The Dancing Angel
by GinervaMarieChaseEverdeen
Summary: "Momma, I want to take ballet lessons. Claire had a ballerina themed birthday party, and it inspired me." - Renesmee Cullen. Life after Breaking Dawn.
1. Chapter 1: Nothing Like Me

***Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight Saga, all its ideas, and all its characters. I'm just playing with them. Jane Austen wrote Pride and Predjudice.***

Nessie is one now, although she looks like she's about six and has the intelligence of someone much older than that. Yes, Nessie. I still can't believe Jake nicknamed her that, but after the confrontation with the Volturi, I don't care what she is called as long as she is safe. I still can't believe how lucky I am. I have an amazing husband in Edward and a beautiful daughter, whom neither of us expected but both love very much, in Nessie. My little family is perfect and has been since the day Nessie was born and I was changed. That was exactly one year, five months, and twenty-four days ago. Even Jacob, who sometimes seems to be at the main house more that Edward and me, has his place in our family. These days, he is Nessie's surrogate big brother and her best friend.

Right now, they are at Claire's birthday party. Even though Nessie and Claire aren't physically or even mentally the same age, they still have fun together. Nessie is not much like I was when I was her age. She has been dressed by Alice and Rosalie practically every day of her life, and I suppose that was bound to rub off sometime. This morning, she picked out a light pink twirl dress, white tights, and sparkly pink flats to wear to Claire's party. Rose topped it off by tying a white bow in her hair. Nessie loves bows and everything else girlie. I still don't see the appeal of a dress over jeans and a t-shirt, but Alice is persistently trying to rub off on me since my fashion sense didn't "magically improve" when I was changed.

Edward and the boys are out for some "male bonding time." I think Emmett was just getting bored and wanted to fight something, but either way it amounts to a hunting trip. Carlisle is at work, Esme is working on some new plans, Alice and Rose are out shopping for Nessie, and I am enjoying some quiet time to read. Right now, I'm re-reading Pride and Prejudice for the who knows what-th time being as I don't remember how many times I read it before I was changed. As I sat there getting lost in turn of the century England, I heard a familiar car engine, Jake's Rabbit. I hadn't realized how late it had gotten. Time flies by so fast, especially with Nessie growing so quickly. After memorizing my page number, I set my book down and headed to the door of our little cottage. I opened it and there stood my best friend and my little girl who was now holding a pink balloon.

"Momma, look what I got at Claire's party," squealed Nessie.

"Your balloon is very pretty, Sweetie. Did you two have fun?"

"It was awesome! Jake made me try Claire's cake, and it was actually pretty good! I wasn't as good as blood of course, but still—"Nessie was going full speed when Jacob interrupted her.

"I had lots of fun today Nessie, but I've got to go now."

"Jacob, can you please stay?" Nessie begged.

"Sorry Nessie. You know I want to but we're having a joint pack meeting and since I'm an Alpha I kind of have to be there."

"Okay Jake," Nessie said while pouting, "but come play with me tomorrow. Kay?"

"Sure Nessie! Of course I'll come and play with you tomorrow!"

"Yay!" Nessie squealed as Jake picked her up and hugged her.

"Bye Nessie! Bye Bella!" Jacob called as he walked back to his car.

"Bye Jake!" we both called at the same time.

As we walked inside, Nessie asked, "Where's Daddy?"

"He and your uncles are on a hunting trip, Sweetie."

"Oh, Okay," Nessie said as she thought about something. It was times like these that I wish I could read minds like Edward.

"Nessie, why don't we take your balloon to you bedroom." I suggested.

"Okay Momma," she said as she skipped to her room.

After I tied her balloon to a bed post, I sat down on her bed.

Nessie, Sweetie," I said while patting the bed next to me, "is there something you wanted to ask me?"

"Hey! I thought only Daddy can read my mind," Nessie said as she sat down next to me.

"I can't read you mind silly. I just know you really well. So, what's up?"

"Well, Momma, I want to take ballet lessons. Claire had a ballerina themed birthday party, and it inspired me."

With my little girl looking up at me, I realized two things. First, she was nothing at all like me when I was her age. I never enjoyed dancing, but Renee insisted on it. In fact, I was really bad, and they put me in the back for all the recitals. I was much too clumsy as a human to be a dancer. Second, Nessie deserved to try new things just like any other girl her age, and I wanted to give her as many opportunities as I could.

"Well Sweetie, I think that's a great idea, but Daddy and I will have to talk about it first. Okay?"

"Okay Momma! Is Aunt Alice home? I want to see if she has any tutus!" Nessie said this as she pressed her hand to my face showing me the sparkly pink tutu Claire had gotten for her birthday.

"No, she and Aunt Rosalie are out shopping for you, but we can call and ask them to buy you one."

Nessie ran to the phone and dialed Alice's number. After it rang three times, Nessie began to speak.

"Aunt Alice," Nessie started but was cut off before she could get out one sentence.

"Yes Nessie, Aunt Rosalie and I got you two today while we were out."

"Ooh, what colors?"

"You'll have to wait and see," sang Alice's musical voice.

I have it when my sister does that. Just because she can see the future doesn't mean that everything has to be a surprise for the rest of us.

"Wait a second! How did you _see_ I wanted one? I thought you couldn't _see_ me!"

"I saw your Momma decide to call me and ask me to get you one."

"Oh, okay!"

"We'll be home in two minutes Nessie. See you then!"

"Bye Aunt Alice!" Nessie hung up the phone and started jumping up and down excitedly.

"Momma, I want to go up to the big house and wait for them!"

"Okay Nessie, let's go," I said as I pulled her onto my back.


	2. Chapter 2: Little Princess

***Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight Saga and everything affiliated with it. I'm just playing with her wonderful characters and ideas.***

I ran up to the house and stopped five feet from the door. Even after a year as a vampire, I still can't believe how graceful I feel when I run. Nessie climbed off my back and ran through the door. I walked in behind her and saw Esme sitting on the couch.

"Grandma, guess what!" Nessie said to Esme as she climbed into her grandma's lap.

"What are you so excited about dear?" Esme asked as Nessie put her hand on her face, no doubt showing Esme Claire's tutu and the whole ballerina party.

"Grandma, I'm going to be a ballerina!"

"Oh, really," said Esme smiling down at her granddaughter.

"Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie bought me some tutus and they are going to be home any minute!" Nessie rattled off excitedly.

As soon as she said that, I could hear Alice's Porsche coming up the driveway.

"Bella, Esme," Alice called, "Rose and I need some help carrying these bags!"

"Do you think we will ever be able to rein Alice in?" I asked Esme as we saw how many bags were in the trunk.

"Hey, I heard that!"

"I know Alice. Is this all for Nessie?" I asked wondering how one girl, even one who grows as fast as Nessie, needed so many clothes.

"No silly," Alice said as if I should know better. "Those two are mine, that one is Rosalie's, and that one is yours," she said pointing at four bags respectively. That still left about ten reasonably sized shopping bags full of clothes for Nessie. Oh well. At least the clothes would go to charity after Nessie wore them...once. As Rosalie, Alice, Esme, and I finished carrying the bags in, Nessie began to look through all of them.

"Nope Nessie, they're not in any of those. They're right here!" Alice said as she pulled a pink bag out from behind her back. "Now sit down."

"Yes, Aunt Alice," Nessie said politely as she sat down on the couch. After about five seconds, she began bouncing up and down in her seat in excitement.

"Alright, here you go," Alice said as she handed Nessie the bag.

Nessie pulled out the tissue paper and peered inside. Then, she pulled out a fluffy white sparkly tutu and a pink and purple streaked one.

"Oh! Aunt Alice, Aunt Rosalie, they are beautiful!" Nessie gasped in awe.

"We're so glad you like them Nessie, being as Aunt Alice could not see if you would or not," said Rose eyeing Alice as she finished. Alice glared back, but then they both turned and smiled at Nessie as she pulled the white tutu on over here dress.

"Nessie, could you twirl for us?" Esme asked.

"Okay Grandma," Nessie said as she began twirling around in her new tutu.

"Sweetie, you look like a princess," said another voice I was not expecting but recognized anyways. I would recognize this voice whenever and where ever. It was Edward. He, Emmett, and Jasper must have just returned from their hunting trip.

"Daddy!" Nessie squealed and jumped into Edward's arms. She reached up and touched Edward's face as he hugged her.

"Yes Nessie, I like your new tutu very much," he said as he smiled at our little girl.

"What, no hello for me?" I joked.

Edward set Nessie down and walked over to me. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me.

"I love you," he said as he looked into my eyes.

"I love you too," I replied as I opened my mind to hm. I was getting better at removing my shield now. "_Do you want to go to the cottage_?" I thought.

Edward nodded and said, "Nessie, Momma and I are going home. You can stay up here and play with your aunts and uncles for a while."

"Okay Daddy," Nessie replied as she twirled some more.

Edward and I ran to the cottage hand in hand. After we walked in the front door, Edward sat down on the couch.

"So, does Nessie's new obsession with tutus have anything to do with what you wanted to talk to me about, love?" Edward asked as I sat down next to him.

"Wait, my shield wasn't down. How did you know I wanted to talk about something?" I asked genuinely curious.

"Bella, I just know you so well that I can tell by looking at your face," he said as he smiled my favorite crooked smile and stared into my eyes. I leaned over and kissed him.

"I love you," I said to my amazing husband.

"And I love you, Bella. Now what did you want to talk about?"

Oh right. I always lost my train of thought when I was kissing Edward.

"Okay, Nessie has decided that she wants to take ballet lessons. I know that's probably not possible whit her growth rate so I told her that we would talk about it. Edward, I really want her to have the same opportunities as other little girls."

"So our little girl wants to be a ballerina," he mused. "She may have your eyes and blush, but she did not inherit your clumsiness, dear. I think she would be a wonderful dancer. At least she wants to, unlike you did when you were her age," he chided me.

"Wait! Are you saying it's a possibility?"

"Well, we will have to talk to Carlisle first, but I think it is definitely a possibility."

"Oh, Nessie will be thrilled!" I said excitedly.

"I love you both so much, my gorgeous wife and my beautiful daughter," he said as he gazed into my eyes and smiled my favorite smile as he leaned in to kiss me.


	3. Chapter 3: Bedtime

***Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight Saga and everything affiliated with it. I'm just playing wither her wonderful characters and ideas. Clive Staples Lewis wrote the Chronicles of Narnia.***

A few hours later, Carlisle came home from work. Edward and I returned to the main house so we could talk to him.

"Grandpa!" Nessie said excitedly as she jumped into Carlisle's arms and put her hand to his face.

"You are a beautiful ballerina, Nessie."

She touched his face again, smiling.

"You are very welcome dear," Carlisle said while setting her down. He walked over to Esme, sat down next to her on the couch, and kissed her.

"Carlisle," Edward said when they were finished, "Bella and I would like to talk to you about something."

"Why don't we go to my office," he suggested. Everyone but Alice and Nessie gave us inquisitive looks.

Edward and I followed Carlisle up the stairs and down the hallway to his office. I still remember the first time I came in there, even though it is a fuzzy human memory. Back then, I was scared that Edward's family, who are now mine as well, would not approve of me. Boy was I wrong. But now, we needed to figure out what to do about Nessie. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and began talking.

"Carlisle, Nessie wants to take ballet lessons, and we are not sure what to do. Do you think it is even possible?"

"Well her accelerated growth is slowing, and we are going to have to move in a few months—"

I cut him off, "Wait, months? What about Jacob and Charlie?"

"Bella, people are starting to notice that we don't age. And, none of you, children can go in public, since you are supposed to be in college. But, we wouldn't have to move too far, so Charlie could still visit you and Nessie. And as for Jacob, he is welcome to come along or visit as often as he wants," Carlisle assured me.

"Alright. I understand. That would be okay," I replied as Edward kissed the top of my head to comfort me.

"As I was saying, I believe that as long as you enrolled her in a class far enough out of town, it would be alright until we have to move."

"Oh Nessie is going to be so happy! Edward, we should go tell her now!" I am so glad that Nessie is going to be able to do this.

"It is getting close to her bedtime, love. We don't want her awake all night with excitement," Edward reminded me.

"Alright, we can tell her tomorrow. Let's take her home and get her to bed."

Carlisle, Edward, and I walked back downstairs to find Emmett and Jasper playing their own version of chess that used eight joint boards lined up along the back wall, Esme looking at her latest plans, Alice working on a fashion design project, and Rosalie fixing Nessie some donated blood since we didn't take her hunting today. Nessie needed to feed more often than the rest of us.

"Nessie, once you are finished with your dinner, we are going home for the night," Edward said to her.

"Momma, Daddy, do we have to?"

"Yes sweetie, it's almost your bedtime," I told her.

Rosalie walked into the living room with Nessie's cup of blood and handed it to her. When she was finished drinking it, she hugged everyone good night. After Edward and I said good night to everyone, he pulled Nessie up onto his back, and we ran back to the cottage.

Edward took Nessie to give her a bubble bath while I turned down her bed and laid out her pajamas. Alice had taken the courtesy of adding clothes for Nessie to our already over stuffed closet. After Nessie finished her bath, I came in to brush and dry her hair. She was sitting at the mirror in her fluffy pink bath robe. Edward stood behind me with his arms around me while I stood there brushing Nessie's beautiful bronze curls. This was one of those perfect family moments that I wish could last forever, but unlike most families, we actually have forever. For that I will always be grateful.

"Momma, Daddy," Nessie asked, "have you decided if I can take ballet lessons yet?"

"We'll talk about it in the morning Nessie. It's almost bedtime," Edward told her.

"Alright Daddy," she sighed.

When her hair was brushed and dry, we walked into Nessie's room, and she put on her pajamas. Edward sat down on her bed and pulled her into his lap. I sat down next to them and opened the book we were reading, The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe. We had been looking for some new books to read with Nessie at night, and Carlisle had suggested The Chronicles of Narnia. We had just finished The Magician's Nephew last night. Nessie was really enjoying the series so far, and Edward and I loved spending time with her, just as our little family. Edward draped his arm over my shoulders; I opened the book to the first page and began reading.

"'Once there were four children whose names were Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy…'"

Nessie stifled a yaw after the end of the second chapter.

"Alright, time to go to bed," Edward told her.

"But, I want to find out what happens next," Nessie said as she yawned again.

"Tomorrow night, okay sweetie," I said as I put the book away.

Edward scooped her up and tucked her under the covers. He kissed her on the forehead, and then I did the same.

"Goodnight Nessie. Sweet dreams," I said.

"Goodnight sweetie. I love you," Edward told her.

"I love you too Daddy and you too Momma. Goodnight."

Edward turned off her lights and we headed to our room for the night.

"Thank you Bella."

"For what?" I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Thank you for fighting for our daughter. I will always hate myself for wanting to get rid of her."

"Oh Edward, you were just trying to protect me, and we both know how over protective you can be, especially when I was still human," I said smiling at my husband as I hugged him.

"I love you Bella," he said as he wrapped his arms around me and leaned in to kiss me. I opened my shield, as was custom now. It was a slow but building kind of kiss, and soon we were on the bed.


	4. Chapter 4: Beauty Queen

***Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight Saga and everything affiliated with it. I'm just playing with her wonderful characters and ideas.***

The next morning, Edward whispered in between kisses, "Nessie is going to wake up in a few minutes."

I pulled him in for one last kiss.

"Alright Bella, time to get up," he said breaking the kiss much sooner than I would have liked.

"Oh fine," I grumbled as I headed to the closet to get dressed.

I pulled on some jeans and a blue t-shirt. Then I headed to the bathroom to brush my hair. Makeup was not necessary, not that I ever really wore it in the first place. Edward walked in a few seconds later and combed his hair. We strolled, holding hands, into Nessie's room where she slept peacefully. I walked over to her bed and placed her hand on my cheek. She was dreaming about dancing. I was still fascinated by her dreams. Nessie began to stir as I placed her hand back down.

"Good morning sweetie," Edward said as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Good morning Daddy. Good morning Momma. Have you decided if I can take ballet lessons yet?"

"Well sweetie, Grandpa said that it would be okay if you really want to," Edward said slowly.

"Hooray! I get to be a ballerina!" Nessie shouted as she jumped out of bed. She ran over and put her hands on our faces projecting thoughts full of gratitude and jubilation.

"Now Nessie," I said, "we have to set up a few ground rules."

"Like what, Momma?"

"First of all, you have to remember that the rest of the class will be human. So, you will have to tone it down to their skill level. In other words, no showing off."

Nessie nodded. "Okay Momma. Anything else?"

"Well," Edward said, "because of your accelerated growth rate, you will have to switch studios every month or two."

"Okay Daddy. Is that all?" our little girl asked smiling up at us.

"Yes Nessie. Why don't you get ready so we can go hunting," I suggested.

"Alright Momma," Nessie said as she ran to the giant closet we all shared. She grabbed some jeans, a white tank top, a pink and purple flannel shirt, and her fur lined hiking boots, all designer thanks to a certain little pixie, also known as Alice. After getting dressed, Nessie skipped off to the bath room to brush her teeth. When she finished, I pulled her hair up into a ponytail.

"Let's go!" Nessie said as she ran out the door.

Edward scooped her up onto his back, and we darted into the forest. Today was like any other normal day in Forks: green, rainy, and absolutely perfect. I tried not to dwell on the fact that we would be leaving sometime soon. I opened my shield and smiled at Edward as I ran by.

"_I love you_," I thought.

"I love you too," he said as he ran past me, kissing me on the cheek as he went by. "I'm going to win, even with Nessie on my back," he called from ahead.

"Who said we were racing?"

"Me!" Edward laughed. I loved seeing him like this, so happy and carefree.

"Oh you're on!" I said speeding up as Nessie giggled. After running a while, I asked, "'Did you want to stay in the country? Or were you planning to continue on to Canada?'" quoting what he said to me on our first hunt.

Edward laughed, the bell like peals ringing through the trees. "Afraid of losing?" he countered.

"No, I just think that Nessie needs to hunt."

"I'm fine Momma. You and Daddy go on," she said laughing at our banter.

"Alright, let's hunt," Edward said.

Nessie jumped off his back and ran after a nearby heard of deer. Edward and I followed to make sure she could handle herself. After seeing her take down a large buck, Edward and I began hunting as well. After draining two deer and a mountain lion I was lucky enough to find, I stopped to check the condition of my clothes. My jeans had three slashes across the legs, and my shirt was a bloody mess with claw marks down the front. I wiped my hand across my mouth, only to find blood smeared there too.

Then, I glanced over at Nessie who only had a few drops of blood on the corner of her mouth. Even my one year old daughter was a neater hunter than me. Edward looked over at me, his eyes raking over my jeans and shirt.

"Maybe we should head back to the cottage before we go to the house," he suggested.

"Wait! You mean we weren't going to if Momma hadn't ruined her outfit? You didn't expect me to wear this all day, did you?" Nessie exclaimed sounding so much like Alice that I had to laugh.

"What?" Nessie demanded at the same time as Edward.

"You sound so much like your Aunt Alice," I explained.

"Well, she and Aunt Rosalie are the only two around here who understand fashion," Nessie stated as if it explained everything.

At hearing this coming from someone who looked six, even Edward had to laugh. He scooped up Nessie, and we ran back to the cottage. We took Nessie into the bathroom and washed the tiny bit of blood that was on her face off.

"Nessie, why don't you go pick out something more _appropriate_ to wear to the house," Edward said still chuckling.

"Okay Daddy," Nessie said acting like a regular six year old again and skipped off to the closet.

"Bella, I think you might want to just take a shower. It would be the fastest way to get it all off," Edward said after Nessie had left.

After we showered and changed clothes, Edward and I walked into Nessie's room to find her sitting on her bed reading dressed in a completely different outfit. She now had on dark wash skinny jeans, a pink long sleeved shirt, her white tutu, silver sparkly flats, and a silver belt, again all designer.

"Nessie, are you ready to go up to the house," I asked as I tied the pink bow lying at the end of her bed into her ponytail.

"Is Jacob there? I want to tell him about my ballet lessons!"

"I'm sure he is sweetie. And if he isn't, you can call him," Edward said.

"Okay Daddy, let's go!" Nessie said as she climbed onto Edward's back and put her hand to his face.


	5. Chapter 5: Snow White

***Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight Saga and everything affiliated with it. I'm just borrowing her amazing ideas and characters. Disney owns Snow White, Aladdin, Cinderella, and Beauty and the Beast.**

**(Edward POV- italics are thoughts that he hears)**

Nessie reminds me of Bella so much. When she climbed onto my back and put her hand on my cheek, it brought back memories of the many times I took Bella running while she was still human. I am so glad that I will have both of them forever. I can clearly see that Bella still has her kind, loving personality that makes her who she is, in other words her soul. I do not regret having to change her. Although it scared me to death, if that were even possible, at the time, I am so glad that she and Nessie are in my life forever. I don't understand what I did to deserve these two amazing people, but I am extremely grateful for both of them.

"_Edward, do you want to go on the computer and find somewhere to sign Nessie up for ballet lessons once we get to the house?_" Bella thought.

I nodded at Bella and she smiled. I am also extremely grateful that she learned how to lift her shield. Her silent thoughts are no longer continuously silent. They are not a torment to me any longer. When we arrived at the house, Nessie jumped off my back and ran inside to search for Jacob. He had been a constant part of our lives now for over a year. He and I were actually becoming friends.

As soon as Bella and I stepped through the door, I heard Emmett's booming voice, "what took you guys so long this morning?"

"We went hunting," Nessie explained. "Is Jacob here?"

"No, the dog is not here, for once," Rosalie said. She, on the other hand, still only tolerated Jacob because Nessie wanted him around.

"Awe," Nessie said frowning.

"Did you have an important reason you wanted to see him?" Rosalie asked her.

"I wanted to tell him about my ballet lessons. Momma and Daddy decided that I can take lessons at a dance studio!"

"Oh Nessie, that's awesome!" Rose said.

"Congrats," said Alice. "_I knew this was coming, but I'm still really happy for her," _my sister thought. "Nessie, we'll have to take you out and get you ballet shoes, some leotards, leg warmers, a dance bag," she said counting them off on her fingers. "Oh Rosalie, Bella! We have some major shopping to do!"

I felt Bella cringe into my side. I know how much she hates Alice's shopping trips.

"Oh Alice, um, why don't you Rose, and Nessie go and have an aunts day or something," Bella suggested.

"Bella, please come! I know that it will be lots of fun for all of us."

I also know how much it would mean to my sister if Bella would come.

"Bella," I suggested, "you might as well go to make sure Alice doesn't go overboard and buy Nessie a whole new wardrobe or something."

Alice stuck her tongue out at me but thought at the same time, "_thanks Edward! This will be so much fun!"_

"Oh alright. I'll go. Nessie definitely doesn't need a whole new wardrobe," Bella conceded.

"When can we go Aunt Alice," Nessie asked excitedly.

"How about tomorrow? Rose, Bella, does that work for you?"

"I'm fine with whenever," Rosalie said.

"Ok, tomorrow's fine," Bella agreed.

"Yay! Tomorrow it is." Alice exclaimed. "_Where to go? Hmm, Port Angeles doesn't have a big enough selection. Seattle, maybe. Or Portland. Hmm, which one?" _Alice thought.

I tuned out Alice's thoughts about the shopping trip.

"Nessie, didn't you want to call Jacob?" I asked my daughter.

"Oh yeah! Daddy, can I use your phone?"

"Of course Nessie," I said handing her my cell phone.

Nessie dialed Jacob's cell phone number. Bella and I had gotten Jacob a cell phone for his birthday so that Nessie could keep in touch with him more easily. Jacob answered his phone after three short rings.

"Hello," he said.

"Hi Jacob! Can you please come over?"

"Oh, hey Nessie. I'm on my way over right now. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Okay. Bye Jacob!"

"Bye Nessie!" he said right before hanging up.

"Jake will be here in a few minutes," Nessie announced to the room even though we all clearly heard Jacob on the other line.

"Nessie," Esme said, "I got you a new princess movie."

"Ooh, which one? Maybe Jacob can watch it with me."

Nessie had been very into Disney princesses lately. She had seen The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, and Cinderella. So far, her favorite was Cinderella. Esme had gotten her Snow White.

"I'm sure he will if you ask him," Esme told Nessie while smiling to herself. "_He'll do anything she wants. All she has to do is ask._" Esme handed Nessie the DVD. "It's Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. Personally, Snow White is my favorite princess.

"I can't wait to watch it!"

"Hey Nessie!" Jacob said as he walked through the door. "What can't you wait to watch?"

"Snow White! Will you watch it with me Jacob?"

"Sure Nessie," Jacob said as he hugged her. "Let me put it in." Nessie handed him the case.

As he was putting it in the DVD player Nessie said, "Jacob, guess what!"

"What Nessie?"

"Momma and Daddy said I can take dance lessons!"

"That's awesome! I suppose that's why you're wearing a tutu?"

"That is correct," Nessie said as Jacob sat down next to her on the couch.

As the movie began, I walked over to the computer where Bella was sitting. She lifted her shield.

"_Edward, I found a studio in Seattle with classes for girls Nessie's age. Well six and seven year olds anyways. It's a little expensive though."_

"Bella, don't worry. We can afford whatever it costs." I lifted Bella out of the chair, sat down, and put her in my lap.

"Oh I know. I'm just still not used to having this much money," Bella smiled at me.

"Well it is yours now as much as the rest of ours," I smiled back at her.

"I've always loved Snow White," she said glancing at the TV.

"Well then, my princess would you like to watch it with our daughter," I asked my beautiful wife.

"Only if you would accompany, my prince."

"I would be delighted to." I escorted Bella over to the love seat.

As we sat down, Nessie asked, "Daddy, is Snow White a vampire? They said her skin is white as snow."

"Well, I'd never thought about that Nessie," I told her truthfully.

"Nessie," Jacob said, "I think she is. I mean she lives in a world with mythical creatures. I mean if vampires exist, then can't dwarves and witches exist too?"

"I see your point Jacob, but if she's anything, she's a hybrid like you Nessie. She has brown eyes and pink cheeks just like you," Bella said smiling at our daughter's creative interpretation of a classic.

"I like this movie a lot!" Nessie said. "_It's about someone like me!_"

"_This movie is a little violent isn't it?" _Bella thought. "_And scary. I mean a queen who wants her heart. Do you think this is okay for Nessie?"_

"You watched it when you were her age, didn't you," I whispered, "and love, she lives in a house full of vampires, is best friends with a werewolf, and drinks blood. I highly doubt this will frighten her or traumatize her."

"_Oh you're right. I'm just being overly sensitive. It's a mother thing,_" she thought smiling at me.

Esme sat down next to Nessie on the couch, and Rosalie sat in the club chair. Alice glided over and sat next to Esme. Emmett and Jasper were still playing chess, but the rest of us were settled in to enjoy a movie with Nessie.

Eventually, Emmett and Jasper came over to watch the movie too. Jasper was drawn to the happy atmosphere, and Emmett didn't want to be left alone. He and Rosalie decided to make a game out of it; every time they kissed or said the word kiss or love in the movie, they would kiss.

At the end of the movie, Nessie commented, "she must be a hybrid; it said they lived 'happily ever after' which means forever!"

Then she went off to play with Jacob, and Bella and I called the dance studio in Seattle to sign our daughter up for lessons.

"I'm not so sure Emmett and Rosalie's little game was a good idea. Nessie has seen much more kissing than any other six/one year old needs to see," Bella said.

"Well, at least she will believe in true love and happy marriages no matter how old you are," I countered. Maybe Bella is right though. I'm not sure I want her to think early marriages are good. Ugh. I refuse to think about that for exactly six more years.

"You're right, Edward, as always," Bella smiled at me. "So, when do Nessie's lessons start?"

"Wednesday from 3:30 to 4:30."

"Okay, although I do wish you hadn't talked me into going with Alice on the shopping trip tomorrow. She'll probably keep us out all day long."

"She does need someone to rein her in. But I didn't consider the fact that you'll be away all day. Maybe I'll come along."

"You know how much I'd love that Edward, but Alice would never let you."

"She's right Edward," Alice said from upstairs.


	6. Ch 6: Bags, Bows, & All Things Sparkley

***Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight Saga and everything affiliated with it. I'm just playing with her wonderful creation. Paramore's label is Fulled by Ramen and Owl City's label is Universal Republic.***

(back to Bella POV)

The next morning, on Alice's request, well really more of a command, Edward and I woke Nessie up at eight o'clock on a Sunday morning. While she got ready for our shopping trip, I fixed her some pancakes. She still wasn't as fond of human food as blood, but she would eat certain foods, mainly sweets and eggs, of course. I set the pancakes on the table next to the bouquet of wildflowers Nessie picked yesterday while she was out playing with Jacob. Nessie walked into the kitchen with Edward. Today, she had on jeans, blue sequin covered Converse high tops, a white V-neck shirt, and a blue Mountain Hardware jacket. She also had on her locket and promise bracelet as always. Her outfit was not as noticeably designer as usual because we would be going out today and she, along with the rest of us, had to play human. Her hair was down with a white sequin covered head band in it.

"Yay pancakes!" Nessie said as she sat down at the table and began eating. "What time are we leaving? And are we taking your Ferrari or Aunt Alice's Porsche or Aunt Rosalie's M3?"

"We are leaving at eight thirty and I don't know which car we are taking Nessie," I said as Nessie took a big bite of her pancake.

"So Alice has made our daughter a fashion diva, and Rosalie has made her a car fanatic. Have we influenced anything?" Edward commented.

"Yes," I said smugly, "our daughter gained her love of music from you." She never leaves the house without her iPod.

"And she got her beautiful eyes and blush from you, love," Edward replied.

"Hey, that doesn't count. Those are genetic!" I already determined that Nessie is nothing like me so why bother trying to find something.

"Momma, Daddy, stop arguing over my influences! It's time to go shopping!" Nessie exclaimed.

"Yeah, her main influence is Alice," I determined.

"Definitely," Edward agreed.

"Ugh, let's go," Nessie said standing by the door.

"Oh, alright. Bye Edward, I love you," I said as I hugged him.

"I love you too Bella. Hurry back to me," he said as he leaned in to kiss me.

"I will if Alice lets me," I told him.

An hour later, we arrived in Seattle. Alice and Rose took the Porsche while Nessie and I took my Ferrari. It only took us an hour to get to Seattle because we all drove insanely fast. Yes, I got over the super speeding because it is extremely infuriating to have to drive at the snail's pace otherwise known as the speed limit. Nessie and I followed Alice and Rose to the mall. We found some parking spots sort of close to the front and headed inside.

After Alice dragged us into what seemed like every store in the mall we returned to the cars with armfuls of bags. Apparently, Nessie not only needed the necessities for dance class such as shoes, a leotard, skirts, and a bag, but an entire new wardrobe "fit for a ballerina" as Alice put it. She then dragged us to a strip mall with a dance supply store. Of course, not everything is as it seems. From the outside, it looked like Alice was taking us somewhere normal. But knowing Alice, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. When we walked in the doors, a lady in business attire walked up to us and asked if we had an appointment.

"Yes, we are here for a fitting for Renesmee Cullen," Alice told the lady. She checked her clipboard and apparently found us on the list.

"Oh yes, fitting for Miss Renesmee Cullen at two thirty," she read off her sheet. "Now which one of you would be Miss Renesmee?"

"That would be me," Nessie said politely.

"Okay," she said smiling at Nessie, "someone will be with you all shortly. Please have a seat over here," she told us leading us to a reception area with plush couches and tables covered in designer dance magazines.

Now that I look around, it is much bigger and nicer than it seemed from the outside. Nessie sat down next to me on one couch while Rosalie and Alice took the adjacent one. Nessie pulled her iPod out of her pocket, stuck in her ear buds, and grabbed a magazine to look through. She loves music as much as Edward. And he has made sure she listens to quality music. She is not allowed to listen to what Edward calls "fluffy bubblegum pop music that most people listen to these days." Nessie's favorite things to listen to are Edward's compositions, Paramore, and Owl City. Very conflicting genres, I know, but Edward wants her to be well rounded. Therefore, Nessie listens to classical, puck rock, electronic, and many more types of music. After sitting there for ten minutes, a blonde girl with blue-green eyes and freckles walked up to us. She looked about nineteen and was dressed much more casually than the last woman, wearing yoga pants, a hot pink cut off sweat shirt, and some black Converse with her hair pulled up in a ponytail.

"Are any of you Miss Renesmee Cullen?" she asked.

"I am," Nessie told her smiling sweetly, "but you can call me Nessie if you want."

"Alright Miss Nessie, and you all are?" she trailed off.

"I'm Alice, and these are my sisters, Rosalie and Bella," Alice told the girl pointing at us respectively. "Bella is Nessie's mother," she explained, "and Nessie is going to start ballet lessons soon."

"Alright then. Well, hello, my name is Alexis and I will be helping you all today. Miss Nessie, would you like to be fitted for you shoes or your leotards first?" Alexis asked, obviously wanting to include Nessie in the experience.

"My shoes please," Nessie replied after thinking it over for a second.

Alexis lead us over to the back corner. There was a mirror and bar on the wall next to some benches and plush stools. Alexis walked through a door and returned a few seconds later with a measuring tape, one of those things they have at shoe stores to find your size, a needle, and thread.

"Ms. Alice, Ms. Rosalie, Mrs. Bella, you all may sit down on that bench there. Miss Nessie, would you please sit on this stool for me and take off your shoes," Alexis said indicating the round pink stool in front of her. Nessie sat down and pulled off her Converse and socks. "First, I want to find your street shoe size," Alexis told her as she gently slid Nessie's left foot onto the measuring device.

"Alright," Nessie said staring intently at the device while Alexis measured left foot and then her right. "You're really pretty. Are you a ballerina?" Nessie said as Alexis finished up with the measuring device.

"Thank you sweetie. You are really pretty too, you know. And I'm training to be a ballerina. I've been dancing ever since I was five years old, and next year I'm going to New York for college. I've been accepted into the dance program at Julliard!" Alexis gushed as Nessie listened in awe.

"That's awesome!" Nessie told her. Nessie's enthusiasm makes it seem like she knows what Julliard is. I wonder where she found that out.

"Thanks," Alexis smiled at her, "I'm going to get some more exact measurements now to determine how many street sizes we need to go down. She normally wears a size four, right?" she asked me.

"I honestly have no idea. Alice does all her shopping," I admitted.

"Yes, Bella," Alice said as if I should know better, but really, when she won't let me have any power in determining what clothes Nessie gets, how should I know her shoe size. "Nessie wears a size four, right now."

"Okay, I have her size figured out. Do you have a specific brand you want?" Alexis asked when she finished measuring Nessie's toes, ankle, and other parts of her foot.

"Bring the nicest kind you have," Alice encouraged smiling brightly at her.

"Alright Ms." she said as she walked into the back room again. This time, Alexis came out with four boxes containing ballet shoes. She pulled out the first pair and slipped them onto Nessie's feet. "Miss Nessie, have you had any ballet classes before?" she asked.

"No ma'am," Nessie replied, "my first one is on Wednesday."

"Okay, then I want you to watch me carefully. This is called a plié." Alexis walked up to the bar, rested her hands on it, turned out her feet, and bent her knees going down into a plié. "Nessie can you please do a plié for me so I can see if your shoes fit right?"

"Okay," Nessie said as she walked up to the bar and copied what Alexis had just done.

"Good job! Now I would like you to go up onto the balls of your feet while keeping your feet turned out." Nessie did just as she asked while Alexis felt her feet and determined if the shoes fit properly.

As they repeated the process with the other pairs of shoes, I saw a familiar vacant expression appear on Alice's face. After a few seconds, Alice was smiling hugely.

"Garrett is going to propose to Kate!" she exclaimed but was still quiet enough so that only Rose and I could hear her.

"That's great!" Oh Kate will be so happy! I wonder when the wedding will be.

"Well good for him, finally plucked up the courage," Rose said smiling.

"Oh what does he think he's doing! Picking it out by himself, no planning, not that one…" Alice muttered while Rosalie and I exchanged the "what is going on" look that often resulted from Alice's foresight. "Okay, Rose you are going to ride home with Bella and Nessie. I have to go to Alaska or this proposal will never happen! I will see you guys in a few days. Bye!" she said the last word loud enough for others to hear and hugged Rose and me goodbye. "Nessie, I have to go, but I'll see you again in a few days. Bye sweetie. Now be good for your Momma and Daddy," Alice told Nessie as she hugged her.

"Bye Aunt Alice," Nessie said as she hugged her, "and I'll be good. I promise."

"Good girl. Now good luck on finishing your shopping trip. I love you," Alice told her as she walked away.

"I love you too!" Nessie called.

"Alright," Alexis said getting my attention. "These shoes fit Nessie the best. Would you like me to go ahead and attach the elastic?"

"Yes please. I would probably just mess it up," I told her. Once she sewed on the elastics and made sure the shoes fit Nessie one last time, Alexis put them back in the box and handed it to me.

"Now let's go get you fitted for some leotards!" Alexis told Nessie as she led us to the other side of the store. Over here, there were a few raised round platforms and more mirrors. "Nessie can you stand on this platform for me?"

"Yes ma'am," Nessie said as she stepped up onto the platform. Alexis began measuring her from shoulder to shoulder, around the waist, and more until she had all the necessary measurements. "Alright, Nessie is a youth small in most places, but a youth medium in torso length. So, we can either go up, or have some custom made leotards," she explained.

"Well, since we need them by Wednesday, can Nessie just try on a youth medium?"

"Sure. What color and style would you like Nessie?"

"Um, Momma, can I get pink?" Nessie asked me.

"You have to have pink leotards for class, so that's perfect," I told my little girl.

"Okay, pink then and I like this one," Nessie told Alexis pointing to a poster on the wall showing a girl with a purple leotard that had crisscross straps on the back.

Alexis came back with a light pink version of the leotard in the picture and a pair of pink tights. She led Nessie to the dressing rooms, and Nessie walked inside and put them on. When she came out, Alexis had her stand on the pedestal again.

"Okay, it fits pretty well. The sides are a little wide, but she is at that age where they grow a lot so it should be fine," she told me. "Do you like it Nessie?"

"Oh yes, it's so pretty!"

"How many would you like and in what styles?"

"Let's get three. Nessie, sweetie, why don't you pick out two more styles."

Nessie chose a long sleeved one and a short puffy sleeved one. Alexis brought them out and handed me the boxes. Alexis also helped Nessie pick out a sheer floral wrap skirt, pink and grey striped knit leg warmers, and a black warm up sweater. Nessie also picked out a pink bag that said "live love dance" on the side to carry her stuff in. As we headed to the front to check out, Alexis handed me a few packages. One of hair nets, one of bobby pins, and one of light brown hair bands.

"She'll need these for class and performances," she said smiling at me. "You might also want to have Nessie pick out a cute scrunchie or two," Alexis suggested. "They are up front."

"Thanks," I told her sincerely.

Nessie chose a sheer pink scrunchie with sequins inside and one with white ribbons shooting off in all directions. I paid with my shiny black credit card, and Nessie, Rose, and I walked to the car.

"Momma," Nessie asked when we were almost home, "where did Aunt Alice go?"

"You remember Tanya, Kate, Garrett, Eleazar, and Carmen, right," I asked her.

"Yes Momma. They are family, and Garrett likes Kate, a lot."

"That's right Nessie. Now I'm going to tell you a secret. You can't tell any of them okay?"

"Can I tell our family at home and Jake?"

"Sure sweetie. Now here's the secret, Garrett is going to propose to Kate!" I told her. Oh I am so excited for them. Kate and Garrett and perfect for each other!

"Propose what," she asked. Hmm. I guess Nessie wouldn't know what propose means in that sense living with four sets of married couples.

"Nessie, it means that Garrett is going to ask Kate to marry him!" Rose said obviously excited too.

"Oh. That's cool. So Garrett will really be family then?" Apparently, Nessie wasn't old enough to grasp how exciting this is.

"Yes sweetie, and speaking of family, we are home," I said pulling into the garage.


	7. Chapter 7: Popcorn and Pillow Fights

***Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight Saga and everything affiliated with it. I'm just playing with her amazing creation. Alvin and the Chipmunks was created by Ross Bagdasarian Sr. Meg Cabbot wrote the Princess Diaries books and Disney made the movies.***

Edward was standing there waiting for us when we got out of my Ferrari.

"Hello, love," he said as he hugged me.

"Can you help us with these bags, Alice went overboard," I asked him.

"What no hello for your husband?" he joked.

"Not until you help with the bags. Then you'll get your hello," I said smiling slyly at him.

He grasped what I meant as Nessie ran up to him and touched his face. I bet she's showing him everything Alice bought her.

"Nessie, it's all very pretty, but I need to help your Momma and Aunt Rosalie with these bags." Yup I was right, and it seems like Edward doesn't want to look at pink leotards for an hour.

"Okay Daddy," she said as she skipped inside.

"And I thought what Alice dropped off before she left was a lot," Edward said as he saw all the bags in the trunk. "Where did she head off to anyways? She just came home, dropped off Nessie's clothes, packed, and left after saying it was urgent," he said confused.

"Oh we have some good news, but let's just wait until we can tell everyone," I suggested.

"Alright, love," Edward said since he could tell it wasn't anything urgent contrary to what Alice seems to think.

After running all of Nessie's new stuff back to the cottage, I pulled Edward in for a passionate kiss.

"There's your hello," I told him.

"I liked that a lot better," Edward said smiling his crooked smile as he kissed me again, but I pulled away.

"Okay, not that I don't want to stay her and continue," I smiled at Edward, "but our daughter is probably wondering where we are."

"Alright," Edward said and we ran back to the house. When Edward and I walked into the living room we saw Nessie sitting next to Emmett on the couch watching TV.

"Anyone who wants to know what Alice's 'urgent' news is and why she left, come into the living room," I said at a normal level. Being a vampire has its perks, and super hearing is one of them. After Jasper and Esme appeared in the living room, I started to explain.

"So, while we were out, Alice had a vision," I started.

"Oh dear! What's wrong," Esme worried.

"Nothing's wrong," Rosalie said. "She saw that Garrett decided to propose to Kate!"

"Oh that's wonderful. I wonder if they will let me help with the wedding." Esme said and then went to call Carlisle.

"Oh yeah! Go Garrett!" Emmett exclaimed pumping his fist in the air.

"That's great!" Jasper said picking up on the excitement in the room.

"And why is this 'urgent'?" Edward asked.

"Really, I have no idea. Alice was muttering to herself, and then jumped up and said she had to go to Alaska or the proposal wouldn't happen. Who knows with Alice," I explained.

"You're right Bella. No one understands Alice," Edward said smiling at me as Jacob walked through the front door.

"What's this about trying to understand Alice? That's impossible," Jake said as he walked in.

"Jacob!" Nessie exclaimed running up and jumping into his arms.

"Hey Nessie. So what's going on here," he asked her.

"Aunt Alice had a vision that Garrett is going to ask Kate to marry him," Nessie said becoming board with the conversation.

"So Bells, does that mean—" he trailed off. He had this look on his face as if he was going to ask about a subject that he was extremely uncomfortable with. It dawned on me then. When he met Garrett, well I'll just say that he only put up with his hunting habits for Nessie's sake.

"Yes Jake, Garrett is officially a 'vegetarian' and has been for a while," I told him.

"Oh cool," he said obviously relieved. "Congrats and all to the happy couple."

"Jacob, can we have a slumber party," Nessie asked gesturing to the movie she and Emmett were watching. A group of girls were running around in their pajamas and sliding down a huge ramp on mattresses. Princess Diaries 2!? Really! There is no way Emmett is ever going to see the end of this.

"Uh sure Nessie. If it's okay with your mom and dad that is," Jacob looked at me for approval.

"That sounds like fun Nessie," Edward said. "Bella are you okay with it?"

"Yeah, sure Nessie. Do you want Jake to stay here or do you want to go to his place?"

"Nessie, you might want to go to Jacob's house," Rosalie suggested attempting to avoid a whole night with Jacob. "Aunt Alice would kill me if I let you have a real sleepover here without her." Apparently Rose was also attempting to avoid the wrath of Alice.

"Okay, I'll go to Jacob's house then! Can I go pack my stuff Momma," Nessie asked.

"Uh Nessie, you know I don't have a mattress ramp like that movie," Jake said warily.

"I know silly," Nessie laughed. "I've got to go pack. Come on Momma," she said dragging me to the door.

"Okay, let's go pack," I said slinging Nessie onto my back and running to the cottage. When we walked into Nessie's room, she pulled out her pink floral duffle bag that Alice ordered from Pottery Barn. It said Nessie on the side in fancy white writing. As Nessie was picking clothes out of the closet, I gathered her toothbrush, toothpaste, brush, and a few hair elastics from the bathroom. As I walked back into Nessie's room to get her iPod charger, she walked in dragging her now full duffle bag.

"Momma, I don't have a sleeping bag," Nessie said looking grief stricken.

"Oh no, um I bet there are a few up at the house for appearances," I muttered the last part thinking about the 'camping trips' my family used to take every sunny weekend in high school. "You could borrow one of those."

"Alright Momma," Nessie said looking disappointed.

Ugh I don't want to spoil her but I can't stand it when she is disappointed. Just then, Rosalie came in carrying a big box.

"Hey Nessie, Aunt Alice ordered this a while ago. She seemed to think you'd need it eventually, so here you go," Rosalie said placing the giant box on the floor. Nessie tore open the lid and pulled out a dark brown sleeping bag with aqua and white polka dots made up of tiny polka dots. The inside was a white and fluffy Sherpa material. There was also a matching polka dotted pillow case with RCC monogramed in aqua on the edge.

"Oh Aunt Rosalie, it's amazing! Thank you so much!" Nessie exclaimed. "I have to call Aunt Alice and thank her!" Nessie said running to the phone.

"Um Nessie, so that she doesn't kill me, hand me the phone so that I can explain after you thank her," Rosalie said still frightened of the wrath of Alice.

"Okay Aunt Rosalie," Nessie said as she dialed Alice's number.

"Hello," Alice said on the other line.

"Hi Aunt Alice! Thank you so much for the sleeping bag! It's amazing!"

"Oh you're welcome. So why did you need it tonight?"

"Jacob and I are having a sleepover," Nessie said smiling. Rosalie motioned for the phone. "Aunt Rosalie wants to talk to you. Bye!" Nessie said handing Rosalie the phone.

"Alice before you kill me, it's at the dog's place. It won't be a real sleepover," Rosalie said the last part quiet enough so that Nessie wouldn't here. "She just really wanted a sleeping bag, and you said she would need it this weekend so I gave it to her." Rose said most of that in one breath before Alice could freak.

"Alright, but when I get back we are throwing Nessie a real sleepover with the girls in her dance class!" Alice said. She seemed appeased that she would get to throw a party. Oh dear, another one of Alice's parties.

"Bye Alice, see you soon. Tell everyone I say hi."

"Okay. Will do. Bye Rose," Alice said and then hung up.

Nessie had put the new pillow case on her pillow and zipped up her bag ready to go when Rosalie finished talking to Alice.

"Let's get back to the house so you can go to your sleepover honey," I told Nessie as I picked her up. "Rose could you grab her stuff?"

"Sure Bella," she said. Rose and I have been on extremely much better terms since I decided to keep Nessie. Then we all ran back to the house.

"Ready to go Nessie," Jacob asked as we came into the living room.

"Yeah, let me just say bye to everyone," she told him. After hugging everyone else bye, Nessie walked up to Edward and me. "Momma, Daddy, I'm scared. Can you come with me?" Things like this made me remember that Nessie is still just a little girl.

"Oh sweetie, you'll have a great time," Edward encouraged her.

"I know, but I'll miss you," Nessie said putting her hand to his face.

"We'll miss you too Nessie," I told her, "but soon, you'll be having too good of a time to miss us."

"Okay Momma," Nessie said smiling at me. "I love you."

"I love you too Nessie," I said as I hugged her.

"I love you too Daddy," she said as she hugged Edward.

"And I love you Nessie. Have fun with Jacob." Edward and Jacob really have been getting along a lot better lately.

"Now her bedtime is 8:30 but since it's a sleepover she can stay up till nine. No later," I told Jacob. "And don't do anything dangerous. Make sure she brushes her teeth—" I was about to go on when Jake interrupted me.

"Awe Bells you sound like you're my mom," Jacob complained.

"That's because I am a mom," I said emphasizing the am. "Now you two go and have fun. Call me tonight. Bye!" I called after them as they walked out the door.

"Sure Bella, bye!" Jake called as he stuffed Nessie's stuff in the trunk of his Rabbit.

"Bye Momma! Bye Daddy!" Nessie called as they drove away.

"Would you like to take advantage of this alone time?" Edward asked me.

"Exactly what I was thinking," I said as I grabbed Edward's hand and we ran back to the cottage.

A few hours later, we received a call from Nessie. She sounded ecstatic.

"Nessie honey, you're on speaker phone so you can talk to Daddy and me," I told her.

"Momma, Daddy, Jacob and I are having a great time. We put our sleeping bags in his living room. We are going to sleep in there! After we set up, Jake and I had a pillow fight, and I won! Then Jake and I went hunting. We played outside for a while. I just finished cleaning up and putting my pajamas on. Jacob is making popcorn and then we're going to watch a movie!" Nessie rambled on telling us everything they had done.

"So you beat Jacob in a pillow fight?" Edward asked.

"Yeah Daddy I did! I hit him really hard with my pillow and he fell over. But don't worry, he landed on the couch so he didn't get hurt," Nessie said proudly.

"I'm glad you're having a good time sweetie. What movie are you two going to watch?" I asked.

"Jacob rented it from Blockbuster. It's about some singing chipmunks. He said there are lots of movies about them."

"Alvin and the Chipmunks?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's it. Jake said this one is a Halloween one where one of them turns into a werewolf! He said it's really funny!" Nessie told us.

"That sounds fun Nessie. I hope you have a good night sweetie," I told her.

"Okay Momma. Goodnight to you and Daddy too. I love you," she said.

"We love you too Nessie," Edward said. "We'll come pick you up tomorrow. Okay?"

"Okay. I love you and Momma too! I'll see you tomorrow! Bye!"

"Bye Nessie," I said and then she hung up.

"Well I'm glad she's having a good time," I said.

"Yes love, I am too. Now let's get back to what we were doing before Nessie called," Edward suggested.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," I said leaning in to kiss my husband.


	8. Chapter 8: Just Like the Movies

***Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight Saga and everything affiliated with it. I am just playing with her wonderful creation. Nicholas Sparks owns Dear John. Tooth Fairy is a 20th Century Fox film.***

The next day, Edward and I took his Volvo to go pick Nessie up from Jacob's. We were planning to go visit Charlie since he had been calling asking to come over for more than a week now. We finally didn't have plans. So, we were going to his house today. Charlie was getting suspicious of Nessie's super- fast growth rate and the fact that the rest of us hadn't aged at all. Whenever she said or did something very mature for her age, he would mutter "need to know." We were going to have to move soon, like Carlisle said. For now though, we planned to enjoy the time we had here. When we pulled up to Jake's house, Nessie ran outside to greet us.

"Momma, Daddy!" she said as she ran up to hug us.

"Did you have a good time, sweetie?" Edward asked her.

"It was awesome! We had scrambled eggs with cheese for breakfast. At first, I wasn't sure how good eggs and cheese would be, but Jake made me try it. They were really good," Nessie explained as she put her hands on our faces, showing us for extra emphasis.

"I'm glad you had fun," I told her. "Now go get your things. We are going to visit Grandpa Charlie."

"Yay! Can Jacob come?" she asked.

"You aren't tired of him yet?" Edward asked. When I saw the indignant look on Nessie's face, I could only guess what she was thinking. "I was kidding," he said quickly to appease her.

"Edward! Joking?" Jake exclaimed. "This has got to be a first from Mr. Serious! Call the record books!"

"No silly," Nessie corrected him. "Daddy and Uncle Emmett are funny a lot."

"Oh, my bad," Jake amended while smiling at Nessie. "Now let's grab your stuff so we can go visit Charlie!"

"Okay Jacob!" Nessie said as she ran inside after him to gather her things. After a few minutes, I walked inside to see what was taking so long. When I walked into the living room, it looked like a disaster area with Nessie's things strewn all over the place.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen!" I called. Nessie and Jacob walked in sheepishly. "What in the world happened in here? And Jacob Black! When my daughter stays here, I expect you to be responsible. This room is a disaster!" I exclaimed throwing my arms up above my head.

"Oh no, full names," Jacob said sarcastically. "Chill Bella, it's just a little mess," he said shrugging it off. "I think the people ten miles away may not have heard you."

"What is going on?" Edward asked as he walked into the house. "Oh my," was all he said when he entered the disaster area also known as the living room.

"Edward, please help Renesmee gather her things," I said calmly as Edward started cleaning up at vampire speed. "Jacob, my daughter looks up to you, and if you are going to spend time with her, I expect you to set a good example," I said sternly.

"Sorry, Bella," Jacob said. "I'll help clean," he offered.

"No need Jacob. I'm done," Edward said. Then I looked away from Jacob and the room was perfectly tidy. Edward had Nessie's bag on his shoulder wither her sleeping bag in the other arm. Nessie was standing next to him holding her pillow.

"Thanks Edward," Jacob told him. "That would've taken me a lot longer."

"No problem." Edward said. "Now let's go, Charlie's waiting."

"Yes, let's go," I seconded. We all walked outside to Edward's Volvo. He pulled a car seat out of the trunk.

"Oh Daddy," Nessie whined, "Do I have to sit in that thing?"

"Yes sweetie. I know you don't need it, but Grandpa Charlie needs to see it, okay?" he told her.

"Okay Daddy," Nessie pouted as she climbed into her car seat. Charlie had flipped the first time we brought Nessie over without a car seat. And he would probably have a heart attack if he knew we let her sit up front sometimes. It's not like she needs a car seat. I mean, she is half vampire. But, he made Edward and I go straight to the store and buy one. He wouldn't let Nessie in the car without it. So, she used it whenever we went to see him. Jake and Nessie sat in the back while I rode shotgun holding Edward's hand the whole way.

When we got to Charlie's, he was standing outside waiting for us. After Edward parked, Nessie unstrapped herself and ran out to see Charlie. Today she was dressed more casually in jeans, purple converse and a royal blue hoodie. Her hair was in low pigtails with purple bows tied in them. When she hangs out with Charlie, she has to dress more like a normal five year old. But, she doesn't mind too much, and I' m glad to know that she isn't a total fashionista.

"Grandpa Charlie," she exclaimed while hugging him. She was pretty good at controlling her gift and could touch him without risk of him seeing her thoughts.

"Hey kiddo, how've you been?" he asked her.

"Really good! Jake and I had a sleepover last night!" she told him.

"Oh really," he said, "and how is Jacob doing."

"I'm great Charlie," Jacob said getting out of the car.

"Oh hey Jacob. I didn't know you were coming. Hey Bells. Hey Edward," he said greeting us all.

"Hey dad," I said as I hugged him carefully. My throat still burned, but I could control myself around Charlie.

"Yeah Nessie wanted me to come so here I am," Jake explained his presence to Charlie.

"Okay well I was thinking we could go see a movie in Port Angeles and get lunch. Does that sound fun Nessie?" Charlie said.

"Definitely," Nessie said smiling. "Can we see _Tooth Fairy_?" Nessie asked. She had wanted to see that for a while now, but none of us were exactly hyped up to see it.

"We'll see if it's playing. Now let's go. I'll take the cruiser since you guys don't have any more seats. See you at the theater." Charlie said. Well technically, we did have the middle seat in the back, but with how much room Jacob takes up and the bulky car seat, we really don't have any space for Charlie in the Volvo if he didn't want to be squished. Nessie popped in her ear buds the second she got in the car, and it was a relatively silent drive. Edward had to drive the speed limit until we finally lost Charlie in traffic. Then he sped up to normal.

"I hate driving slow," he grumbled.

"I know. I do too," I said squeezing his hand.

"Remember when this used to freak you out?" he asked. "When I was taking you home from Port Angeles and you told me that you knew what I was but still wanted to be with me, I was already driving slower than normal to prolong my time with you, love. And, you still freaked out," he smiled reminiscing.

"Yeah I was much more breakable then, but I'm perfectly fine with driving this fast now. I'm so glad we lost Charlie in traffic," I said smiling at Edward.

"I am too, love," he said as he leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"Hey!" Jacob shouted, "Eyes on the road!"

"He's not going to crash Jacob," I said in a tone of voice that clearly said duh.

"Mind reader, remember," Edward said tapping his forehead.

We got to the theater about a half hour before Charlie, so we sat in the car and waited. When he finally arrived, we climbed out and went to meet him at the door.

"Bella, why don't you and Edward go see something else," he said as we walked in. "Jacob and I can take Nessie to see her movie," Charlie suggested.

"Are you sure dad?" I asked thankful that it seemed we would get out of seeing a movie about a hockey playing tooth fairy who was also a guy.

"Yeah, Bells. I'm sure," he said as he walked up to the ticket window. "Three tickets for the _Tooth Fairy_ please."

"Dad, let us pay for Nessie's ticket," I said.

"No Bella, it's my treat. If you really want, I'll let you and Edward pay for your own tickets, but I'm buying Nessie and Jake's," he said firmly.

"Thanks Charlie," Jacob said.

"Oh, no problem Jacob. Now let's go see the _Tooth Fairy_," Charlie said leading Jake and Nessie to the concession stand.

"Edward," I asked, "what do you want to see?"

"I don't care," he said smiling, "I'll just be watching you."

"Okay. I don't really care either," I said smiling at him. "Um what romantic movies are showing," I asked the ticket girl.

"Well there's _Dear John_, it's based off a Nicholas Sparks book. It's amazing," she gushed.

"Okay, then two tickets to that please," I asked. After we got our tickets, Edward and I walked into the theater and found some secluded seats in the middle towards the back. The theater was filled with mainly girls and a few couples. I was having trouble focusing on the movie with all the humans in the secluded room, so Edward decided to distract me. We ended up making out like the immortal teenagers we are for almost the entire movie.

**A/N: Just in case you were wondering, currently in the story it is February 2010. Breaking Dawn began in 2008. And, it has been a few months since Nessie's first birthday. So yeah that's why the movies are so outdated :) Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Dance Lesson

***Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the genius that is the Twilight Saga. Emily Bronte wrote Wuthering Heights. Suzanne Collins owns the Hunger Games. The Jonas Brothers and Paramore belong to their respective record labels. Oh and the Music Man is not mine either.***

**UPDATE: 12-26-12 Thanks to my wonderful reviewer twilightrose711, I have fixed a major plot issue in this chapter that I didn't even notice, and I'm the author! Anyway, it has been fixed. Tiny changes but a major impact on the continuity of the story line. **

The next morning, Nessie was bouncing around in excitement. She couldn't wait for her first dance class to start. She had already laid out her pink leotard with the crisscross straps in the back, pink tights, leg warmers, sheer floral wrap skirt, pink scrunchie with sequins, pink converse to wear on the way, and her dance bag with her ballet shoes in it. Right now, she is watching dance videos on the computer. Edward and I are sitting on the couch reading. He is reading Wuthering Heights, trying to see why I like it so much, and I am reading Hunger Games. It's a post-apocalyptic sort of story that I found last week when we went to the bookstore. Alice then informed me that it would be hugely popular in a few years. When I finished my chapter, I opened my shield.

_"Edward,"_ I thought, _"should we take Nessie hunting before her class?"_ He nodded and put his book down.

"Nessie, come on," Edward said, "we are going hunting before your class."

"Okay Daddy," Nessie said as she shut off the computer.

We ran out the door and into the woods. Nessie took down a few elk, Edward found a mountain lion, and I drained a few elk as well. While I was waiting for Nessie and Edward, I looked down at my clothes. Yes! There is only a little bit of blood on my shirt. Well, I suppose that's partially because I only hunted herbivores, but I am still improving! Edward walked up behind me, wrapped his arms around my waist, and kissed me on the neck. I smiled as Nessie walked up.

"I'm done," she said smiling. "Can we go back home so I can get ready for class?"

"Okay Sweetie," Edward said. He pulled Nessie up onto his back, and we ran home hand in hand. As soon as we came through the door, Nessie jumped down and ran to the bathroom. Edward gave her a quick bath, while I changed shirts. When she was done with her bath, I dried Nessie's hair. She got dressed quickly and grabbed her bag and iPod.

"Momma," Nessie began to ask, "Can we go to the house so Aunt Rosalie can do my hair?"

"Sure Sweetie. I think everyone wants to see you all dressed up anyways," I said smiling at my little girl. Edward, Nessie, and I ran up to the house. As soon as we walked in, Esme walked up to us.

"Grandma," Nessie said, "can you get Aunt Rosalie to come do my hair?"

"Of course sweetie," Esme responded and then called, "Rosalie!"

"So you want me to fix your hair?" Rose asked as she walked in.

"Oh, yes Aunt Rosalie! Thank you!" Nessie said excitedly as they walked up the stairs to Rose and Emmett's room. Esme gathered everyone for Nessie's grand entrance, on Rosalie's orders, and got her camera. As soon as everyone, except Carlisle who is at work, was in the living room, Rose came down the stairs and called Nessie. She walked down the stairs gracefully while smiling. Her hair was pulled up into an intricate braided bun with her scrunchie around it. Esme took lots of pictures.

"Oh Nessie, you look beautiful!" Esme told her, giving her a hug.

"Thank you, Grandma," Nessie responded happily.

After everyone told Nessie how pretty she looks and wished her good luck at class, Edward said, "Nessie, Bella, we need to go if we want to get there on time. It is in Seattle."

"Okay let's go Nessie," I said. "See you guys later."

"Momma, can we please take your Ferrari?" Nessie begged.

"Honey, there is no back seat in the Ferrari, and we don't want everyone thinking you are some spoiled rich girl. We want people to get to know you for you," I told her.

"Alright," she said and climbed into the back of Edward's Volvo. We drove quickly as always and talked about random things on the way. About five minutes from Nessie's studio, Edward pulled into a gas station.

"Edward, the car isn't even half empty," I said wondering what in the world he was doing as he got out of the car.

"I know love," he said. "I just want to be safe." He got something out of the trunk and opened Nessie's door holding the car seat. "Nessie can you please just use it when we get there? We don't want anyone asking questions."

"If I have to," Nessie pouted. She was still getting used to keeping up appearances. After all, she is just one.

"Thank you Nessie," Edward said as he got back into the driver's seat. "Now remember, you are six, almost seven. You are in first grade, and you are home schooled. Don't do anything super advanced. Try to take a little bit of time to master some of the steps. Don't say anything too advanced for your age. Momma and I are your Aunt and Uncle whom you live with, but you can still call us Momma and Daddy. Be good, and listen to your teacher. And try to make some friends. If you start to get too thirsty, call us," Edward said as we pulled into the parking lot of the dance studio.

I slipped the emergency cell phone in Nessie's bag. Then I got out and unstrapped Nessie from her car seat to make it more believable. Edward took Nessie's hand as she climbed out of the car, and I took his. Then we walked into the studio to find Nessie's class. There were lots of other girls sitting on some benches in the main area. Some were looked around ten and seemed to be waiting for their rides. A few were teenager. They were all chatting and looking at magazines. But mainly, the room was filled with girls that looked Nessie's age. Some were accompanied by both parents, but most of them only had their mom's. One blonde girl looked like she was with her sister rather than her mom. Some of the moms and all the teenage girls started staring at Edward as we walked in. Ugh! Could they not see that he was happily married with a family? We are holding hands, he has a wedding ring, and we are with our daughter.

"Nessie, go sit down over there," I said pointing to the benches. "Daddy and I will figure out where your class is."

"Okay Momma," she said as she skipped over to the benches. Then she sat down, pulled out her iPod, and popped in her ear buds. As she sat there nodding her head to the music, Edward and I walked over to a young woman in a black leotard and skirt holding a clipboard.

"Hi, how can I help you?" she asked smiling looking at Edward while she said this.

"We need to sign in Renesmee Cullen for the six and seven year old class. We were also wondering how long it would be and if there are any other details we need to know," I said giving her a fake smile. She looked down at her clipboard.

"Ah yes, here she is," she said as she found Nessie's name on the list. "Are you her parent or guardian?"

"Yes we are," I said emphasizing the 'we'.

"Alright, I need you to fill out this form," she told us looking slightly disappointed that Edward is taken but still confidant. Edward and I walked over and sat next to Nessie on the bench. Before I started to fill out the form, he leaned over and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. After a few seconds he pulled away.

"Not that I want to traumatize these little girls who have been much more sheltered from physical affection than Nessie," he said so quietly that I could only hear him because I'm a vampire, "but her thoughts were getting really annoying," Edward said indicating the girl with the clipboard.

"I didn't mind," I said softly. "Now let's fill out this form." It didn't take long at all. It was just the basics: full name, name(s) of parent(s)/guardian(s), contact numbers, insurance, allergies, a consent form, and other stuff of that nature. I looked down at the form when Edward was done signing his name.

Full Name of Student: Renesmee Carlie Cullen_

Age of Student: _6_ Birthday: _September_11_

Name and Relationship of Parent/Guardian:Edward Cullen – Father_

Name and Relationship of Parent/Guardian:Bella Cullen – mother_

Phone number: xxx-xxx-xxxx (home) xxx-xxx-xxxx (Bella's cell) xxx-xxx-xxx_ (Edward's cell) –call cell phones only in an emergency please_

Insurance: N/A_

Allergies: N/A_

Other Necessary Information: Renesmee is very squeamish around blood. Please get her_

out of the room if someone starts bleeding._ __

If anything happens to the student, we will not be held accountable, but we will do our best to prevent anything from happening. If something does happen, we have permission to call you.

Signature of Parent/Guardian: Bella Cullen_Date: 02-10-10_

Signature of Parent/Guardian: Edward Cullen_ _Date: 02-10-10_

Seeing and writing Bella Cullen makes me so happy! It shows that I really am a part of the family. I don't understand why I was so apprehensive about marrying Edward. It was the best choice I ever made. Well that, and my decision to keep Nessie. Anyways, my handwriting definitely didn't improve after I was changed. I suppose I could work on it, but I don't have any desire to. Ha! I guess Edward doesn't want that instructor calling him and asking him out. She'll probably ignore his request to call only in emergencies, but it's worth a shot. I grabbed the form and walked back over to the girl.

"Thank you. Her class will be in the second studio down that hallway," she said indicating a door as she spoke. "Oh and today is parent observation day if you'd like to stay and watch your daughter," she said somewhat resigned. It seems that Edward's kiss got the message across, hopefully. I walked back over and sat down next to Edward on the bench. He wrapped his arm around me and kissed my hair. I smiled up at him and leaned into his chest. A few minutes later, an older woman walked out of the studio.

"The six and seven year old class can come in," she called. As girls and their parents filed into the room, she greeted them by name. "Hello, I'm Mrs. Jan," she said as we walked in. "You must be Ren-ez-me."

"Actually, it's Renesmee," I corrected her, "but your guess was closer than some." "Hi, I'm Bella," I said. I would have reached out to shake her hand, but I didn't because my skin is so cold.

"Hello Bella," she said. "And you are?" she asked looking at Edward.

"Edward Cullen," he said smiling.

"Hello Edward. Renesmee, I'd like to talk to your parents," she said the last word with a hint of question in her voice, "you can go ahead and put your ballet shoes on over there," she said pointing to where all the other girls were sitting.

"Okay Mrs. Jan," Nessie said smiling. "Oh, and you can call me Nessie," she informed her as she skipped over to put on her ballet shoes.

"Alright Nessie," she said and then turned to look at us. "Um you are Nessie's parents, right?" she asked curiously buy politely.

"Yes," Edward said. "Soon after Bella and I got married, my brother died. I was his only family left, so we adopted Nessie. She was very young at the time and considers us to be her real parents."

"Oh, okay," she said smiling. "Thank you for telling me. I didn't want to sound rude or anything, but I like to know a little about my students' families so that I can interact with them better. You two can go sit over there with the rest of the parents and watch. We have parent observation day once a month."

"Okay, thank you," I said smiling as Edward and I walked over to the benches at the end of the room. Some of the mom's started staring at Edward again, so he put his arm around my waist, and I took his left hand and started playing with his wedding band. They stopped staring after that.

"Alright class," Mrs. Jan said, "today we have a new student. This is Renesmee. Sweetie why don't you tell everyone a little bit about yourself."

"Hi, I'm Renesmee Cullen, but you can call me Nessie. I am six almost seven. I live with my Momma and Daddy, but I have a big family. My best friend is Jacob. I'm home-schooled. Oh and I love fashion, cars, and reading," Nessie smiled as she told the class about herself.

"Okay girls, now that Nessie has told us a little about herself, why don't you all introduce yourselves. Say your name, how old you are, and one thing you like. Bridget, you start."

"Hi, I'm Bridget, as you may have guessed. I'm seven and I like reading," said a little girl with blue-green eyes and shoulder length flippy blond hair.

"I'm Cameron, but you can call me Cammie. I'm six and I love horses." Cammie has long light brown slightly wavy hair and bright blue eyes. She also has a smattering of freckles across her nose and cheeks.

"I'm Nicole and I turned six last week. I like playing dress up!" said a short girl with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes.

"My name is Emily. I am seven, almost eight. I love music like Jonas Brothers and Paramore!" said a tall girl with long wavy brown hair and bangs and brown eyes.

"You like Paramore? No way! They're my favorite!" Nessie exclaimed smiling brightly at Emily.

"Awesome me too!" squealed Emily.

"Emily, let someone else go," Mrs. Jan said smiling at the girls.

"Okay," Emily conceded.

"I'm Morgan, and I'm six," said a girl with brown eyes and long thin light blond hair that looked like a Barbie doll's. "I really like soccer and well dancing duh."

"My name is Gracie," said a girl with super curly light brown hair and hazel eyes. "I am seven and I love acting!"

"That's cool, have you been in any plays?" Nessie asked.

"Yeah I am in the musical at my school right now! It's Music Man, and I'm Amaryllis."

"Oh that's neat," said Nessie smiling and looking thoughtful. It seems Nessie may have a new skill she wants to pursue. First dancing, now acting. My little girl is very ambitions.

"I'm Sarah, and I'm six. I love art!" said a girl with brown hair and green eyes.

"I'm Prim and I am seven years old. I really like playing outside and climbing trees." Prim has blonde curly hair and light blue eyes.

"And lastly, I'm Lucie," said a girl with short red hair and brown eyes. Her whole face seems to be covered in freckles. "I am six and a half. I absolutely love building with Legos."

"Okay, now that you know everyone, let's get started. Girls, go to the barre," Mrs. Jan said smiling. They stretched and did warm up exercises and then they did different kinds of jumps. Nessie is really good for her first time dancing, and she looks like she is having a lot of fun. After the jumps, they did a few simple combinations. When class was almost over my cell phone vibrated showing that I had a new text from Alice: Get Nessie to invite the girls in her dance class for a slumber party Friday night. Coming home tomorrow. Kate said yes. :) -Alice

I showed the text to Edward. He smiled and nodded his approval. Nessie ran over to us and her friends ran over to their parents.

"Momma, Emily wants me to come over tomorrow. Can I please go?" Nessie begged.

"Well if it's okay with her parents, I suppose you can go over when her school is over," Edward said.

"She's homeschooled too Daddy," Nessie said.

"Well let's see if it's okay with her parents," I said.

"Okay Momma," Nessie said as she ran over to Emily. "They said yes as long as your parents say it's okay!"

"Yay!" Emily squealed jumping up and down. "Mommy, Daddy, can Nessie come over tomorrow? Please!"

"As long as it's okay with her parents," Emily's parents said as Edward and I walked over.

"Hi I'm Bella and this is my husband Edward. We're Nessie's parents. She says that Emily invited her over tomorrow," I said to Emily's parents.

"I'm Michelle and this is Dave. And we'd love to have Nessie over tomorrow. Can she come around lunch?" Michelle asked.

"That works for us," Edward said as he wrapped his arm around my waist. "Nessie do you want to go to Emily's house around lunch tomorrow?"

"Yes!" Nessie squealed.

"Okay, we'll see you tomorrow. Here's our address," Michelle said handing me a piece of paper.

"Thanks. Oh Nessie," I said as I leaned down to her height, "Aunt Alice wants you to invite everyone to a sleepover Friday."

"Okay Momma," Nessie said. "Hey everyone!" Nessie shouted to get their attention. Nine little girls stared at Nessie. "I want to invite you all to a sleepover at my house Friday." Then nine little girls were pestering their parents to let them go. After Edward and I talked to all the parents, we arranged to pick them all up since Forks is quite a ways away from Seattle. Nessie then said bye to everyone and told Emily that she would see her tomorrow. I have a feeling that they are going to be great friends. Edward, Nessie, and I left the studio and drove home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm super excieted about the Hunger Games movie, if you can't tell by me having Bella read it and a girl in Nessie's class named Prim. Anyhoo, a lot of the names and girls in Nessie's class are based off some of my friends who I hope don't mind the fact that I borrowed their names. Please Review! It makes me happy. Even constructive criticism is good! :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Homeschool Cullen Style

***Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight saga or anything affiliated with it. The wonderful Stephenie Meyer does. I don't own Paramore either.***

**A/N: This chapter is my first attempt at Nessie's POV. The next chapter will also be in her POV. Please review and let me know what you think.**

This morning, Momma, Daddy, and I went up to the big house for my lessons. I really don't mind them too much. They are only annoying when they interfere with my playtime with Jake. Right now, Daddy is teaching me to play piano. I want to learn Momma's lullaby. It's so pretty, but Daddy wants me to start simpler. So, right now I'm practicing scales. Scales are monotonous. Monotonous is one of the vocab words Momma taught me. After piano, Aunt Rosalie is going to teach me mechanics. I wish Jake could help, but he has pack stuff today. When I'm done with Aunt Rosalie's lesson, Momma is going to give me an English lesson. Today we are doing vocab and grammar. I really don't like grammar, but vocab is fun. I get to learn new words! And when I'm done with English, I get to go to Emily's! I'm so excited! She's more mature than some of the other girls in my class since she's a little older. Momma says I act more mature than I look, and Daddy and Grandpa Charlie say I got it from Momma.

"I'm home!" Aunt Alice called in a singsong voice. Yay! She's back! I missed her a lot. She's kissing Uncle Jasper. When they're done, I'm going to show her my class and tell her about Emily.

"Jazzy," Aunt Alice said to Uncle Jasper, "will you help me with my bags?"

"Sure, honey," Uncle Jasper told her as he walked out to the garage.

"Aunt Alice, you're back," I shouted as I ran up to hug her.

"Hey Nessie," she said hugging me back. "Did you miss me?"

"A lot," I said smiling as I put my hand to her face and started showing her my dance class. I showed her all my new friends, and my teacher, and some of the combinations we did! "Aunt Alice, I'm going to my new friend, Emily's, house today, and I need your help picking out an awesome outfit," I told her.

"Oh, I have the perfect outfit! Come on Nessie, let's go get you ready," Aunt Alice told me.

"Not until you're done with your lessons," Momma said.

"Alright Momma," I said. Am I done playing piano yet, Daddy? I thought this while touching his face and showing him that I really wanted to get my lessons done so I can go to Emily's.

"Yes Nessie," he said smiling. I like it when Daddy smiles he looks handsome. I used to say he looks pretty, but Momma told me that boys like to be called handsome instead.

"Are you ready for your mechanics lesson?" Aunt Rosalie asked me as she got off the couch where she was sitting with Uncle Emmett.

"Yes ma'am, but can I go back to the cottage and change first," I asked her. Momma and Daddy told me always to say yes ma'am and yes sir when I'm talking to adults. Momma smiled at me for remembering to be polite. At least I assume that's why she's smiling, but I don't know for sure because Momma smiles a lot.

"Okay Nessie. I'll run you down to the cottage," Aunt Rosalie told me, scooping me up onto her back. I love riding piggy back when someone in my family runs. It's so much fun. I can run fast, but not as fast as everyone else. Daddy runs the fastest. When we got to the cottage, I ran into the closet. I put on my pre ripped dark wash skinny jeans, a white camisole top out of my drawers, and my black converse high tops. I love fashion, and I will wear flats and boots, but I prefer converse over heels. Momma says I got that from her too. Aunt Alice says she'll deal with it since the rest of my fashion sense is much better than Momma's.

"Aunt Rosalie, can you French braid my hair," I asked her as I handed her my brush and a hair band. I'm still working on French braiding. Doing hair is one of the lessons Aunt Alice gives me. Momma and Daddy say it's not a real lesson, but Aunt Alice says a girl has to know how to do hair.

"Sure Nessie," she said as she began brushing and braiding my hair. She was done in a few minutes and then we ran back to the garage. "Okay Nessie, today I'm going to teach you how your Momma's Ferrari works," Aunt Rosalie said as she lifted the hood.

About an hour later, we had taken apart the engine, improved it, and put it back together. My shirt, jeans, and arms are covered in black smudges of grease. Aunt Alice just walked into the garage, gasped at my disheveled state, and dragged be back to the cottage.

"In the tub, now," she said shoving me into the bathroom.

"Yes ma'am," I said. I pulled off my dirty clothes, filled the tub with warm water, and climbed in. Aunt Alice walked back in and quickly scrubbed me down. Then she washed my hair and put conditioner in it. All of this took about three minutes since she did it at vampire speed. I climbed out, and Aunt Alice toweled me off. Then, I pulled on my robe. She dragged me over to the counter and pushed me down onto the stool. As she started to dry my hair, she asked about Emily.

"So, what's Emily like? How old is she? Where does she go to school? Does she have any siblings?" Aunt Alice asked practically non-stop.

"Aunt Alice, slow down. Emily is really nice. She is seven almost eight, and she actually likes Paramore! She dresses really cute as far as I can tell." I turned around and put my hand on Aunt Alice's face for a second showing her what Emily wore to dance class. She had on a hot pink leotard, a black tutu, and black legwarmers with pink and blue realistic looking flowers on them. She also had on black high tops with hot pink laces before she put her ballet shoes on. I turned back around and continued the description. "Emily is homeschooled, like me, but I assume that she isn't as advanced because she doesn't have vampire teachers or enhanced memory from vampire genes. And lastly, I don't know if she has any siblings," I said barely taking time to breathe between sentences.

"Okay, breathe, sweetie," Aunt Alice said as she started braiding my hair.

"You weren't when you asked me about her," I mumbled knowing perfectly well that she could hear me.

"Well, I don't have to, Nessie. Emily sounds like a very nice girl. Now let's get you dressed," she said leading me into the closet.

"Okay," I said following her. As we walked out, I caught a glimpse of my hair in the mirror. It is in a fishtail braid. I love my hair. It's long and curly and a really pretty bronze color like Daddy's. Aunt Alice handed me a pair of light wash faded skinny jeans and a pale yellow tunic top with light grey stripes and a thin brown belt around the waist. I pulled it on and slipped on my periwinkle blue converse with pale yellow accents. Aunt Alice then proceeded to look me up and down, an after giving me a satisfactory nod, she led me to the mirror. I look really cute, if I do says so myself. I smiled and twirled around.

"Am I right to think you like it," Aunt Alice asked me.

"Yes, It's amazing!" I said smiling at her as she handed me a small light brown purse.

"It has your emergency phone in it. Now let's get back to the house so your Momma and Daddy can take you to Emily's," She said walking to the door. I ran to my room, grabbed my iPod, and stuck it in my purse with the phone.

"Let's go," I said smiling. When we got back to the house, Momma, Daddy, and I climbed into Daddy's Volvo and headed to Emily's.

**A/N: Just have to say, the reason Nessie's description of getting ready is so long is because ALICE MADE ME! (again, not crazy, just a character writer) and please review!**


	11. Chapter 11: When it Rains

***Disclaimer: I don't own the brilliance that is the Twilight Saga. Stephenie Meyer, on the other hand, does. I also don't own Paramore or any of their albums or songs.***

**A/N: This ch. is also Nessie POV. Next ch. will return to Bella POV. Enjoy and please review :)**

I can't wait! We are almost at Emily's house. Daddy stopped at a gas station a few minutes ago and made me get in my car seat. Ugh, I hate this thing. It makes me feel confined and like a baby. I am not going to get hurt even if we did get in a car crash, which is impossible with Daddy's vampire reflexes combined with his mind reading. Surprisingly, it wasn't raining in Forks today. It is raining here though, but that's okay. I like rain, to an extent. It sounds pretty. Momma and Daddy are going on a date while I am at Emily's, but they said to call if I need them. Emily and I are going to have so much fun!

"Nessie, that's her house," Daddy said pointing at a white house with some steps leading up to the front porch that was at the end of the street.

"Yay! We're almost there," I said. I'm very excited.

"Now Nessie, remember to be polite and say yes ma'am and no ma'am. If they offer you human food, you need to eat some of it. If you get too thirsty or need anything call us. Don't say anything too extremely advanced for your age. Be nice, and have fun," Momma told me.

"Yes ma'am. I will," I told her. She tells me this every time we go somewhere, but Daddy says she's just being over protective because that's what moms do. Uncle Emmett said it's because she always worries too much, even when she was a human. I think it's a combination of both.

"Nessie, we're here," Daddy said as he got out of the car and opened mine and Momma's doors. We walked up and I knocked on the door, but not too hard. The door opened and Emily was standing in the doorway dressed in skinny jeans, a purple flowy vintage top, and purple high tops.

"Nessie, you're here!" she exclaimed as she hugged me. It's a good thing I had some donated blood this morning. Daddy said I really should start trying to drink only animal blood, but today it is okay because it will help quench my thirst more. "Mommy, Daddy, Nessie and her parents are here," Emily called into the house. Her parents walked up with a little toddler behind them.

"Bella, Edward thanks for bringing Nessie over. Emily is so excited. Nessie," Emily's mom said me, "you two can go play."

"Bye Nessie," Momma said hugging me. Be good for Mr. and Mrs. Williams." Those are Emily's parents. That's so cool; she has the same last name as the lead singer of Paramore!

"Yes ma'am. Bye Momma," I said and then went to hug Daddy.

"Have fun Nessie. We'll pick you up at two," he said. "I love you."

"I love you too Daddy. I'll see you soon," I said smiling at him.

"Come on," Emily said dragging me down the hallway after Momma and Daddy left. "This is my room." Emily's room is light blue. She has a mirror on part of one wall with a bar for practicing ballet. She also has a bookshelf with tons of books.

"Emily your room is awesome!" I exclaimed.

"Thanks Nessie," she said smiling.

Then her mom came to the door and asked, "What do you girls want for lunch?"

"Can we have grilled cheese, Mom?" Emily asked.

"Is that okay with you Nessie?" Emily's mom asked me.

"Um, sure. That's fine with me," I said smiling at her. I really don't know why someone would want to eat cheese that has been grilled, but I'll try it like Momma said to.

"So, Nessie do you want to listen to some music?" Emily asked me.

"Sure! Do you have Brand New Eyes? I haven't gotten it yet, and I'd really like to listen to it," I told Emily as she was rummaging through a box of CDs.

"Yeah, it's in here somewhere," Emily said as she kept digging. "Ah hah!" she exclaimed pulling out the CD. She popped open the case, put the CD in her CD player, and hit the shuffle button on the remote.

"So you have a little sister?" I asked as Emily and I sat down on her bed.

"Yeah, her name is Brooke," Emily told me. "She's four, so she just started dance classes this year."

"Oh that's cool. So what do you want to do while we listen to music?" Emily thought about it for a moment after I asked.

"Let's make a music video! We can dress up in awesome costumes and dance! First we just have to pick a song. Do you want to?" Emily asked me.

"That sounds awesome! We can sing along too! Do you want to do 'When it Rains' on Riot?" I asked her. That is one of my favorite songs, and it is very apropos considering where we live and how much it rains. Apropos is another vocab word Momma taught me!

"Awesome! Let's pick out some costumes! I have some in my drawer and closet," Emily said as she pulled open the bottom drawer on her dresser. "Let's dress in blues and greys like rain," Emily suggested as she started digging through the drawer.

"Okay." Oh she has some cool costumes in her closet. I was flipping through them when I found one with a light blue velvety looking top with silver straps and accents. The skirt is made of long pieces of soft tulle in different shades of blue. It's beautiful! "Oh, Emily can I wear this?" I asked her holding it up.

"Yeah Nessie, that was my ballet costume last year. I think it will fit you though," she said as she kept digging through her drawers. I took off my clothes and pulled the costume on.

"What do you think Emily?" I asked my new friend.

"Oh that looks great!" she said smiling at me. "Here, put these on under it," she said tossing me a pair of light grey skinny jeans. Oh this is going to look awesome! I pulled them on. Then I saw some dark blue high tops in the bottom of her closet.

"Can I wear these?" I asked her dangling them in front of her face.

"Yup, as long as they are the right size," she said smiling. I checked the bottom, and they are the same size as my converse, so I pulled them on.

"Oh Nessie, you look awesome! What do you think of this?" she asked holding up a silvery tutu, a pale blue V-neck t-shirt, and some black converse boots that lace up to your knees.

"Oh Emily, that would look fabulous," I told her very truthfully.

"Okay, thanks Nessie," she said as she changed into her costume. She left her skinny jeans on under the tutu. Then she put on a silver bracelet. "Ooh, can I put this in your hair?" Emily asked holding up a long silver ribbon.

"Sure! You look great by the way," I told her smiling. Emily walked behind me and tied the ribbon around my head finishing in a knot under my braid a little to the side. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. Wow! This outfit is awesome, and the ribbon is the perfect finishing touch.

"Emily, you are a genius! Can I do your hair?"

"Sure Nessie. Here's my hair stuff," she said handing me a brush and a box with scrunchies, barrettes, ribbons and other hair accessories. I brushed Emily's soft brown hair. Then I did a side French braid that turned into a side pony tail.

"Do you hair a curling iron?" I asked.

"My mom has one, but I'm not allowed to use it without her help. She doesn't want me to burn myself," she explained.

"Oh, okay. That's fine," I said as I picked up a shimmery blue ribbon. I tied it in a bow at the top of her pony tail. "Okay, I'm done," I said smiling.

"Ooh Nessie, it looks amazing! Who taught you to braid like that?" she asked.

"My Aunt Rosalie," I said smiling. "She is the best with hair! She and my Aunt Alice, and my Grandma are going to be at my sleepover!"

"Cool! Now let's make up a dance and then have my mom record it!" Emily exclaimed. We spent about a half hour making up an awesome dance. We also decided to have some just singing parts. We got out the microphones from Emily's karaoke machine to use in the video. We decided to do the video on her screened in porch. That way, we could have rain in the background, but not get wet. Her mom and dad helped us move the furniture on the porch out of the way. Then, we got in place and her mom recorded. When we finished, we put the furniture back and went inside to see our music video on her computer. It is really awesome!

"Emily, we should show it at the sleepover!" I told her sharing my brilliant idea. "Can you e-mail it to me?"

"That's a great idea Nessie! What's your e-mail address?" After exchanging e-mail addresses, we went back up to Emily's room and changed back into our regular clothes. We listened to some more music on Brand New Eyes and just talked for a little until Momma and Daddy came to pick me up. Ding dong! I heard the doorbell.

"Nessie, your parents are here," Mrs. Williams called. I grabbed my iPod, stuffed it into my bag, and Emily and I walked to the door.

"Momma! Daddy!" I exclaimed as I ran up to hug them.

"Did you have a good time Nessie?" Daddy asked me.

"Yeah Daddy it was awesome!"

"I'm glad you had fun Nessie, but we need to go home now," Momma told me.

"Okay Momma. Mrs. Williams, thank you for letting me come. Emily, I had a lot of fun. Thanks for inviting me!" I said smiling as I hugged Emily goodbye.

"Oh she is so polite," I heard Mrs. Williams whisper to Momma and Daddy. "It was a pleasure to have you Nessie," she said to me.

"Bye Nessie!" Emily said. "I'll see you at the sleepover!"

"Bye," I called as I climbed into the car. Sadly, I have to sit in my stupid car seat until we get to the gas station. Once we got there, Daddy put my car seat back into the trunk.

"Momma, Daddy what did you do while I was at Emily's?"

"We went to our meadow," Momma told me. She and Daddy have a special meadow that they used to go to when Momma was still human. It's really pretty. They have taken me there a few times. I told them all about what Emily and I did on the way home, while they sat up front holding hands. They really love each other and me too, I thought smiling.


	12. Chapter 12: The Pixie Party Planner

***Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight Saga, not me!***

**A/N: This chapter returns to BPOV. Also, look for a little reference to my other story, Summertime Secrets! Enjoy and please review!**

When we got home from Nessie's friend Emily's house, Alice was waiting for us in the garage. She had clipboard in her hand and a determined look on her face. This can only mean one thing, party planning. Oh dear, when Alice gets in party planning mode, there's no stopping her. Nessie's slumber party is tomorrow and Alice wants it to be perfect.

"Nessie, you're back! Did you have fun? I need you to go over these party ideas with me so we can start decorating!" Alice exclaimed as Nessie hopped out of the car.

"Yes, I had a lot of fun, and okay let's get planning!" Nessie said smiling. The four of us walked inside and into the living room. I lifted my shield. _Edward, do you want to go to your old room and listen to some music and stuff?_ He nodded, and we began to walk upstairs when Alice told us to wait.

"Bella, you might want to stay and approve of the plans. You were human most recent and know what human kids like," Alice suggested seemingly innocently. I think she has an ulterior motive though. What she really wants is for me to help with her party.

"Oh fine Alice," I said slightly exasperated as I walked over to a chair. Edward followed me, sat down, and pulled me into his lap.

"Yay! Okay first things first. Let's pick a theme. I was thinking Princess tea party. What do you think Nessie?" Alice said. Planning for Nessie must be taxing for her since she can't just look into the future to see if she'll like something.

"That sounds good," Nessie said smiling.

"Okay I have some decoration ideas then. We can set up tonight. Now for party activities. What would you think of having a limo pick up all the girls since they all live closer to Seattle and probably wouldn't want to drive out here?"

"Ooh, can we Momma?" Nessie said excited about this idea.

"Well, it is quite a drive from here to Seattle for humans. So, we could just drive out there and pick up the girls. But, if you really want Nessie, we can rent a limo," I gave in.

"Okay, I already knew that you'd let me get a limo, so I already called in and reserved one. Edward, would you please drive? It is your daughter's first sleepover and you should be involved," Alice pleaded.

"Alright, Alice I'll drive the limo," Edward told her. "Just don't dress me up in some ridiculous outfit."

"Okay! I already had Emmett, Carlisle and Jasper make plans to go hunting tomorrow. Edward, you are staying for the party. Now Nessie, what would you think of Aunt Rosalie and I doing you and your friends' nails, hair, and makeup? And then you all could get dressed up in pretty dresses for the tea party!" Alice suggested.

"That would be awesome!" Nessie exclaimed.

"Alice, I will let you and Rose do their nails and hair, but no extravagant makeup. You can do a little eye-shadow and lip-gloss, and maybe some sparkles."

"Oh yay, thank you Bella! I already have dresses for all the girls! So after dress up, how about a tea party? They can drink tea and eat petit fours!"

"Aunt Alice, what's a petit four? And nobody likes tea. So can we have hot chocolate instead?" Nessie asked.

"Nessie, a petit four is like a tiny square vanilla cake coated in white icing. And it wouldn't be a real tea party without tea! How do you know that none of your friends like tea? And you haven't even tried it!" Alice exclaimed sounding like a six year old herself.

"They sound yummy! And I know that no one likes tea, because only old ladies drink it!" Nessie argued back.

"Alice, six and seven year olds don't drink tea. Just let Nessie have her hot cocoa," I said slightly exasperated.

"Oh fine, if I have to," Alice pouted. "After tea, do you want to play some board games, Nessie?"

"That sounds fun! We can play Mall Madness!" Nessie exclaimed. Mall Madness is Nessie's favorite board game. Alice got it for her because it is about shopping, and Nessie fell in love with it.

"Good, good. And then you all can put on your pajamas and watch movies and eat popcorn and candy!" Alice exclaimed.

"Okay! We can first watch the music video Emily and I made today and then we can watch the Disney princess movies!" Nessie said excitedly. "The music video is on my email."

"Okay Nessie, now that you have the party planning finished, someone is here to see you," Edward said as Jacob walked through the front door.

"Jacob!" Nessie squealed as she ran and jumped into his arms and put her hand to his face.

"Hey Nessie! I hope you have fun at your party tomorrow. Do you want to go play outside?" Jake asked her.

"Sure Jake, let's go!" Nessie said as she jumped back down and pulled him out the door.

"Hey Bella, Edward, Alice," Jacob said as he walked back outside with Nessie.

"Okay! Let's get decorating! Everyone, get in here!" Alice announced. Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Esme walked into the room. None of us want to go against Alice when she's in pixie party planner mode. "Good, everyone is here. Emmett, you go outside and put the lights on the trees with the bows like at Bella and Edward's wedding."

"Sir, yes, sir," Emmett said as he saluted and ran to get the lights.

"Jasper, go get some banners with the Cullen crest on them and hang them on the outside of the house like a castle.

"Yes ma'am," Jasper nodded and headed out to get banners from who knows where.

"Esme, ten little girls, including Nessie, will be here tomorrow. First, clear out anything that you want to keep safe from any accidents. Then, we will need petit fours, tea sandwiches, hot chocolate, popcorn, candy, and any other food you want to make."

"Alright Alice, I'll get to work," Esme said smiling.

"Rosalie, make nine invitations. The girls' names are Bridget Greene, Cammie Davenport, Nicole Douglas, Emily Williams, Morgan Jones, Gracie Phillips, Sarah Davis, Prim Masen, and Lucie Howard. They need to be formal. Maybe roll them up like scrolls and tie ribbons around them."

"Okay Alice. I assume I should give them your number to RSVP and tell them that a limo will pick them up?" Rose asked.

"Yup," Alice said as Rose walked over to the computer. "Edward, pick out some music appropriate for little girls. Make it something that sort of goes along with the princess theme. Then you can help Jasper and Emmett decorate outside."

"Okay Alice," Edward said as he headed to his room.

"And Bella, you are going to help me decorate in here!" Alice said happily. We put pink streamers on the ceiling and set the dining room table with nice china. After making the house frilly and girly enough for Alice's taste, I went upstairs to check on Edward while Alice went outside to check on Emmett and Jasper.

"Edward, have you picked the music?" I asked as I walked in.

"I picked some classical music. I think it's more appropriate for a tea party. Now, there's something I want to talk to you about, come here," he said patting the bed next to him. I climbed onto the bed and snuggled up next to him.

"What is it?"

"Well, it's about something you said earlier, well thought actually. You said this is my room." I nodded. "Bella, how many times do I have to tell you, what's mine is yours. This is our room," he said smiling.

"Alright, it's our room," I said smiling back. "I'm just so used to thinking of it as your room."

"Well, we should fix that," Edward said as he leaned in to kiss me.

"Bella, Edward get out here!" Alice called.

"Ugh, we have to go," I said climbing unwillingly off the bed.

"Alright, love," Edward said as we walked out of his room. He grabbed a few CD's on the way out. When we got downstairs, he set them next to the stereo Alice hooked up for the party, and we walked outside to see what the pixie wanted. Jasper and Emmett were wrestling in the front yard with Jacob and Nessie, who was now wearing jeans and a t-shirt, sitting by watching.

"Oh, good you're here! Look at the house," Alice commanded. I looked up and saw two huge purple banners with the Cullen crest in gold in the center of them hanging from the front of the house. Emmett and Jasper stopped wrestling.

"Wow Alice it looks nice. Nessie what do you think?" I said to my sister and daughter.

"It's awesome Momma!"

"I'm glad you like it Bella. Now all of us except Jasper and Emmett are going hunting since a lot of humans will be here tomorrow," Alice announced as Esme joined us outside.

"Can't I just have donated blood? I know that I can't always have it but-" Nessie was saying when Jake interrupted her.

"I bet I can get a kill faster than you!"

"You're on!" Nessie said as she took off after Jacob into the woods.

"Let's go," Alice said and the rest of us ran in after them.

After we put Nessie to bed that night, Alice informed us of the rest of the details about the party. At around two in the morning, we all took off to deliver the invitations. Vampire speed is much faster than snail mail after all.


	13. Chapter 13: The Royal Court

***Disclaimer: I don't own the amazingness that is Twilight or Edward, but Stephenie Meyer does."**

After we finished delivering all the invitations, Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett set off on their hunting trip, and Edward, Alice, Rose, Esme, and I went home. Alice had Esme and Rose help with last minute decorations like balloons while Edward and I headed back to the cottage. Jake greeted us as we walked through the door.

"Hey guys. I guess I should go now. See you later," he said as he headed out the door.

"Jake, wait! Nessie wanted to give you an invitation," I told him as I handed him the white card with a blue bow at the top.

"You are cordially invited to Princess Renesmee Carlie Cullen's sleepover and tea party at Cullen Manor on Friday February 12th. A limousine will arrive at you house to pick up all princesses who shall be attending between four and five o'clock and return them home around noon the following day. Please call Duchess Alice of Forks and RSVP at (xxx) xxx-xxxx. We hope that you will be able to attend." Jake then stared at the regal invitation for a moment. "Um wow. You guys are really old! This sounds authentic!" he exclaimed but not too loud so that he wouldn't wake Nessie.

"Carlisle helped Rosalie refine them when he got home from the hospital," Edward told him. "And yes, you are probably right. I was just hoping another guy would be there. Jasper doesn't feel comfortable around a lot of human kids and Alice kicked Emmett and Carlisle out with him."

"What? Remember, I can't read minds," I remarked. It's so annoying when I get lost in conversations thanks to mind reading. I have come to understand why everyone gets so annoyed with Alice and Edward.

"Oh, Jacob was just thinking that parents might not want their girls sleeping over with an eighteen year old guy there who isn't even related to us," Edward explained.

"Yeah, that's a good point. I'll break it to Nessie tomorrow. You can head home Jake. I'll see you later," I said.

"Bye Bella. Bye Edward," Jacob called as he ran off into the woods. Probably to phase and run patrol or with his pack.

"How about we enjoy our last night before we have a house full of little girls," Edward suggested. "After all, Alice isn't making us help decorate."

"Good idea," I said grinning as Edward scooped me up bridal style and carried me to our bedroom.

The next morning, we woke Nessie up and took her to the main house. Esme had fixed her some fried eggs and cinnamon rolls. After she ate her breakfast, I had Nessie do a math worksheet. She is already at an advanced sixth grade levels. When she finished, Edward had her practice piano for half an hour. 'Duchess' Alice received calls all morning confirming her vision that all Nessie's friends could come.

"Daddy, am I done yet?" Nessie asked as she finished playing Esme's favorite. Edward had started teaching it to her last week.

"Yes sweetie. You did very well," he complimented her. Nessie read _Romeo and Juliet_ until about one when Esme fixed her a peanut butter and honey sandwich for lunch. She wasn't very excited about not hunting today, but Nessie was happy that her sandwich had honey on it and was therefore sweet.

"Nessie, come on! We have to get you ready!" Alice exclaimed as she ran over to Nessie, picked her up, and carried her upstairs to her room. Rosalie quickly followed, commanding Edward, Esme, and I come upstairs as well. She ran to Alice's closet and returned with an armful of clothes.

"Edward, Alice said to tell you that this isn't a ridiculous costume," Rose said as she through Edward a tux. "It's your limo driver uniform." He walked to his- scratch that- our room to change. "Esme, here's your gown. Alice says your title is to be Lady Esme, mother of Queen Bella and King Edward," Rosalie informed her. "Now, 'Queen Bella'," she addressed me smiling.

"Yes, 'Duchess' Rosalie," I said jokingly using her title as well.

"Put your gown on, and then I must do your hair by order of our sister, 'Duchess' Alice."

"If I must," I complied. It is for Nessie. I pulled on the floor length royal blue gown with silver trim on the bodice and sleeves and silver flowers stitched onto the skirt. At least I don't have to wear a corset like that awful prom dress they forced me into junior year. Rose also forced me into some silver stilettos. Then she fixed my hair in a cascade of curls and added a small silver tiara.

"You are queen after all," she commented as she placed it on my head.

"Thanks Rose. You can go do Nessie's hair now," I said walking out of Alice's closet where I had been changing. I headed over into Edward's and my room and saw him looking amazing in his tuxedo. I started having fuzzy human flashbacks of our wedding day. I walked silently up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. Edward spun around and smiled his crooked smile.

"You look absolutely beautiful, my Queen," he said as he leaned in to kiss me. On his lips, Queen was a term of endearment rather than a mocking title assigned Alice the pixie party planner and used by the rest of the family.

"And you look very handsome, King Edward," I said as I pressed my lips to his.

"I love you," he whispered in between kisses.

"I love you too, Edward," I said, and I wrapped my arms around his neck and started running my fingers through his hair.

"Guys, come on! You have to get downstairs for Princess Nessie's grand entrance," Alice said as she burst into our room wearing a green dress with elbow length sleeves and silver accents.

"Alright Duchess," I said sarcastically.

"Oh Bella, you want your daughter's first slumber party to be amazing, right?" she countered.

"Alice, any party you plan is going to be amazing. Come on Edward," I said as I took his hand and headed downstairs to the living room. Esme and Rosalie were already there. Esme had on a pale yellow gown with a cream underlay and golden trim, and Rosalie was wearing a red gown with black ribbons crisscrossed across the bodice and black lace and silver accents with black elbow length gloves.

"Esme, Rose, you look great!" I said.

"You too Bella," Esme said very motherly as always.

"Thanks!" Rosalie said. "Just wait till you see Nessie." Then my ears tuned into the talking upstairs that just got louder.

"Aunt Alice, I don't want to wear those shoes!" Nessie whined.

"But Nessie, they complete the outfit," Alice begged.

"My pink high tops will look fine!" Nessie said defiantly. I smiled. She definitely has my taste in shoes. That's my girl.

"Alice, I have to go pick up the girls soon," Edward reminded her.

"Oh fine Nessie! Wear your converse. At least you can't see them under the dress," Alice relented. Then she walked to the top of the stairs and got our attention. "Presenting Princess Renesmee Carlie Cullen," she announced and then came downstairs at vampire speed.

Nessie walked to the top of the staircase smiling. She was wearing a medium pink dress with a cream satin underlay on the skirt that had a slit up the front and golden piping around the edges. The bodice had gold piping around the cap sleeves and neckline. There were rhinestones on the skirt and a golden sash tied in a bow in the back. She had on elbow length cream cloves. Her hair was down with a golden tiara with what I assumed were real diamonds in it resting in her curls.

"Nessie, you look beautiful," I said smiling at my little girl as she descended the stairs in her converse and ball gown.

"Yes you do, sweetie," Edward said smiling at our daughter.

"You look just like a princess," Esme added.

"Thank you Momma, Daddy, Grandma," she said smiling at each of us and then curtsying as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Now Princess Nessie, I shall be chauffeuring you to pick up the visiting princesses," Edward said regally.

"Daddy, you don't have to talk like that until we pick them up," Nessie said giggling.

"Farewell all, the princess and I are departing," Edward said still talking like a king. Nessie kept laughing.

"Edward, just go," Alice said, and I could see that she was trying to hold back her own laughter.

"That's King Edward to you, Duchess," Edward said smiling at his sister as he and Nessie walked out the front door. He opened the backdoor for her and she climbed in. Since it was a limo, she didn't need her car seat, which we were planning to upgrade to a booster seat soon. Then he waved bye, climbed in the driver's seat, and they were off.

"Edward really is a great father," Esme said smiling affectionately at her oldest son.

"He is," I said smiling in return.

"Okay everyone, enough with the sappiness. There's still work to do," Alice announced. After making place cards and doing other last minute touchups, I suggested that we get some band aids and other simple first aid supplies just in case. With Nessie involved, Alice couldn't really tell if there would be any injuries. Then switched on the TV and waited for Edward and Nessie to return.

**A/N: The super descriptions of the dresses are thanks to Alice. Nessie wearing her converse with her dress is payback. :) Haha! Luv Ya'll! Please review! (it may inspire me to write faster) Oh, and by the way, if you would like to see my drawings of Nessie's ballet outfit or the dresses, PM me and I can email them to you or something. If enough people want to see them, I may make a FB page for my stories. :)**


	14. Chapter 14: Chauffer Extraordinaire

***Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the amazingly wonderful Twilight Saga, and I am not her.***

**A/N: This chapter is an EPOV. Please review! I'll send you virtual Edward or Jacob hugs depending on your preferance. :)**

"Daddy, who are we picking up first?" my little girl asked me with excitement flowing through her thoughts.

"Your friend Prim lives farthest away, so we are picking her up first. That way we can drive normally, well normal for us anyways, for the longest distance," I explained while I drove as fast as the limousine would allow. Once I pick up the little girls, I have to drive the speed limit. Most of the girls live in the outer suburbs of Seattle closer to Forks. Only two of them, Prim and Cammie, actually live in Seattle. Prim lives in an apartment on the far side of the city. When we drove into the big city, I heard Nessie's excited thoughts.

_"Ooh, the city is so big! I can't wait to see my friends! I know I can't get super close to them though, since we'll have to move soon. Maybe I can write Emily after we do," _Nessie thought. The maturity of her thoughts surprised me.

"That's a great idea sweetie," I said as we pulled up in front of Prim's apartment complex.

_"Oh my, they weren't kidding about the limo. How much money do these people have?"_ I heard Prim's mother think. She and Prim walked outside carrying a duffle bag, sleeping bag, and pillow. Everyone in the lobby was wondering who was in the limo. The speculations ranged from the governor toa socialite to the president. I climbed out of the car and opened the back door.

"Hello Mrs. Masen. I'm Edward, Nessie's father," I told her even though she remembered my name just to put her at ease. Hmm Masen, interesting.

"Hello Edward. Call me Caroline," she said. "Prim has asthma, so she has an inhaler with her. If she does anything really active and starts breathing heavy, then she needs to use it. She knows how."

"Alright, Bella, my sisters, my mother, and I will watch out for her," I assured her.

"Nessie!" Prim exclaimed when she noticed my daughter sitting in the back seat listening to her iPod. She climbed into the back of the limo and sat next to Nessie. "I love your dress!"

"Oh, hey Prim. Thanks, my Aunt Alice designed it," Nessie told her after she pulled out her ear buds.

"That's so cool! Can I meet her someday?" Prim asked as I took her bags from her mother and put them in the trunk.

"She is going to be at the party," Nessie said smiling.

"Cool," Prim exclaimed.

"Bye sweetie. I love you. Be good for Mr. and Mrs. Cullen," her mother told her as she leaned into the car and hugged her goodbye.

"I will. I love you too Mommy," Prim said smiling. I said bye to Caroline, and climbed by into the driver's seat.

"All right girls, let's go get Cammie," I told them and drove off. I hate driving slow. When we pulled up to Cammie's apartment building, I noticed that it was quite fancy. Cammie walked out with her father. He hadn't been at class the other day, but his thoughts told me that he was. I got out of the limo and opened the back door.

"Hi, I'm Edward, Nessie's father," I said as I took Cammie's bags from her dad.

"Hello, I'm Joe. You take good care of Cammie," he told me sternly.

"Yes sir," I answered. He seemed a good deal older than me and I thought it best to stay on the safe side and say sir.

"Okay Edward, bye. Bye sweetie," he said hugging Cammie.

"Bye Dad," Cammie said as he climbed into the car. She didn't seem fazed by the fact it was a limo. Maybe she has ridden in one before. She commented on Nessie's dress just like Prim had. Then we headed off to get Gracie and Lucie who live in the same neighborhood. When we pulled up to Gracie's house, I saw a big German shepherd in the yard, barking.

"Shh. Down girl," Gracie's mother said to their dog, whose name I read from her thoughts was Cleo. She was carrying a big purple backpack, and Gracie followed her out carrying her pillow and sleeping bag.

"Gracie!" Nessie, Prim, and Cammie exclaimed in unison.

"Hey guys," Gracie said smiling after handing me her stuff. "Hi Mr. Cullen," she said politely.

"Hi Gracie. Hello Mrs. Phillips," I said smiling.

"Hello Edward. Bye Gracie. I'll see you tomorrow," she said as she hugged her.

"Bye Mommy," she said and climbed into the car. I put her things in the trunk and then climbed in after telling Gracie's mother goodbye.

"Ooh, Gracie you got glasses!" Cammie said.

"Yeah, I got them yesterday. Do you like them?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah, they're really cute," Nessie told her. Prim and Cammie agreed.

"Thanks guys. I was afraid people would make fun of me," Gracie admitted.

"No way! They're awesome," Prim exclaimed.

"Girls, we're at Lucie's house," I told them as we pulled up. Lucie and an older boy who looks about thirteen walked outside. I climbed out of the car and opened the door for her.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen, Nessie's father," I told him.

"Oh, hello Mr. Cullen, I'm Johnny, Lucie's older brother. Our dad is at work, and our mom is at the store. I was watching Lucie until you got here," he explained.

"Alright bye Johnny. I'll take good care of your sister," I said as I put Lucie's bags in the trunk.

"Okay Mr. Cullen. Bye Luce," he said hugging her bye. He really does love his little sister. He even has a nickname for her. His thoughts were very caring.

"Bye Johnny," she said and climbed into the limo.

"Hey guys," she said grinning at the girls.

They chatted about Nessie's dress and other random things on the way to Bridget's house. We picked up Bridget, Sarah, and Nicole. Only Morgan and Emily were left. Morgan was next. We pulled up in front of her house which was an older looking place. She ran outside followed by a little toddler. He looked about three years old.

"Evan, come back," Morgan's mom called as she followed her kids outside.

"Okay Momma," he said and ran back up to her.

"Hello, Edward, right?" Mrs. Jones said.

"Yes. Hi Mrs. Jones. I'll take Morgan's bags," I said as I pulled open the back door of the limo.

"Bye Mommy," Morgan said as she hugged her mom bye.

"Bye sweetie. Be good," Mrs. Jones said.

"Yes ma'am," she said and then climbed into the limo and began talking to the other girls. Lastly, we went to pick up Emily. When we pulled up in front of her house, she burst out the front door.

"Nessie!" she exclaimed as I climbed out and opened the back door.

"Emily!" Nessie called back. I could hear both girls' thoughts and they were both thrilled to see each other again. Emily is mature for her age, and I feel bad that Nessie grows so quickly that they won't be able to see each other anymore after we move. At least they can write, and when Emily reaches around eighteen, they can see each other again because Nessie won't get much older than that. She'll just age faster. I wish she could just have a normal childhood. Well, as normal as possible with vampires as parents and a werewolf as a best friend. Emily said bye to her parents, climbed in the car, and we headed home.

"Princesses," I said as we drove up the driveway with the lights glowing on the trees, "welcome to Cullen Manor." All of Nessie's friends gasped as they saw our house with the banners depicting our family crests on the outside.

"Oh Nessie your house is amazing!" Emily exclaimed awestruck.

"Yeah," Cammie said.

"Totally," said Gracie.

All the other girls murmured their ascent as well. I parked in front of the house and saw Alice, Rosalie, and Bella outside to greet us. I climbed out and opened the door one last time. The girls gasped again when they saw my family all dressed like royalty.

"Welcome back, King Edward," Alice greeted me. As the girls climbed out, she introduced everyone, "Hello, I am Duchess Alice, this is my sister Duchess Rosalie, and this is my other sister Queen Bella. Welcome to Cullen Manor." She led the girls inside, and Esme was waiting in the living room. "Princesses, this is Lady Esme, our mother."

"Hello girls," Esme said smiling.

"Hello Lady Esme," the girls said back almost in complete unison.

"Now please state your names and then we can go upstairs to get you outfits fit for princesses," Rosalie said smiling.

"I am Princess Cammie," she said smiling.

"And I'm Princess Bridget," she said giggling and playing along with the titles. Alice was thrilled.

"I'm Princess Morgan," she said and curtsied.

"I am Princess Prim," she said grinning.

"I'm Princess Gracie," she said quietly.

"I am Princess Sarah," she announced regally.

"And I am the lovely Princess Emily," she said curtsying as well.

"I am Princess Nicole," she told us.

"I'm Princess Lucie," she said smiling brightly.

"And lastly, I am Princess Renesmee Carlie Cullen of Forks, but you can call me Princess Nessie," my little girl said smiling and then curtsied.

"Alright girls," Rose said, "Duchess Alice and I will take you upstairs to give you princess makeovers!"

The girls all cheered and followed Rosalie and Alice upstairs.


	15. Chapter 15: Pampered Princesses

***Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga, Stephenie Meyer does.**

**A/N:Firstly, I'd like to thank I Say It Like It Is for making a few outfits for this story. There's a link on her profile. Also, I'm going to start makign my own.**

* * *

><p>I followed Alice, Rosalie, and the girls upstairs to supervise and make sure they didn't go overboard. When I got to the top of the steps, I saw that Alice had totally transformed the top floor. There was a sign on her and Jasper's door saying 'Salon and Spa' and one on Rose and Emmett's room saying 'Dressing Room.' I peeked in and saw a rack with dresses in nine different colors with matching shoes, gloves, and tiaras for each. Alice of course went overboard and bought custom dresses for all the girls. One is even strapless. Hopefully it's for Emily. At least she is almost eight. There were also some couches in there. Who knows where she got them from? I walked over to the Salon and Spa next. The girls were all sitting on the floor chatting. They were in the process of having their nails painted by Alice, Rose, and Nessie. There was also a chart on the wall saying what color makeup, nail polish, and hair accessories each girl was to get. I noticed that Nessie must have had her nails painted earlier because they were a lighter shade of the pink on her dress with gold French tips. She had taken off her gloves to do nails.<p>

"Good Bella, you're here. Go paint Lucie's nails Kelly green and put silver French tips on them," Alice commanded.

"Yes, Duchess. Nice chart by the way," I told her as I got to work on Prim's nails.

"Thanks," she said as she returned to painting Gracie's nails dark purple with gold swirls. Nessie was chatting adamantly with Emily as she painted her nails a silvery blue color, and Rose was smiling and talking to Cammie about fashion while painting her nails pale gold.

"So, Princess Lucie, are you enjoying yourself?" I asked her.

"Yes ma'am. I'm excited about getting a princess dress to wear," she told me, smiling shyly.

"So, what's your favorite color?" I inquired.

"Green!" she exclaimed smiling at her nails. Ah, so that explains the variation of colors. Alice must have tried to incorporate the girls' favorite colors along with what would look best on them.

"So, Lucie, can you keep a secret?"

"Yes," she said eagerly.

"The food that Lady Esme made is delicious," I told her grinning as I put the finishing touch on her toes.

"Oh good. I'm getting hungry," she said grinning back.

"Alright, now sit here and wait for your nails to dry. I have to go paint Sarah's nail's," I told her and walked over to the shelf of nail polish Alice had set up. After referencing the chart, I grabbed a light melon color and white and headed over to paint Sarah's nails. Alice Rose, Nessie, and I finished relatively quickly since four of us were working. Everyone did two girls, except Alice, who did three. Once their nails were all done, Rose and Alice started taking the girls whose nails were dry into the bath room to have their hair and makeup done. I followed them and saw two stations, hair and makeup, each marked with another sign. Rose would do the girls hair in various styles and then send them to Alice for makeup. This consisted of light eye shadow, sheer shimmery power, and some sparkly lip gloss. They then sent them with Nessie and me to the dressing room where I noticed another chart saying the color of each girl's dress, shoes, gloves, and tiara.

Gracie was first in. Rose had pulled her hair half up and left half down. As Alice's chart said, I helped her into a dark purple, sleeveless gown with a gold bow in the front. The stitching was also gold. She also received some gold sandals, pale gold short gloves, and a gold tiara with amethysts in it.

She and Nessie sat on a couch and talked while I helped Emily. Her dress was the strapless light blue, Cinderella-esque one. The top was plain blue satin, and the skirt had a sparkly tulle overlay. Her hair had been done up in a ballet bun with a few lose strands down and curled on each side. She also got silver sandals, white elbow length gloves, and a silver tiara with diamonds and sapphires in it.

Next came Lucie. Her dress was a pastel green with a silver waistband and short sleeves. Her gloves were short and white with a darker shade of the green around the edges. Her shoes were brown gladiator sandals, and her tiara was silver with emeralds. Rose had left her hair down but had curled it.

Cammie came in next. Her dress was white and sleeveless with a red sash that tied in the back and red trim on the bottom edge. Her shoes were silver sandals that show cased her bright red toe nails. Her gloves were a light silvery color and barely came past her wrist. The tiara for her outfit was silver with rubies.

After Cammie, Nicole came in. She was thrilled to be dressed up as a princess. Rosalie had left her hair down since it is so short. Her dress was bright yellow with cap sleeves and a brown waist band, trim on the sleeves, and peter pan collar. Her shoes were brown sandals, and he gloves were cream colored and elbow length. Her tiara was gold with topaz stones.

Then Sarah came in. her hair was waterfall braided on both sides so that it encircled her head, the hair that wasn't in the braids was left straight. Her dress had spaghetti straps and was a bright melon pink color. There was a gold sash around the waist that tied in the front. Her shoes were gold sandals with melon ribbons that tied around the ankles. Her gloves were short and a lighter shade of the color of her dress, and her tiara was gold with pink diamonds.

After Sarah was finished, Prim came in. Rose had left her hair down in its natural curls. Prim's dress was pale sunset orange with gold spaghetti straps and a thin gold band around the top of the ribcage. Her gloves were white and elbow length, and her shoes were gold sandals. Her tiara Alice picked out was golden with orange sapphires.

Then Bridget came in. Rosalie had fishtail braided her long hair. Bridget's dress was turquoise and sleeveless with a thin silver band around the waist and silver swirls on the bottom of the skirt. Her shoes were silver sandals, and her gloves were short and white. Her tiara was silver with aquamarine gems.

Lastly, Morgan came in. Her dress was lavender and had cap sleeves with silver trim around them and the neckline. The skirt was poufy and tulle. Rosalie had done a side French braid in her hair. Her shoes were silver sandals, and Morgan's gloves were elbow length and pale silver. Her tiara was silver with alexandrite stones. All the girls looked beautiful. Rose and Alice came into the Dressing Room.

"Alright Princesses, we are going downstairs for a photo shoot and then we will have tea!" Alice exclaimed. All the girls cheered and followed her out of the room and down the stairs. Esme and Edward had set up a camera and backdrop in the living room.

"Girls, line up please. We will do individual shots and then a group shot. Princess Nessie, would you go first and show these princesses some poses they can do," Rose said as she picked up the camera.

"Okay Aunt Rosalie," Nessie said smiling as she pranced in front of the backdrop which was of a fairytale castle.

"Nessie, give me some sass," Rosalie instructed. Nessie put her hands on her hips and popped her hip out to one side as Rose snapped away. "Now blow me a kiss," she instructed. Nessie leaned forward and blew a kiss, leaving her hand by her mouth for a moment. "Great, now give me sweet and innocent," she said. Nessie clasped her hands behind her back and smiled sweetly. Awe Nessie looks so cute. She knows her poses since Alice and Rosalie throw her fashion shows all the time. "Good job Nessie. Now, Emily, you're next," Rosalie told her. She walked up from the front of the line and Nessie sat next to me on the couch.

"Momma," she said sweetly.

"Yes Nessie," I said to my little girl.

"Thank you for letting me have a sleepover! It's really fun hanging out with all my friends and helping Aunt Rosalie and Aunt Alice do makeup and hair," she said hugging me.

"Awe, sweetie I'm so glad you're having fun. You're welcome. Out of all the parties your Aunt Alice has thrown, I think this one would have to be my second favorite," I told her.

"Which one was your favorite?" she asked me.

"Hey Nessie, what are we talking about," Emily said as she sat down on the couch grinning.

"Oh, my momma was about to tell me which one of the parties Aunt Alice has thrown is her favorite," she explained.

"Ooh, what is it?" Emily asked curiously.

"Well," I told the two little girls, "my favorite party that Alice has ever thrown-" I started.

"Duchess Alice, your highness," Alice corrected.

"Yes, Queen Bella," Edward said as he walked over and sat on my other side, "what is your favorite party _Duchess_ Alice has ever thrown?" he asked taking my hand.

"Well, I'd have to say that my favorite party she's thrown would have to be our wedding reception," I said smiling at my husband and the girls.

"What's a wedding reception?" Sarah asked.

"That's a party you have after you get married," I explained.

"Why is that one your favorite Momma?" Nessie asked.

"It's my favorite because I love your daddy very much, and our wedding and reception was our way of telling everyone that we were going to spend forever together," I told her and the girls who were listening.

"Daddy," Nessie asked, "is that your favorite party Aunt Alice has thrown too?"

"Yes it is sweetie. And it's for the same reason as your mother," he said smiling as he wrapped his arm around me and kissed my cheek.

"Alright girls, everyone come here for the group picture," Rosalie instructed. They all posed and Rose snapped a few shots. "Now, King Edward, Queen Bella, and Princess Nessie, come here. I want to take a family picture," she instructed. The three of us walked over. For the first few shots, Nessie just stood in front of Edward and I. Then Edward picked her up and wrapped his arm around my waist. I could see his love for the two of us glowing in his eyes. I am so lucky. I think Rosalie got some great pictures. "All right, Edward take the camera. Cullen women, over here," Rose said indicating the backdrop. Esme, Alice, Rosalie, and I walked over, and Nessie went back to sit with her friends.

"Nessie you get back over here," Alice told her. "You are a Cullen woman too," she said smiling at my daughter. All of us girls posed while Edward took the pictures.

"Alright, now that we're done, let's go have tea, or more appropriately, hot chocolate," Esme announced.

"Yay! I don't like tea anyways," Sarah said.

"Me either," Prim confirmed.

The girls started chatting again as they headed to the dining room. _I think this will be the first time people have ever eaten in here._ I thought as I lifted my shield. Edward smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review Please! It would make me so happy! I appreciate constructive critisism. Also, sorry agin for the major Alice-y chapter with all the clothing descriptions. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	16. Chapter 16: Tea and Games

***Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga, but Stephenie Meyer does.***

**A/N: This chapter is NPOV.**

* * *

><p>I lead all my friends into the dining room. Momma, Aunt Alice, Aunt Rosalie, and Grandma decorated it to look just like a real royal tea party. The table had a pretty lacey table cloth on it, and the good china was out. There were place cards with everyone's names written in fancy swirly letters. After we sat down, Grandma came out with the first course.<p>

"Everyone," she said as she walked in gracefully carrying a tray of sandwiches cut into triangles, "here is the first course. There are three kinds of sandwiches: pimento cheese, peanut butter and jelly, and chicken salad."

"Can I have pimento cheese?" Emily asked.

"Sure dear," Grandma said as she placed a sandwich on Emily's plate. Then she went around the table and gave everyone else the sandwich of their choice. I picked chicken salad. Then Grandma brought out bowls of tomato soup and gave them to everyone.

"Are we having tea?" Cammie asked.

"Nope, hot chocolate," I said grinning.

"Oh good. I don't like tea," Bridget said.

"Yeah, only old ladies drink it," Morgan added. We all talked while Grandma came out and poured hot chocolate out of a pretty pink tea pot into our tea cups.

"This soup is really yummy Lady Esme," Gracie said smiling.

"Thank you dear," Grandma responded. Momma, Aunt Alice, and Aunt Rosalie aren't in here. I can hear them in the living room. I wonder what they're doing.

"This hot chocolate is great too!" Sarah said holding the cup with her pinky out, taking a sip. "Did you make it?"

"Yes I did. Thank you," Grandma said smiling. When we all finished our food, Grandma brought out a tray of petit fours.

"What are those?" Nicole asked curiously.

"Sweetie, these are petit fours. It's a small, square cake covered in frosting. They are commonly had at tea parties," Grandma explained.

"Ooh, I had those once!" Cammie exclaimed. "They're really good," she said as Grandma handed her one. When she put one on my plate, I picked it up and took a small bite.

"Grandma these are awesome!" I said excitedly.

"I'm glad you like them Nessie," she told me. We all talked while we finished up out petit fours. By the time we were done, it was about seven thirty. "Alright girls," Grandma announced, "Queen Bella, Duchess Rosalie, and Duchess Alice have set up your sleeping bags in the living room. Now, please return to the dressing room. You will find your pajamas there along with the queen and the duchesses to take your dresses."

"Come on guys," I said smiling, leading them upstairs. Everyone followed me back to the dressing room. Momma, Aunt Rosalie, and Aunt Alice were in there helping everyone out of their dresses. After Emily and I took ours off, we walked over to where our pajamas were sitting. Mine were Snow White themed and Emily's were ballet themed.

"So Nessie, are we going to watch the music video?" Emily asked me.

"Yeah Momma said we could," I told her.

"Cool, so can I see your room while we wait for everyone else?" she asked after we had our PJ's on.

"Well, this is my Grandma and Grandpa's house. My aunts and uncles live here too, but Momma, Daddy, and I have our own house," I explained.

"Oh that's cool. I'll have to come over some time," she said smiling.

"Definitely," I agreed. Sarah and Gracie walked over to talk to us after they put their pajamas on too. Sarah's had Hello Kitty on them and Gracie had a purple Rapunzel nightgown.

"So what are we going to do when we go downstairs?" Gracie asked.

"We're going to watch a music video that Nessie and I made!" Emily told her.

"Ooh, that's so cool! Did you actually sing or just lip synch?" Sarah asked.

"Lip synch what?" Cammie asked wearing Minnie Mouse pajamas.

"Oh we didn't lip synch the music video Emily and I made," I explained.

"You all made a music video! That's so cool!" she said jumping up and down.

"That _is_ awesome!" Nicole exclaimed. Her pajamas had Tinkerbelle on them.

"So who all is ready?" Bridget asked as she walked up wearing romper pajamas.

"Um, everyone except Prim and Lucie is ready. Oh and I love your pajamas!" I told her.

"Thanks so much!" Bridget said.

"I'm ready now and Lucie almost is," Prim said as she walked up in pink cat pajamas.

"Yay! Then we can go watch the music video," I told everyone. We were all sitting criss cross apple sauce on the ground waiting for Lucie, Momma, Aunt Alice, and Aunt Rosalie.

"Well I'm ready!" Lucie announced as she walked over in her cupcake nightgown.

"Okay girls, you can sit there and chat a little longer while the duchesses and I put on our pajamas," Momma said as she, Aunt Alice, and Aunt Rosalie walked out of the room.

"Nessie your grandma is really young," Morgan observed.

"Um, yeah well my Daddy and aunts and uncles were adopted by my grandma and grandpa. That's why Grandma doesn't seem old enough to be a grandma," I explained.

"Oh that's cool," Morgan said. "It would be cool to be adopted, except for the whole not knowing your real parents thing."

"Yeah," Cammie agreed.

"I'm adopted," Lucie said, staring at the floor.

"That's neat," Gracie said.

"My parents died when I was really little," she told us sadly.

"Oh I'm sorry," I told her.

"It's okay, I was too little to remember them," she said looking at me.

"Okay princesses, time to go down stairs!" Aunt Alice said enthusiastically as she walked into the dressing room aka Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett's bedroom. Aunt Alice had on really cute Juicy Couture pajamas. The pants were different shades of orange circle stripes, and her tank top was orange and said Juicy Couture with palm trees in some of the letters. We all stood up and followed her downstairs. I walked up to her.

"Aunt Alice," I started to say.

"Yes Nessie," she said bending down to my level at the top of the staircase.

I touched her face and thought, "this party is awesome. Thanks for throwing me the best party ever." Then I removed my hand and hugged her. I know that I can't use my power on humans, but I can use it on Aunt Alice.

"Oh, you're welcome Nessie," she said grinning hugely, and then she grabbed my hand and led me down the stairs. The second I got down there, I saw all my friends gasping.

"Whoa! This is awesome!" I told Momma, Daddy, Grandma, and Aunt Rosalie. They had set up all the sleeping bags and tons of pillows and had bowls of popcorn and candy sitting around the room. Aunt Rosalie had on Juicy Couture pajamas too. Her shirt was white with gold letters that said "Viva la Fun" which means live for fun. She also had on pink pajama shorts. Momma had on blue plaid pajama pants and a grey t-shirt that said "je t'aime" which means I love you in French. Aunt Alice looked horrified at Momma's pajamas because they weren't designer. I don't see why pajamas have to be designer. It's not like the world is going to see them. Daddy had on a white t-shirt and green and grey plaid pajama pants.

"Okay princesses, everyone find your sleeping bag!" Aunt Alice directed.

"Okay Duchess Alice," Bridget said as she plopped down on her sleeping bag. "Can I have some of this popcorn?"

"Sure, everyone can have any of the snacks," Momma told us. She and Daddy were snuggled next to each other on the couch, and Aunt Rosalie was sitting in an arm chair.

"Alright, so first, we are going to watch a very special music video made by our very own Nessie Cullen and Emily Williams!" Aunt Alice told everyone as she turned on the TV and started the video. Emily and my sleeping bags were right next to each other, and we self-critiqued our work as we watched. It turned out better than we remembered. Aunt Alice must have done a little editing work. When the video was over, everyone complemented it.

"Nessie that was great, sweetie," Daddy said. "Come here." I walked over to the couch where he and Momma were.

"It was amazing, honey," Momma said as she and Daddy hugged me.

"Now, we're going to play a super version of mall madness," Aunt Alice told us. "There will be three games going simultaneously. I have customized tokens for everyone," she said as she handed them out. The tokens were just like the ones from the game except they were cartoon versions of us that had our names and either a blue, red, yellow, or green background. "For the credit cards and shopping lists, just match them to your colors," she instructed.

"These figures are so cool!" Sarah told Aunt Alice. "Did you draw them?" When she asked, I realized that it did look like Aunt Alice drew them.

"Yes I did Sarah. Now I will announce your game station. One is by the back window, two is in front of the couch, and three is behind the couch. Okay, station one is Sarah, Gracie, Nicole, and Prim. Station two is Morgan, Lucie, Bridget, and Cammie. And last but not least, station three is Emily, Nessie, Duchess Rosalie and me! The winner of each station shall face off in the final round! Now let's go!" Aunt Alice announced. We all played and had a ton of fun. The top three ended up being Aunt Alice, Gracie, and Cammie. I wasn't surprised that Aunt Alice won our game. She has shopping, even in a board game, down to an art. The final victor turned out to be Cammie. Aunt Alice was a little disappointed and surprised that a little girl beat her, but of course, she already knew that it was going to happen. When the games were over, everyone snuggled into their sleeping bags and Aunt Rosalie started _The Princess Diaries_. Morgan, Prim, and Gracie all fell asleep during the movie, but the rest of us stayed up to watch the second one, _Princess Diaries Two Royal Engagement_. Everyone else fell asleep during that one.

"Daddy, can you tuck me in?" I asked. All the adults were still up because of course vampires can't sleep.

"Of course Sweetie," he said as he and Momma got up from the couch.

"Goodnight Daddy. Goodnight Momma. I love you," I said as I hugged them. I pressed my hands to their faces to emphasize my thoughts and show them how much I love them and this party that they let me have.

"We love you too Nessie," Daddy said after giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"Yes we do," Momma said kissing me on the forehead too. Daddy pulled my sleeping bag around me and started humming my lullaby. That was the last thing I heard as I drifted off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Go to my profile for pix of the outfits! And please review! I'm almost done with school for the year so updates will be coming more often very soon! And remember reviews, including constructive critisism, make me happy!**


	17. Chapter 17: Morning

***Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.***

**A/N: Hey guys, here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long. I've been busy and am currently writing too many stories. I have exciting news, The Dancing Angel is my first story to get 20 reviews! I'd like to thank my epic reviewer, InSaNeAnNiE. You really made me super happy for reviewing every chapter. I'd also like to thank Anne Shirley Cullen because she reviewed last chapter. :) Thanks guys, you are the reasons this chapter is here now. Enjoy!**

The morning after Nessie's sleepover, Esme and I fixed the girls pancakes with their choice of toppings. After breakfast, the girls all got dressed, and Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle got home from their hunting trip. The girls were all sitting in the living room watching cartoons with Emmett and Jasper, who had been roped into it by Alice and Rosalie, when Nessie and Emily came running into the kitchen.

"Momma, Daddy, can you please call Emily's parents to see if she can spend the day with Jake and me? We were going to look at the tide pools today," Nessie requested with a pleading look on her face.

"Well, Edward, what do you think?" I asked him.

"I think that as long as it's okay with Jacob and Emily's parents, then it would be fine," he said smiling at me and then at the girls. "Nessie, call Jacob. If it is okay with him, Momma and I will call Emily's parents," Edward told our daughter. He couldn't deny her anything.

Nessie and Emily ran over to the phone. Edward smiled at me and wrapped his arm around my waist as our daughter picked up the phone and quickly, but not too quickly to be abnormal, dialed Jacob's number. The phone rang six times and then Jake answered. He had probably just woken up.

"Hello?" he answered drowsily, sounding like a question.

"Hey Jake, it's Nessie!" our daughter answered enthusiastically.

"Oh hey Nessie! What's up?" Jake asked her with more energy than before. "And why did you feel the need to wake me up so early?"

"Oh, well you know how we are going to the beach to look at tide pools and so I can tell you about my party?" Nessie asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, I was wondering if it would be okay if I brought my friend Emily. We still have to check with her parents, but if they say yes, can she come?"

"Um sure. Should I get Quil and Claire to come too?"

"Sure. Emily is seven though. So she's a little older than Claire. But, Claire would get to talk to a real ballerina," Nessie said quickly.

"Okay, I'll invite them. And I'll be by in half an hour to pick you up," Jake said. "And your friend, if she comes," he added as an afterthought.

"Okay Jacob. See you soon. Love you," Nessie said smiling.

"Love you too Nessie. Bye," Jake said and hung up.

"Okay Momma, you can call Emily's parents. Jacob said yes!" Nessie exclaimed as she handed me the phone.

"Alright sweetie, I will. You and Emily get back to the cartoons with your uncles," I told her.

"I really hope your parents let you come. Jacob is awesome. He's my best friend. He's a lot older than us, but he's really like an older brother to me," Nessie whispered to Emily.

"He sounds really cool," Emily whispered back as they sat on the floor with the other girls watching some cartoon that Emmett had picked out.

"Well, love, I believe you have a phone call to make," Edward told me smiling.

"I believe I do," I said smiling and gave him a quick kiss before dialing the Williams' number.

"Hello, Williams' residence," Emily's mother answered.

"Oh, yes, hello, this is Bella, Nessie's mother," I replied.

"Bella, how are you? Is Emily alright?" she asked worriedly.

"No, she's fine. Actually, Nessie wanted to know if Emily could go to the beach with her today. My friend, Jacob, lives on the La Push reservation, and Nessie goes and spends time with him often. He is like an older brother to her," I explained.

"Who all would be with them?" she asked, no doubt concerned about her daughter spending the day with a grown man.

"Oh it would be Jacob and probably his friend Quil and Claire, one of Nessie's friends from the reservation. Quil babysits her a lot," I told her. "I would trust Jacob and Quil with my life. They take good care of the girls."

"Well, if Emily wants to go, I suppose she can, but she needs to be home by four o'clock," she said.

"Alright, Edward and I will bring Emily home at four. See you then," I said smiling as Edward pulled me onto his lap.

"Bye then. Take good care of Emily."

"We will," I said trying to stay focused on the conversation, but Edward was staring into my eyes and dazzling me.

"Goodbye."

"Bye," I breathed and hung up the phone as Edward planted a kiss on my lips. "Edward, you can't do that to me when I'm on the phone with a human," I whispered.

"What? I can't kiss my wife when I want to?" he asked feigning innocence.

"You can," I whispered as he ran his hand along my jaw, "but not when the house is full of little girls or when I'm talking on the phone," I continued and cupped his cheek with my hand.

"Well, can I kiss you now?" he whispered.

"Yes, but outside," I told him.

After checking to make sure no one was looking, Edward scooped me up and ran outside, a little ways into the forest before setting me down and kissing me.

"I missed doing that," he told me as he broke the kiss.

"Me too," I whispered back as I heard Jake's rabbit drive up the driveway. "Well, I believe you need to drive some little girls home now," I said tapping his nose.

"Yes I do, but only if you'll come with me."

"Of course, now let's get back to the house. Jake's here for Nessie and Emily," I told him as we started walking back. When we got to the house, we found Jake in the living room with the girls watching cartoons.

"Bella, Edward!" Jacob called and walked over to us as soon as he saw us.

"Hey Jake," I said hugging him. "Really? You're watching Phineas and Ferb?" I asked jokingly.

"Nessie asked me to. And in my defense, the show is actually pretty good," he said crossing his arms and looking like a stubborn little boy.

"Okay, okay. Edward and I are going to take the rest of the girls home. After we leave, you can take Nessie and Emily to the beach," I told him. "Nessie!" I called.

"Yes Momma," she said as she entered the kitchen.

"Daddy and I will see you later. You and Emily have a good time at the beach. Be safe. I love you," I said hugging her.

"Okay Momma, I will. I love you too," she said.

"I love you too sweetie," Edward said, hugging her and kissing her head.

"You too Daddy. See you later," she told Edward smiling and ran back to the living room.

"Girls," I said walking into the living room, "go get your bags. King Edward and I are taking you home."

They all ran off and grabbed their bags except Emily and of course Nessie. When the girls returned to the living room, Emmett and Jasper carried all the bags out to the limo. After the girls piled inside, Edward and I got in the front, and he started the car.

"Where are Nessie and Emily?" Gracie asked.

"Oh, Emily is being picked up later," I explained. "And Nessie is staying to keep her company."

"Okay," Gracie responded and the girls began talking again about a dance recital in two months. Apparently they were going to start learning their dance on Wednesday.

After Edward and I dropped all the girls off, we went back to the cottage for some alone time before Nessie got home. As we sat on our couch and snuggled, I thought of something.

"Edward, do you think Nessie will be okay moving after her recital. I know we have to move soon, but it will be hard on her."

"Bella, we knew this would be hard, but we want Nessie to have normal friends, even if she can't see them for long. She can keep in touch with Emily through letters or e-mails since it seems like they are the closest. Eventually, when Nessie stops aging and Emily catches up, maybe they can see each other again," he told me staring into my eyes. "Nessie is dancing because she loves it, not because she wants to make friends."

"Oh, you're right. You always are," I consented. "Nessie's a big girl. She understands that she won't be able to see these girls after we move. And you're right, she does love dancing, and I can't wait to see her recital."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: For quicker reviews, review! Also, I plan to incorporate more dance stuff into it from now on. Enjoy and REVIEW please!**


	18. Chapter 18: Family Meeting

***Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, the Peanuts gang, or My Big Fat Greek Wedding.***

**A/N: hello my lovelies. Sorry to keep you waiting, but here's the next chapter! And if I get 5 reviews, I'll post another chapter today! Also I would like to say thanks to my amazing reviewer: InSaNeAnNiE! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>After Nessie and Emily's beach escapade with Jake, Edward and I took Emily home and then headed back to the house. Alice and the boys had cleaned up all the party supplies while we were gone. The second we stepped in the door, Alice called for a family meeting.<p>

"Okay everyone, family meeting! This is important!" she called.

"Alice, no need to yell. There aren't any humans here, so we can all hear you at normal volume," I told her as I sat down next to Edward at the dining room table.

Jasper was already there, and Emmett came running in behind us with Nessie on his shoulders, giggling. He is really great with her, for the most part. Although, sometimes he acts less mature than she does. Rosalie followed them in taking a picture for the photo album she and Alice are making. The three of them sat down on the opposite side of the table, Nessie still on Emmett's shoulders. Finally Carlisle and Esme came and took their seats.

"Okay, let the meeting begin!" Alice declared. "First off, the topic today is Kate and Garrett's wedding in two months. This also involves Nessie's spring recital around the same time. About the wedding, Kate wants Bella, Rose, and I to be bridesmaids and Nessie to be the flower girl. How does that sound?"

"What's a flower girl Aunt Alice?" Nessie asked.

"Oh sweetie, that's just someone who walks in front of the bride and throws flower petals. Kate wants you to be hers. Do you want too?" Alice explained.

"Do I get a pretty dress?"

"Yes of course!" Alice assured her.

"Yay! I'm going to be a flower girl!" Nessie exclaimed.

Oh yay this is so exciting for Nessie. Being a flower girl is one of every little girls' dreams. But wait, "Alice, what does this have to do with Nessie's dance recital?" I asked.

"Oh well not too long after that we'll need to move so I was wondering if we wanted to move before or after the wedding," she told us all.

"Well Alice, I think it would be best if we moved before the wedding but after Nessie's recital. That way, when we finish our little trip to Alaska, we can go straight to the new house. That would also give Jacob a last few days with his father, that is if he choses to come with us," Carlisle said.

"That sounds fine to me, but I don't know how Charlie will take it," I said.

"I just hope I can find us a house and get it ready by then. By the way, where will we be moving dear?" Esme asked.

"We have two options. We can either move to Buffalo, New York or Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. There are some nice small towns in both areas," Carlisle announced.

"There are more shopping options in New York," Rosalie said. "But speaking of moving, I suppose we'll have to start school again," she sighed.

I know that Rose hates going back to school. And speaking of school, this would be my first time going back to high school. Ugh just when I thought it was over. And what about Nessie?

"Actually," Carlisle said, "you won't need to go to school. We will have to move more often until our little ballerina here is fully grown. And I know none of you, especially Bella and Edward," he said looking at us," want to miss Nessie's childhood. So, I was thinking, we could all live close but in different houses as couples. That way you children wouldn't have to go to school and we could stay for a year or two," Carlisle explained his plan.

"Oh thank you Carlisle! That would be perfect!" I exclaimed.

"Yes Carlisle, thank you. I definitely do not want to miss more of my little girl's childhood than necessary," Edward said smiling and taking my hand under the table.

"I thought so Edward," Carlisle said smiling at his son. "Now for a vote, where do we want to move?"

"Buffalo!" Alice exclaimed!

"I second that," Jasper added.

"Pittsburgh!" Emmett called out despite Rosalie's glare aimed at him. "What? There's more trees in Pittsburgh!" he declared causing us all to laugh.

"I vote Pittsburgh and not because I have a strange obsession with trees," I said causing everyone to laugh again and Emmett to cross his arms and pout. "I just don't want to be subjected to frequent shopping trips."

"It's alright Uncle Emmett," Nessie said patting his head. "I like trees too."

"At least someone appreciates me," Emmett muttered.

"Anyway, back to the voting," Edward said. "I vote Pittsburgh."

"Definitely Pittsburgh," Rose said; I suppose she still has bad feelings about New York.

"New York!" Nessie declared.

"I personally say Pittsburgh," Esme said. "More real-estate opportunities."

" Well it seems no matter what I chose, Pittsburgh wins. So Esme, dear, you may want to start looking into houses. Alice, is there anything else we need to know about the wedding?" Carlisle asked.

"Not for now. So, meeting adjourned," Alice announced.

"Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, do you want to go hunting?" Edward asked as we all got up and headed to the living room.

"Sure lets go!" Emmett said.

Carlisle and Jasper gave their acsent as well.

"Can I come Daddy?" Nessie asked.

"Actually Sweetie why don't you stay here with Momma, your Aunts, and Grandma," Edward suggested.

"Alright Daddy."

Hmm. This is a bit suspicious. Why would Edward want to go hunting with the guys when they were just hunting the other day?

"Bye Bella, we'll be back soon, love," he said before kissing me softly and then turning to Nessie. "Now you be good okay," he told her.

"Yes sir. I love you," Nessie told him as she gave him a hug.

"I love you too sweetie. Have fun with Momma."

"Bye Daddy!"

"Bye sweetie," he said as he walked out the door followed by Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett after they said their goodbyes as well.

I heard the Volvo's motor start and head away from the house. So, they are taking the car. Odd.

"Okay," I said as soon as I couldn't hear the car anymore. "What is up? They just went hunting the other day! Alice what are they doing?" I exclaimed, slightly exasperated.

"Well Bella, here's a hint. What is tomorrow's date?" Alice asked like she was explaining it to a little kid.

"February fourteenth. Wait... February fourteenth... Tomorrow is Valentines Day!" I exclaimed as I realised it.

"Yes Bella, tomorrow is Valentines Day. The boys go on a 'hunting trip' every year on the thirteenth. They actually think we don't know they're shopping. I suppose you didn't notice last year. It's quite funny actually, they all seem to convieniantly forget that I can see the future every year on this day," Alice explained laughing.

"Oh well that makes sense. Well except for the forgetting you can see the future. Seriously, do they think they can actually pull the 'hunting trip' thing every year?!" I laughed.

"Momma, can we make some valentines? Emily was telling me about the ones she made yesterday. She said she was going to mail me one!" Nessie explained.

"That's a wonderful idea Nessie," I told her. "Alice," I said knowing I would regret this but asked anyway, "can you get out some craft supplies?"

"Of course Bella! Rose, come help me carry some stuff!" She exclaimed running up stairs with Rosalie right behind her.

"Let's go sit down Nessie," Esme suggested, leading us back into the dining room.

Nessie took a seat and Esme and I sat on either side of her. I quickly ran and grabbed paper and a pencil.

"Okay sweetie," I said as I sat back down, " lets make a list of everyone you want to make one for."

"You and Daddy, Grandma and Grandpa, Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper, Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett, Emily, everyone else in my dance class, Grandpa Charlie, and... JACOB!" she exclaimed at the end.

Of course she wants him to be her valentine, I thought shaking my head slightly and smiling as I wrote the names down. That reminds me of when Jake was my 'valentine.'

"Hey Nessie, do you wanna hear a story?" I asked.

"Yes Momma!" She said as Alice and Rose came down with boxes of lace, glitter, markers, and construction paper.

"Oh, I want to hear this," Alice said sitting down and began organizing the supplies.

"Go ahead Bella," Rose said as she took a seat as well.

"Alright, well one time Nessie, a long time ago, Jacob was my valentine...He and I used to do homework together a few times a week when I was in school. One day, when I got to his house, Jake handed me a box of conversation hearts. I had totally forgotten that it was valentines day, so of course I felt bad. He asked me to be his valentine since I didn't get him a 'fifty-cent box of candy'. I then found out that being Jacob's valentine entailed being his slave for life! I took the candy anyways, and he held the whole slave for life thing over my head a few times untill I finally got out of it. So thus concludes the story of the time I was Jake's valentine," I said ending the story quickly once painful memories started to crop up.

"Why weren't you Daddy's valentine?" Nessie asked.

"Daddy was on a trip at the time," I told her. Yeah neither of us like to relive that time. A few memories are painless... until I think about the context.

"Well lets get started," Alice declared seeing the sad look start to appear on my face.

"Okay, who's first?" I asked.

"Jake!" Nessie exclaimed and set to work cutting a big red heart out of construction paper.

When she finished, it had lace on the edges and little hearts in different colors all over it with conversation hearts sayings on them. In the middle, it said, "Jacob, will you be my valentine? Love, Renesmee." The back said, "which of course makes you my slave for life! Haha!" By the time Nessie finished all her cards, the guys still weren't back so she and Esme decided to make heart shaped cookies. While they baked, Rose, Alice, and I decided to watch a movie. We were about to put in _My Big Fat Greek Wedding_ when Nessie walked in.

"The cookies are in the oven," she announced. "Can we watch _Be My Valentine Charlie Brown_?"

Nessie had recently grown to love Snoopy. He has always been one of my favorites, so when I showed her _A Charlie Brown Christmas_ this past Christmas, she fell in love with the Peanuts gang and insisted that we buy her a Snoopy stuffed animal. Once she got it, she wouldn't let go of it for a week. Little things like that make me remember that she is still just a little girl, no matter how smart she is. We also ended up buying her the Snoopy movie for every major holiday.

"Sure sweetie. Alice will you put it in?" I asked as Nessie put her hand on my cheek and showed me an image of me getting her Snoopy from the cottage.

"I'll be right back," I said as I got off the couch and ran out the door.

After digging through her stuffed animals and finding it, I heard the Volvo returning. I ran back to the house and sat back down on the couch, handing Snoopy to Nessie. She then proceeded to climb on my lap. Alice put the DVD in, and we all got settled to watch as Edward and the guys walked in.

"How are my girls?" Edward asked as he sat down next to me on the couch and put his arm around my shoulders.

"We're good Daddy. We're going to watch _Be My Valentine Charlie Brown_. Do you want to watch it with us?" Nessie asked him with pleading eyes that were impossible to resist, and she put her hand to his cheek to intensify her point.

"Of course Nessie," Edward said, giving her a kiss on the forehead, causing her to giggle.

Jasper and Emmett sat with Rose and Alice, and Carlisle went up to his office to get some work done. After we all got settled, Alice pressed play.

When the movie was over, Nessie ate a cookie and then the three of us headed to the cottage for the night. After Nessie had her bath and put her pajamas on, we read another chapter of _The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe_. By now, we were about half way through, and Nesdie was in love with the book. After three chapters, Nessie yawned loudly.

"I think it's time for someone to go to sleep," Edward said, closing the book.

"But Daddy," Nessie begged, "I want to know what happens next."

"We'll read more tomorrow night honey," he told her.

"Okay Daddy. Night night. I love you."

"I love you too sweetie," he said kissing her on the forehead. "Sweet dreams."

"Love you too Momma," she told me.

"I love you too Nessie, so much. Goodnight baby," I told her, giving her a hug and tucking her in.

"Night Momma,"she sighed as she lay down and shut her eyes, clutching her stuffed Snoopy to her cheast.

Edward and I turned off the lights and shut her door as we left. Then we went to our room and put on pajamas.

"Edward, you are such a great dad," I told him, giving him a hug. "

"Thank you. And you, love, are a wonderful mother," he responded, kissing me on the nose.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Forever."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: you know you want that extra chapter so review! Review like the wind Bullseye! (Please pardon my odd take on a Toy Story 2 quote and just review!)**


	19. Chapter 19: Hugs, Kisses, and Music

***Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! Just my ideas :)***

**A/N: So I was a little disappointed that I didn't manage to get 5 reviews so I could put this chapter up sooner. I mean, I know you guys read it because you favorite it and follow it and all, but could you please review! They make me so happy. But, I would like to thank my two reviewers: Guest (you know who you are, I don't. But congrats for being my very first guest reviewer!) and InSaNeAnNiE. Thanks guys! Enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Edward whispered after giving me one last soft kiss, "Happy Valentines Day, Mrs. Cullen."<p>

"Happy Valentines Day to you as well, Mr. Cullen. Do you have anything special planned for today?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. It involves my beautiful wife and daughter. Speaking of which, one moment," he said as he rushed into the closet and reappeared seconds later wearing jeans and a red sweater, holding a big stuffed bear, a heart shaped box of chocolates, some flowers, and a small red gift bag.

"And who is all that for?" I asked playfully.

"Well these," he said holding up the bag and flowers, with a huge grin on his face,"are for my beautiful wife, whom I adore. And these," he said gesturing to the bear and chocolates he had set down, "are for my wonderful daughter."

"Ah, I see," I said smiling back. "Thank you. You really didn't have to."

"Yes I did. It Valentines Day, I love you, and I would be honored if you would be my valentine," he said offering me a bouquet of red and white roses and the gift bag.

"Well, I would love to be your valentine. But give me a moment," I said dashing into the closet.

I decided on a light pink frilly dress and some red flats. Alice will be so proud. I also picked out Nessie's outfit. I chose red skinny jeans, a white t shirt with hearts on it, pink high tops, and a red alice band for her and set it on a dresser. Then I dug Edward's gift out of the bottom of my drawer. I had made him a mix CD of all of our songs from high school. It included my lullaby, Claire de Lune, some Linkin Park, and many other songs we both love. The front of the disk says, "Our Songs 2008-2009 Love Bella." I hope he likes it. I walked out of the closet, holding it behind my back.

"Now that I'm dressed, lets continue," I said smiling and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"You look beautiful," he said, placing a soft kiss on my lips, though it quickly started to become more passionate.

I tossed the CD on the bed as I put my arms around his neck.

"Bella, I would love to continue, but our daughter will be up any minute," Edward said, pulling away. "Now may I please give you your presents, my valentine?" He asked, smiling his crooked smile I've always loved.

He dazzled me into saying, "Uh, I suppose."

"Thank you," he said giving me a soft kiss before handing me the roses and the bag.

"No, thank you Edward. These are beautiful," I said as I walked into our little kitchen that Esme had added last summer once Nessie started eating human food more often and put them in a vase on the table.

. Edward followed me in and placed the gift bag in my hands once again.

"Trying to get out of your gift I see," he said with a smirk.

"No, my dear husband, you are just being a distraction," I told him as I pulled the tissue paper out of the bag to reveal a small jewelry box.

I slowly opened it to find a locket similar to Nessie's inside with an intricate infinity symbol carved on the front. When I opened it, I saw a picture of Edward and I on our wedding day on the left, and one of the three of us sitting in the meadow smiling on the right. I flipped it over to find "Forever" written on the back in cursive.

"Oh Edward, its beautiful. Thank you so much. I love it," I told my wonderful husband, giving him a tight hug and opening my sheild to show him how truly grateful I am. It showed me how truly perfect my life is and has been as both human and a vampire.

"I'm glad you like it. I must have done well if you aren't protesting a gift."

"Will you put it on for me?" I asked, handing it to him and spinning around.

"Of course," he replied as he placed the chain around my neck, his hands stroking my collarbone and slowly running through my hair before placing a kiss on the back of my neck after he closed the clasp.

"Now for yours," I said taking his hand and pulling him to our room. "It's not as nice as mine but...here," I said picking the CD up from the bed and handing it to him.

He glanced at the cover for a minute before placing it in the stereo. The first song began to play, Claire de Lune.

"Bella, I love it. Thank you," he said pulling me in for a hug.

Just then we heard footsteps, and Nessie came walking into our room rubbing her eyes.

"Morning Momma and Daddy. Happy Valentines Day," she said smiling.

Edward picked her up and kissed her forehead . Then she touched his cheek for a moment."

"Yes, she is," he said smiling, obviously answering her question which I would probably never know. "We have something for you," Edward told her.

"What Daddy?"

He covered her eyes and sat her down in front of the bear and chocolates.

"This," he said removing his hand. "Happy Valentines Day sweetie," he told her.

"Oh Momma, Daddy I love him! Thank you!" She exclaimed, hugging the bear, which was as tall as her sitting down.

"You're welcome Nessie. Now open the box," I told her.

She did, and the look of joy on her face when she saw all the chocolates was monumental. She looked like a kid on Christmas.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed, her mouth half full of chocolate, as she jumped into my arms and pressed her hands to both mine and Edward's cheeks showing us how much she loves her gifts.

"You're welcome Nessie. Now go get dressed. Your clothes are on the dresser in the closet," I told her, setting her down.

"Okay Momma," she said running off.

She returned in the outfit I laid out for her earlier.

"Momma, can you put my hair in a bun?"

"Sure sweetie. Just sit down," I told her, gesturing to the bed.

She hopped onto the bed and sat criss cross apple sauce with her back towards me. Edward handed me her brush, some hair pins, and a ponytail holder he got from the bathroom, and I got to work fixing her hair.

"Daddy, can I have a piece of chocolate?" Nessie asked sweetly.

"Well, first, it's may I not can I. And second, how about I go make you some breakfast instead."

"Only if you'll make scrambled eggs!" she insisted.

"Okay, I'll go make some," Edward said smiling and walked to the kitchen just as I finished her hair.

"Ta-da!" I announced as I slid the alice band into place.

"Thanks Momma," Nessie said as she hopped up and dashed to her room.

I walked up behind Edward and wrapped my arms around his waist as he finished up Nessie's eggs. Seconds later she reappeared in the kitchen with a homemade valentine.

"Here's your breakfast sweetie," Edward said putting a plate of eggs on the table.

"Thanks Daddy. Happy Valentines day, she said offering the card to the two of us.

It said, "Happy Valentines Day Momma and Daddy! I love you! Love, Renesmee."

"Oh we love it Nessie. Thank you. We love you too," I told her.

"Very much," Edward added kissing the top of her head as she sat down and started eating.

"So what are we going to do today?" she asked after she finished.

"I don't know. What are we doing today Edward?" I asked.

"Well, we're going to go to the main house until lunch. And after that, you," he said looking at Nessie, "are going to Jacob's, and your mother and I have a date."

"Yay! Can we go to the house now?" Nessie asked excitedly.

"Of course baby," Edward told her, smiling. "Hop on."

She jumped onto his back and wrapped her arms around his neck just how I used too. Then, we took off running. I couldn't help but wonder what Edward has planned for tonight. As soon as we got to the house, Alice walked into the living room with a giant pink gift bag covered in red hearts. Nessie, still on Edward's back, put her hand to his face with an inquisitive yet excited look on hers.

"Why don't you ask your aunt?" He suggested.

"Aunt Alice," Nessie asked sweetly after jumping off Edward's back, "what's in the bag?"

"Oh nothing..." Alice sighed, "just your Valentines Day present!" she exclaimed at the end.

"Ooh yay! Can I open it?!"

"May I open it Nessie. It's may I," I corrected her, my inner English nerd coming out.

"Sure, sure. _May_ I open it Aunt Alice?" she asked again.

"Sure Nessie," Alice said handing her the bag.

Nessie quickly pulled out the tissue paper to reveal a pink tutu. She smiled hugely and put it on right away, twirling around.

"I love it!" she declared, placing her hand on Alice's cheek. "Oh and happy Valentines Day!" she added handing a pink heart shaped card to Alice. "It's for you too Uncle Jasper!" she called to Jasper who was somewhere else in the house.

Just then, Rose and Emmett came walking down the stairs.

"Hey squirt, nice skirt," Emmett told Nessie playfully. After a pensive look flickered over his face, he started cracking up.

"Em, what in the world is so funny?" I asked him, utterly bewildered. Then again, he is Emmett.

"I'm a poet and didn't even know it!" he declared, still laughing.

"It's not a skirt Uncle Emmett!" Nessie exclaimed with a furious look on her face. "It's a tutu! Do you not know the difference?!"

"Yeah dude, can't you tell the difference?" Jasper asked as he entered the room, cracking up at Nessie's face.

Because she is so little, the furry just makes her look cuter and a little commical, almost like a kitten trying to be a tiger, I thought with my shield down. That is another part of Edward's present, I'm keeping it down all day.

"Thank you, love," Edward whispered in my ear. "By the way," he added nonchalantly, "she got that from you. Whenever you were human, I thought you looked cute when you were angry. I thought exactly what you just did, that it looked like a kitten who thought it was a tiger. That's why I laughed when you were angry," he explained, continuing to whisper.

Ah, well it is cute. I forgive you for laughing, I told him through my thoughts just as Emmett composed himself enough to speak again.

"Sorry kiddo, how was I supposed to know?" he said still rhyming. "Hey! I should do this all day!"

"Emmett McCarty Cullen, don't you dare!" Rose told him, giving him her I mean business look.

"Sorry Rose, I'll stop," he said gulping.

"Much better. Now apologise to your niece."

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I hereby give you my sincere apology," he declared, bowing to Nessie.

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks Uncle Emmett. Aunt Rosalie, happy Valentines Day. This was for both of you, but since Uncle Emmett is being a bozo, you can have it," Nessie said handing Rosalie a card.

Normally I would reprimand her for calling someone a bozo, but Emmett deserves it, so I'll let it slide this time. Edward chuckled and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Thank you Nessie. I love it," Rose told her, giving her a hug.

"You're welcome. Grandma, I have one for you and Grandpa too," she called as Esme descended the stairs.

"Thank you dear," Esme said as Nessie handed her a card. "It's lovely. Let me take it upstairs to show your grandpa," she said placing a kiss on Nessie's cheek.

"You're welcome Grandma. Daddy," Nessie asked, giving Edward her puppy dog eyes, "will you please play the piano?"

"Of course," Edward responded, smiling and taking both of our hands, leading us to the piano where I sat beside him and pulled Nessie into my lap. "Which song baby?" he asked her.

"Momma's lullaby!" she declared after thinking it over for a minute.

"Alright then," he said kissing her on the head and then placing a light kiss on my lips before he started to play the most beautiful song ever, my lullaby.

The three of us spent the rest of the morning at the piano, enjoying some quality family time and listening to Edward's beautiful music. At around one o'clock, the doorbell rang, disrupting Nessie and Edward's rendition of "Chopsticks".

"Coming," I called at a slightly louder than normal volume, picking Nessie up off my lap and walking to the door.

"Oh, hey Jake," I said as I pulled the door open to see Jake standing there with the Rabbit parked out front.

"Hey Bells," he said smiling.

"Jacob!" Nessie exclaimed, running to the door as soon as she heard his voice.

"Hey Nessie. Ready to go? I've got big plans for us," he told her.

"Yeah! Oh and happy Valentines Day," she said sweetly, handing him his card.

"Awe thanks Nessie! Of course I'll be your valentine," he assured her.

"Yes!" she exclaimed. "Now read the back," she commanded and he flipped it over, his grin faults ring for a moment.

"Ah, so your mom told you that story, did she?" he asked.

"Yes, so now you're my slave for life! Lets go!"

"Bye baby. Have fun," I told her, hugging her goodbye.

"Be safe princess," Edward told her. "I love you."

"I love you too Daddy! Bye!" She called, walking to the Rabbit with Jake.

"Bye guys! Be back by eight!" I called as they drove away. "So what are our plans for this date?" I asked Edward, shutting the door and turning around.

"Well," he said wrapping his arms around me. "I was thinking we could go to the meadow," he suggested, placing kisses randomly on my face.

"Perfect," I said smiling and kissed him on the lips once before pulling out of his embrace and grabbing his hand. "Let's go," I told him eagerly, leading him outside.

We both ran to the edge of the woods and lept over the river before he stopped and asked with a sparkle in his eyes, "for old time's sake?" turning around for me to climb on his back.

"Why not," I said climbing on and kissing his neck. "Now let's go!"

Edward laughed and took off running. When we arrived at the meadow, the sun was shining, and it was just as beautiful as the first time we came. But with my enhanced senses, I can better appreciate it. It still pales in comparison to Edward though, I thought as he began to kiss me again.

"Happy Valentines day, love," he whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too, so much," I told him as we continued into our blissful piece of happiness.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! You know you want to! <strong>

**P.S. check my profile for outfit links! The ones from this chapter will be up tomorrow!**


	20. Chapter 20: First Flight

***Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!***

**A/N: here it is! The real chapter 20! The outfits from this chapter can be seen by the link on my profile. I hope you all enjoy the chapter. This weekend, I'm going to try my best to update Observant as well, but after that, I'M planning on taking a break from writing until December. I hope you all can be patient and stay with me. **

**One last thing, thanks to all my wonderful reviewers: **

**Anne Shirley Cullen, InSaNeAnNiE, and 1 guest. Thanks to you all!**

**Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

><p>The past month and a half, Nessie has been dancing around the house and everywhere she goes, teaching anyone who cares to listen about the different steps. Yesterday, she even had Jacob doing pliés in the living room. It really was a sight to see. She has him wrapped around her little finger. Her class had been working on a dance for their spring recital, and Nessie picked up very quickly. She has fallen in love with ballet and refuses to go anywhere without a tutu on- except hunting because she doesn't want to ruin them. Alice wanted to get her one in every single color so that she would have one to match all her outfits. Edward and I refused despite Alice's constant pouting. It would be a waste of money, and we don't want Nessie to be that spoiled.<p>

At the moment, Nessie was twirling around the living room of our cottage, showing Edward and I what she had learned so far in her dance. She did one final pirouette before curtsying.

"What did you think?" she asked Edward and I, smiling as she came over to the couch, where we were sitting, and climbed into Edward's lap.

"It was beautiful sweetheart," he told her.

"Yes it was. I'm so happy that you're enjoying ballet more than I did."

"You danced Momma?" she asked, astonished.

"When I was about 7 or so, your other grandma, my mother, Renee, enrolled me in ballet lessons. But, like you have heard from your aunts and uncles, I was quite clumsy, so I didn't really do all that well. I ended up quitting after a year or so," I explained while she listened with rapt attention.

"So you didn't like it?" she asked sounding bewildered that anyone could not love dancing.

"Well Nessie, I suppose I might have, if I hadn't fallen so often," I told her.

"Oh," she said with a contemplative look on her face. Whatever she was thinking caused Edward to smile. "Since you don't fall now, will you dance with me Momma?" she asked, pleading, staring at me with her wide brown eyes. There was no way I could turn her down. And anyway, maybe it would be fun now.

"I don't remember much at all, so you'll have to teach me some steps," I told her.

"Okay!" she practically squealed. "Daddy, you can watch! Now this is first position," she said, beginning her instructions, as she placed her heels together and turned her feet out. She showed me the other four positions as well as the arm placements that correspond. After she showed me a few actual steps rather than basics, Edward walked over to the piano and began playing some light, happy peices that were still graceful enough for ballet. Nessie and I began to dance around the living room. It was wonderful to just have fun with my daughter without any worries at all.

As we pirouetted, I heard Alice come in and then the snap of a camera. I finished spinning and turned to face her.

"It was too good to pass up!" she defended. "Bella Sw- sorry Bella Cullen dancing. Plus it's a cute family picture," she said, turning her camera so that I could see the picture of me and Nessie smiling and spinning while Edward sat smiling at his piano.

"Okay Alice. You're forgiven. It's definately a cute picture. Just don't show Emmett," I demanded.

"Okay," she said putting the camera in her pocket. "By the way," Kate's bridal shower is in three days, so we're flying up tomorrow."

"You mean we get to take an airplane?" Nessie asked with astonishment. Now that I think about it, she never has been on an airplane.

"Yes we do!" Alice told her.

"Ooh yay! Commie said her grandma lives in New York City, and she's flown there before," Nessie told us.

"That's neat sweetie," I told her as Alice butted in.

"Oh Bella we /have to go to New York City! We can take Nessie to the American Girl store and see a Broadway show. And of course do lots of shopping," she declared, then turned to look at me with pleading eyes.

"Alice I'm not taking my baby girl to New York City. It's much too chaotic," I told her sternly.

"But Momma, Cammie has been, and really I'm about eight," Nessie insisted. Then she and Alice both gave me puppy dog pouts.

"I'll think about it. But definately not until we move to Pennsylvania," I told both of them, giving in.

"Oh yay! Thank you Bella! It will be awesome!" Alice exclaimed.

"Thank you Momma!" Nessie exclaimed as well, and she put her hand on my cheek, showing me the American Girl doll Emily has that looks like her. /Do they have one that looks like me?/

"Why don't we look online sweetie. Edward, do you want to help?" I asked him.

"Oh why not. Just bring my laptop to the couch," he said as he got up from the piano.

"I'll get it Daddy!" Nessie said, running off.

Edward sat down on the couch before saying, "Be careful sweetie."

I snuggled into his side as Nessie came back into the room gingerly carrying the laptop. She handed it to Edward and then climbed into his lap. "Bella, why don't you look it up," he suggested, handing me the computer. He probably just doesn't know the website.

"Sure," I said and logged in before pulling up . I clicked the page with the "My American Girl" dolls.

"Okay Nessie, which one do you think looks most like you?" I asked.

"I/ think this one does," Edward said pointing at one with straight blonde hair, chuckling a little.

"No she doesn't," Nessie giggled. "But this one," she said indicating a doll with red curly hair and blue eyes, " does. Except she has blue eyes."

"Well baby," I said as I scanned the page, "I think that's the closest you're going to get. But you never know, they might make new ones before we go."

"Okay Momma."

"We better start packing if we don't want Alice to do it for us," I said.

"Alright. Lets go pack," Edward announced before picking Nessie up and slinging her over his shoulder. "I think I'll pack a little girl first."

"You can't pack /me Daddy!" she exclaimed through giggled as we walked to the closet.

"Alright then, Bella do you want to pack her?" he asked me, jokingly as I got our suitcases out.

"Oh I suppose," I mock sighed and began tickling her as Edward out her down.

"You can't pack me either Momma!" she laughed.

"Why not?" I asked, faking confusion.

"Because, bags are for clothes not people!"

"Oh! Edward, did you know that?" I asked, my voice infused with surprise.

"No love, I didn't. That sure takes the fun out of packing," he fake sighed.

"It's okay Daddy. We can do something fun after we pack."

"Alright then. Well make sure to pack warmly Nessie. Alaska is cold."

"Everyone knows that Daddy!" Nessie giggled.

"Alright, then lets get to packing!" I announced.

The next morning, Edward and I went in to wake Nessie up. We had made her a large breakfast of human food since she would only be hunting while we were there.

"Good morning sweetie," I said kissing her forehead. "Time to get up."

"We're going to Alaska today Nessie," Edward told her. "We get to see our friends."

"Morning Momma and Daddy," she mumbled and then yawned as sh sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Get dressed sweetie," I said. "Breakfast will be ready soon."

"May I wear one of my tutus?" she asked.

"No sweetie, sitting on it the whole plane ride would crush it. Now go get ready," I told her.

"Yes ma'am," she said and ran to the closet while Edward and I returned to the kitchen to finish up her breakfast.

She entered the kitchen a few minutes later wearing dark skinny jeans, her grey Ugg boots with purple knee high socks pulled up over the tops, a purple North Face jacket, a dark grey t-shirt with a pink Superman logo, and a pink and purple stripped scarf. She definately dressed for cold, but was smart and wore layers.

"You look cute," I told her causing her to blush a little, a trait which she got from me.

"Thanks Momma."

The shirt was something she picked out when the two of us went shopping one day without Alice. It was a little less posh than what she normally wears, but she loved it and I did too. The same day, I had also found a cute blue hoodie with the Superman logo. Maybe we could match today.

"Eat up," Edward told her, sliding her plate in front of her at the table.

"Thank you Daddy!"

"You're welcome baby. When you're done, put your plate in the sink and then go make sure you have everything packed. Momma and I are going to go get dressed," he told her.

"Okay," she said as she stuffed a bite of eggs in her mouth.

"What did we tell you about talking with your mouth closed Nessie?" I asked.

"Not to," she said sheepishly after swallowing.

"Yes. Daddy and I are going to get ready now."

"Okay," she said before eating a piece of bacon.

Edward and I walked into our gigantic closet to decide what to wear. I ended up choosing jeans, a plain white t-shirt, the Superman hoodie, and my duck boots- since they're waterproof- just in case it's snowing when we arrive, which it probably will be. After putting on my clothes and brushing my hair, I headed back to the kitchen before Edward finished getting ready.

"Momma, we match! Can you please side braid my hair?" Nessie asked, handing me her brush and a ponytail holder.

"Sure sweetie just sit down," I told her, indicating a kitchen chair.

I quickly braided her long hair. I was about to start the dishes, but I decided that I wanted to listen to some music. I plugged the iPod that Edward had got me into the dock in the kitchen and turned my Beatles music on shuffle. "Yellow Submarine" came on and Nessie and I started to sing along as I washed the dishes.

We were making up silly dance moves when Edward came in wearing a black Superman t-shirt, jeans, a nice grey jacket- after all, it would look weird for him not to wear one in the winter- and red high tops.

"Daddy, you match too! We're a super family like in the Incredibles/ !" she exclaimed.

"I told you you're a super hero," I said to Edward, giving him a quick kiss.

"Okay then we're all super heroes like Nessie said. Happy?"

"Yes," i told him and then turned toward our daughter. "Now Nessie do you have everything?"

"Yes ma'am. I've got my clothes and toothbrush and stuff in my suitcase, and my iPod and charger, the emergency cell phone, a few books, a notebook, and some coloured pencils in my backpack," she listed off indicating the purple carry-on sized backpack.

"Sounds like everything. Edward are you good?" I asked.

"Yes love. What about you?"

"I've got everything," I told him. "Alice packed our clothes for the bridal shower itself, so I'm all set," I told him, grabbing the handle of my suitcase.

"Well then let's head up to the house," he said, grabbing his own.

Nessie slipped her backpack on and started to pick up her giant duffle bag as well.

"I'll get that baby," Edward told her.

"Thanks Daddy. Now lets go," she announced, walking to the door.

I slipped my iPod, house key, and phone into a small purse that contained our plane tickets, my wallet, a book, and my car key before following Nessie and Edward out the door. I turned and locked it behind us despite the fact that locks don't do much good against vampires. The three of us walked to the house and put our bags in Edward's car before heading inside. When we walked into the living room, Alice was dashing down the stairs with two more suitcases to add to the five already in there.

"Are all those yours?" I asked her.

"No. Of course not Bella. This one contains the clothes for the bridal shower, this one is Esme's, that one is Carlisle's," she said indicating another, "those two by the couch are Jasper's and Emmett's, these two are mine, and Rose is bringing hers down now."

Yes because you definately need/ two suitcases for a few days trip.

It's so classically Alice that I didn't question it.

"Where are your bags?" Rose asked as she came down with a suitcase and large duffle. At least that is slightly more reasonable.

"In Daddy's car," Nessie answered. "Is it time to go yet? I want to ride in an airplane!"

"One minute," Rosalie told her. "Emmett, Jasper, get down here and load them into the Volvo and Mercedes!"

"Coming!" Jasper called as he raced down the stairs with Emmett right behind him.

"Sir yes sir," Emmett said, saluting Alice, before grabbing some bags to carry to the cars.

"Okay is everyone ready?" Alice called out.

"Yes dear," Esme responded as she and Carlisle came in the back door.

"Well then let's go! Edward, Bella, Nessie, Jazz, and I will ride in the Volvo. The rest of you take the Mercedes. Everyone has their tickets, so see you at the Seattle airport, " Alice told us.

We all walked outside and loaded up in the respective cars. Nessie was thrilled that she didn't have to use the booster seat we got her. Edward pulled out of the garage and sped off toward Seattle. I pulled out my cellphone to call Charlie and let him know we'd be gone. Nessie had already called Jake and told him yesterday. After dialing his number, the phone rang five times before he picked up.

"Hello," he answered

"Hey Dad," I greeted him.

"Hey Bells. How are you?"

"I'm great Dad. I actually just wanted to let you know that we'll be out of town for a few days, visiting the cousins in Alaska. Kate is engaged," I explained.

"Alright. Well have fun Bells."

"Thanks Dad. Love you."

"Love you too Bells."

"Bye."

"Bye," he said and hung up.

When we arrived at the airport, Nessie was in awe of how big the place was. We headed straight for the security check. We gave them the tickets and went through the scanners. Once we got to the other side, we checked our suitcases and went to claim seats by our terminal.

"Momma," Nessie asked, "I'm hungry. Can we go get some food?"

"Sure baby. Edward, do you want to come?"

"Why not," he replied, smiling and stood up to accompany us to the food court. When we got there, he asked, " what do you want sweetie?"

"Um, some chicken nuggets and ice cream," she decided.

"Edward, you go get that. I'll take her to pick some candy for the plane. Do you want anything to drink Nessie?" I said.

"Coke please," she replied, and the two of us walked up to the snack counter.

"What can I get for you two?" the boy at the desk asked. He appeared to be in his early twenties and was apparently trying to flirt since he winked at me.

"Nessie, what do you want?" I asked her, ignoring the guy.

"Um , some M&M's," she decided.

"Here you go kid," the guy said, handing her some which she promptly shoved in the side pocket of her backpack.

"And you," he asked with a stupid looking 'you'd be lucky to date a guy as great as me' smile on his face.

"Nothing thank you," I responded and handed him my credit card with my left hand, flashing my rings.

His face fell for a moment before he told us the price, swiped the card, and handed me it and the receipt.

"Have a nice day," he said, outwardly cheery again, but I heard him mumble as we walked away, " why are all the hot ones taken?"

Nessie and I walked back to the cafeteria to fi d Edward holding a tray with McDonalds chicken nuggets, fries, and a chocolate ice cream cone.

"Thanks Daddy," Nessie replied as we sat down and she began to eat.

After she finished, I was wiping some ice cream off her face when the loudspeaker called out that our flight could start boarding. The three of us dashed back to the plane and our family started boarding. Nessie Edward and I sat together. As the plane took off, Nessie was amazed.

"Daddy, Momma, we're flying! Look how high up we are!" She exclaimed. We had let her have the window seat.

"I know Nessie," I told her smiling. "It's pretty cool isn't it?"

"Yeah," she said as she stared in amazement at the city below.

As soon as the flight attendant said we could use electronics, Nessie popped in her earbuds and continued to look out the window in astonishment the whole way there.

"Eventually the novelty of this will wear off," Edward said, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"I know. She is going to have to deal with moving a lot."

"Well, for now, lets just enjoy our trip," he suggested, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Alright," said as I snuggled into his side and pulled out a book to distract me from all the humans' scents.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! You know you want too!<strong>


	21. Chapter 21: Snow Day

***Disclaimer: I'm not Stephanie Meyer!***

**A/N: I'm back and still alive! Those of you who read these know that I said I was taking a break until December. So, here it is… the newest chapter of The Dancing Angel! I'd like to thank all my wonderful reviewers who stuck with me:**

**Ashley (Guest)**

**Two Unamed Guests**

**I hope the rest of you like this chapter, and please review!**

* * *

><p>When we arrived at the Denali airport, everyone was there to greet us. After we picked up our luggage, we headed outside and saw our family standing by four cars. As soon as Nessie saw them, she ran over to hug everyone. She ran a bit too fast to pass as a human, but hopefully people would just pass her off as an overly energetic little girl. The rest of us followed Nessie at human speed to greet our cousins. Being closest to Kate after she helped me learn to project my shield, I went to say hi to her first.<p>

"Bella, I'm so glad you could come! And thanks so much for agreeing to be a bridesmaid," Kate said as she hugged me enthusiastically.

"Hey Kate," I said, smiling at my cousin. "Of course I agreed. Now let me see the ring!"

"Wait! I haven't seen it yet either!" Rosalie exclaimed. She came over and gave Kate a quick hug before Kate lifted her hand and revealed a beautiful diamond ring.

"Oh Kate, it's beautiful!" I said, admiring it.

"Good job Garrett!" Rose called out.

"Thanks!" he replied.

"Hey, I helped!" Alice called out.

"Good job to you too Alice," I told her.

"It's lovely," Esme said as she and Carlisle came over to greet Kate.

Nessie was busy talking to- well actually showing things to Carmen, so I walked over to where Tanya and Edward were talking.

"Hi Bella," Tanya said, giving me a quick side hug.

"Hi Tanya, how are you?" I asked as Edward wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Oh I'm fine. I may die alone," she said overdramatically, "but other than that, I'm great."

"But you can't," Nessie said as she walked over to us.

"Well I suppose you're right Nessie," Tanya said with a smile as she hugged her.

After the Volturi incident, Tanya had warmed up to the idea that Edward really was mine and off the market, and we had actually become friends.

"Why don't we finish catching up once we get home instead of standing out her in the cold all day," Eleazar suggested.

"That sounds like a plan," Carlisle agreed.

"Come on love, we're riding with Carmen," Edward said, gesturing toward a white car, whose make and model I had no idea of, that Carmen was walking towards.

I still wasn't very knowledgeable about cars, but thanks to Rose and Jake, I knew everything about our family's. All others still held little to know interest for me. I took Nessie's hand and led her to the car. Edward loaded our luggage in and then opened the doors for Nessie and me. Carmen was already in the front seat. After we all settled in, Nessie stared out the windows at the snowcapped mountains in the distance. She has always been enraptured by snow, and the fact that it is March has no bearings on the snowfall here.

Edward sat up front and chatted politely with Carmen- who drove just like every other vampire I know, insanely fast- while I sat in the back with Nessie. I had never actually been to the Denalis' house before. They had come to Forks a few times, but we had never been to visit them since I joined the family, and I was curious to see what their house looks like. Nessie suddenly had a perplexed and slightly impatient look on her face and turned to look at Edward intently.

"We'll be there in about ten minutes sweetie," he told her with a grin. Ah, I understood now. It was the classic "are we there yet" scenario.

"So are you excited about being a flower girl in Kate's wedding Renesmee?" Carmen asked.

"Yes ma'am," Nessie replied with a big smile. "Aunt Alice said she would design me a pretty dress with a tutu skirt!"

"I know it will be beautiful," Carmen assured her.

"I can't wait to-" Nessie started to say, but switched topics mid-sentence. "Look Momma! It's snowing!"

I glanced out the window, and sure enough I saw shite flakes softly falling to match the quiet fluttering I heard on the roof of the car. "It is baby," I responded with a smile.

"Can we go play in it when we get there? Please?!" she begged, touching my cheek and showing me memories of our family playing in the snow this winter with a wistful tone. It was impossible to resist.

"After we unpack," I relented, with a smile.

"Yay! I want to make a snowman!" she announced.

"That sounds like a lot of fun Nessie," Edward told her as he shifted in his seat to smile at the two of us.

As he turned back around, a huge mansion came into view. Unlike the Cullens' home, the outside was anything but traditional. It was sleek, modern, and light but featured similar huge windows. The house was in a secluded location on a mountainside surrounded in pine trees, each dusted with snow. It was beautiful.

"Nessie," Edward said smiling his crooked grin.

"What Daddy?" she asked, staring at the house.

"We're here."

She smiled hugely and then touched my cheek, showing me the house and thinking, _"It's beautiful Momma."_

"It is baby," I told her with a smile as I noticed that everyone else had arrived as well. "Now let's go unpack so we can play in the snow before Aunt Alice drags us into wedding planning."

Edward came around and opened the door for me and then Nessie. Now that we were away from the humans, we didn't have to worry about keeping the charade anymore, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper carried all of the suitcases inside in one trip. The Denalis had two guest rooms- one for show and one that used to be Irina's room. That one had been fixed up for Nessie to use, and hers, Edward's, and my luggage was placed in there. Rosalie's, Alice's, and Esme's bags had been put in Tanya's room, and Jasper's, Emmett's, and Carlisle's bags were in the other guest room. After unpacking, we all put on snow coats and boots- at Alice's insistence, so we "wouldn't get our clothes wet"- and headed out to play in the snow.

My aversion to snow was gone now that the cold and wet didn't affect me like they did when I was human. When we got outside, Emmett started an epic snowball fight- guys versus girls, and we won! Afterwards, Nessie wanted to build her snowman. We all decided to make it a contest. Edward and I helped Nessie, and the rest of the family paired off in couples. Tanya, after appointing herself the official judge, chose to go inside and dry off from the snowball fight. The rest of us got to work. Edward, Nessie, and I built a snow family complete with a mom, dad, little girl, and a dog that slightly resembled Jacob in wolf form. Alice had brought out a stash of props and old clothes for us all to use to decorate our creations.

After we all finished, Tanya came back outside with a camera. She started at our end of the yard and worked her way down, taking a picture and carefully inspecting each one. Alice and Jasper had made a snow soldier. He even wore camouflage and carried a rifle. Next to theirs, Emmett had somehow convinced Rose to make a snow grizzly bear. Kate and Garrett had made a snow vampire-mythical style- in a snow coffin. It even had fangs. Carlisle and Esme had made a classic snow man, but it was huge- twice as tall as any average snowman. The last one Tanya observed was Carmen's and Eleazar's. They had made a snow clown with a red nose and rainbow afro wig. After closely observing each, Tanya made one last pass down the line before scrolling through the photos on her camera and thinking a moment.

"The winners will be announced in ten minutes in the living room. I will announce first, second, and third place overall and the winner for each of three individual categories," she told us. "So go clean up."

Edward, Nessie, and I ran up to her room and changed into some dry clothes before heading back downstairs. Everyone gathered in the living room, and Carmen and Esme brought Nessie a mug of got chocolate and some chocolate chip cookies. We all settled in and waited for Tanya to come in and announce the results. Nessie was practically bouncing in her seat from excitement and anticipation. The snow and the cold had brightened the rosy flush on her cheeks, and she sported a huge grin. Edward looked at her lovingly before turning his gaze to me. We all had a wonderful time today with our extended family. But it was getting late, and Nessie would need to go to bed soon. Hopefully the cocoa and cookies wouldn't keep her up too long. Just then, Tanya walked in at seven o'clock on the dot-exactly ten minutes after her earlier announcement.

"All right, here are the results. The three categories were humor, creativity, and most effective use of props. The winner for humor is Kate and Garrett's Snow Dracula. The winner for creativity is Rosalie and Emmett's Snow Grizzly." Emmett whooped, causing both Tanya and Rosalie to glare at him, effectively silencing him, before Tanya resumed. "Most effective use of props goes to Alice and Jasper. Overall, Carlisle and Esme came in third. Second place goes to the Snow Grizzly, and first place goes to… Bella, Edward, and Nessie's snow family," she announced.

"Momma, Daddy, we won!" Nessie cheered. "Take that Uncle Emmett! Pay up!" she demanded, turning to Emmett. Apparently they had made a bet at some point about the contest. My brothers are really not the best influence for her. I shook my head with a sigh and Edward chuckled a bit.

"All right squirt, you beat me," Emmett said, resigned. "But I still got second," he said, pulling out his wallet. "So, here you go. Twenty bucks," Emmett said as he gave Nessie a twenty.

"Thanks," she said, but it turned into a yawn.

"Sweetie, you've had a big day. Let's get you to bed," Edward said, picking her up.

"But," she started to protest, but it was cut off by another yawn.

Edward gave her a look that clearly said, "See?"

"Okay, goodnight everyone," Nessie called.

After everyone told her goodnight, Edward and I took her upstairs and got her ready for bed. We only made it through half of a chapter of _Prince Caspian_ before she fell asleep. Edward kissed her forehead, and I did the same before we stepped back out into the hall.

I pulled him into a hug. "I love you," I told Edward.

"I love you too. So much," he said before kissing me softly and sweetly. "And I'm glad you're having such a good time with the family. Tomorrow, Alice wants to start decorating for the bridal shower," he said softly.

"Wonderful," I muttered sarcastically, still wrapped in Edward's arms. "Let's go enjoy the last moments of peace before tomorrow."

"Alright love," he said, smiling his crooked smile, before he kissed me once more.

Then we headed downstairs, hand in hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! You know you want to!<strong>


	22. Chapter 22: Time Flies

A/N: Hey everyone… Sorry that I disappeared for so long. I was in "Bye Bye Birdie" at my school, and that plus schoolwork took up pretty much all of my time. Then I went to North Carolina and saw "Wicked" which was phenomenal. Besides all this, I have also been suffering from major writers' block for both of my Twilight stories. Yes, I got Breaking Dawn Part 2 on Blu-ray and have watched it multiple times, but I still haven't quite got my mojo back. I know that I have kept you all waiting though, so here it is, a new chapter of The Dancing Angel.

P.S. Check out the two winners of the Art of Eloquence Challenge I hosted. They're on my profile. First Prize went to Two is Better Than One by EvangelVamp511. The Beauty Lies Behind the Lens by Reena Catheryn came in second.

P.P.S. I know that "The Wizard of Oz" wasn't on Broadway in 2010, but just roll with it. (You'll understand when the time comes)

P.P.P.S. wow this is a lot of post scripts, but anyways I'd like to thank my reviewers:

ashley (who reviewed twice)

Slythindorgirl1

*Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. *

Our stay in Denali was both fun and refreshing. We all had a great time with the family, and Kate had a lovely bridal shower, of course, since it was planned by Alice. Nessie loved the dress that she got to wear for it because it had a tutu-like skirt. By the end of the visit, however, Nessie was getting a bit homesick and impatient to return to her dance class. So, the day we got back on the plane to Washington, she was sad to leave her cousins, but as soon as the plane took off, she was practically bouncing in her seat. Her dance studio was doing "The Wizard of Oz" for their recital, and Nessie's class was the munchkins. She had downloaded the soundtrack, and we had been treated to impromptu solos of "Ding Dong the Witch is Dead" and various other songs these past few days. Edward and I had decided to take her to see the musical on Broadway after we move, and Alice was thrilled for a chance to go to New York City.

The next few weeks went by surprisingly fast. Nessie was at the dance studio twice a week working on the recital, and that along with her schooling and Esme's plans for the new house kept everyone very busy. Sooner than anyone expected, it was already April, two weeks before Nessie's recital. Kate's wedding was the week after, and then we would be moving to Pittsburg. Esme had already been to our new house- well actually, houses since we were all living separately- a few times to work on the decorating. Nessie had warmed up to the idea of moving since Esme had allowed her to help decorate her room. She had told Edward and I that she would miss Emily a lot, but she knew that she couldn't see her again until Emily had caught up with her age-wise and asked if she could just write to her. We were both so proud of our little girl's maturity and told her that of course she could write to Emily.

We had already broken the news of the move to Charlie. He was sad but understanding. Though he didn't know why, he did know that Nessie was growing unnaturally fast, and he knew that we would have to move some day. We promised he could keep in touch and come visit for holidays and such, so he wasn't too depressed. He and Sue had actually just gotten engaged, so thankfully he would have something to distract him from our absence along with someone to take care of him. Nessie was spending time with her grandpa and soon-to-be-grandma whenever she could squeeze the time into her busy schedule. They had both promised to come see her dance recital and so had Jake, Seth, and Embry who was bringing Claire.

Jake had already committed to come visit us in Pittsburg twice a month at least. He didn't want to leave Billy or his pack alone, and when Carlisle and Esme had insisted on paying every time he wanted to visit, he couldn't really say no. Nessie was sad to leave one of her best friends behind, but she was glad that he was at least going to come visit frequently. Alice and Rose were looking online to find a new studio for Nessie after we move in between last minute wedding plans and adjustments. Hopefully the girls and possibly boys there would be as kind to Nessie as the girls in Seattle were.

Emmett drove Nessie to her rehearsal earlier today and picked Emily up on the way. He had taken to driving both the girls to all the extra rehearsals they were having, and we had introduced him to the Williams as my brother. According to Nessie, he cracked jokes the whole drive to Seattle and even took them to get fro-yo one time after practice. Currently, Nessie was in the living room playing with Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett who she had talked into playing Glinda and the cowardly lion. Nessie of course was Dorothy.

I could hear their laughter from where I sat in Edward's and my room in the main house. Edward was playing-or really composing- on the keyboard Emmett and Rose got him for his birthday, claiming a piano was too big, while I read. I would miss this house and really all of Forks. More so than I had ever thought or imagined, it had become my home. It was where I felt like life began: the first place I had real fiends and fit in, the place where I met Edward and my family, and the place where my daughter was born. Everything here held significance. I sighed.

"What's wrong Bella," Edward asked with concern flashing in his eyes.

"Nothing, I'm just going to miss this place," I admitted.

"We'll come back someday, when no one remembers us," he said as i got off the bed and sat next to him on the bench in front of his keyboard. "Maybe one day our baby girl can go to school with us at the school where I met you," he said and kissed me on the nose.

"Ugh, I refuse to think about Renesmee ever being ing high school. I want her to stay little forever."

"Me too baby, me too," he said before kissing me softly. "But sadly she can't."

"I know. At least we get to have her forever though." One of Edward's and my biggest fears before we met Nahul was that Nessie would grow old and die within a few years.

"Yes we do. And she's wonderful. She's enjoying childhood, and yet is still mature enough to understand why we have to move and why she can't see Emily for quite a while."

"She's definately perfect. Is it bad that I'm glad Jacob is staying here?" I murmured.

"I'm glad too. I understand that he cares for her, and I'm happy to let him visit, but I can't wait to have Nessie to ourselves. With everyone living in separate houses, we won't have to share her every single day," he whispered.

"Exactly," I thought, opening my mind to Edward before he kissed me again.


	23. Chapter 23: A New Home, A New Life

**A/N: **Heh…. Heh… *cowers in fear* Please don't kill me for not updating in so long! I do have good reasons! I had exams, I have been working as a scenic designer, and I had summer camp one week! So, yes, I've been very busy, and I still have major writers block for my Twilight stories because I'm not really all that into Twilight anymore. However, rather than dropping my two Twilight stories I'm working on and leaving ya'll hanging, I am going to finish them! I promise! I'm even going to try and get them done this summer! So, for all of you who are still going to read my stories, I really appreciate it, and I would also appreciate suggestions, etc.

Another thing, I have a tumblr now! My username is the same as on here, and I may post stuff about my stories on there, so go check it out!

I'd also like to thank the reviewers from last chapter. I do appreciate you!

So, thanks to:

Anne Shirley Cullen

kyria hyuuga (who reviewed chapter five, but was still my most recent reviewer)

Now without further ado, onto the story!

***Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight*****

"Momma! Someone is at the door!" Nessie called from her new room in our new house that we moved into yesterday.

Carlisle and Esme had moved into their house last week, Alice and Jasper were coming next week, and Rosalie and Emmett were coming the week after them. To make it seem less suspicious, we were not all moving to Pittsburgh at the exact same time. Our homes were all on the same property, but it was big enough to be four separate lots, and the houses were rather spread out. Ours was the largest since we had three of us living there. We also had a guest room for when Jake or my dad and Sue came to stay. The property was beautiful, and we were in the process of unpacking our clothes and other personal items that we had neglected to put away when we arrived yesterday.

After Nessie's recital, in which everyone performed wonderfully, and Kate and Garrett's wedding, which was lovely, Esme put the finishing touches on our new homes, and we had started the process of making sure the town of Forks forgot us. I contacted J. Jenks, and he began to pull our records, making it as if we never worked there, attended school, or even lived there at all. To the people of Forks, Carlisle had gotten a new job elsewhere and the Cullen kids were all going to college. Jenks also gave us updated birth certificates, driver's licensees, etc.

We all had new stories too. Carlisle and Esme were claiming to be in their late twenties. Emmett, Alice, and I were their adopted children, and Alice and I were supposedly biological sisters. We were all in our early twenties and were adopted as teens. We were all married to our respective spouses, and Edward and I had adopted Nessie. Carlisle was working as a doctor, of course. Jasper was getting a degree in British literature, Alice was getting one in theatre because Emmett dared her to, Rose and Emmett were opening a garage, Edward was giving piano lessons, and Esme and I were stay at home moms and homeschooling Nessie.

We had a comfy life set up. All that was left was to sign Nessie up for dance lessons. She loved her old studio and friends there but was also really excited to start at a new place and be in an older class. Edward was at the grocery store getting food for Nessie, so I had no clue who it was who just knocked.

"You can get it sweetie. I'll be down in a minute!" I called back down stairs. I was currently organizing our books in our library, a room that I was very excited about having.

I heard Nessie open the door and say "Hi!"

"Hello dear. I'm Mrs. Collins from next door," said a woman's voice. "What's your name?"

"Renesmee," I heard my daughter say.

"Well Renesmee, are your parents home?" the woman asked as I put away the book I was holding and began to head down the stairs. There were still boxes everywhere, and it was practically a maze to get to the front door.

"My momma is upstairs. She'll be down in a minute," Nessie told her.

"Hello," I said smiling as I came around the corner, after all I didn't want to make a bad impression on our new neighbors.

"Hi, I'm Mary Catherine Collins and I just wanted to welcome your family to the neighborhood," she said sweetly.

"I'm Bella Cullen, and you've already met my daughter. My husband, Edward, is at the store right now getting groceries," I told her to dispel any potential misconceptions. "We just arrived yesterday, and the house is still a mess, but you can come in if you want," I offered.

"Oh no dear, I actually need to be off soon, but I did want to give you these cookies I baked," Mary Catherine, who appeared to be in her early thirties or late twenties, explained.

"Thank you," I told her, taking the plate. "Nessie why don't you take these to the kitchen," I told her, handing the cookies over.

"Yes ma'am," she said, skipping off with them.

"Have you met the other new family who just moved in not too far from your house?" Mary Catherine asked.

"Actually, they're my parents," I told her with a smile, but the statement caused her to get a rather skeptical look on her face. "My brother, sister, and I are adopted," I explained, and understanding dawned on her face. "Nessie is too actually. Anyway, it was nice of you to stop by."

"Oh it was my pleasure. If you need anything let me know. I'm not too far away," she told me.

"Actually, there is one thing. Do you know any good dance studios around here?" I asked her. Ali had found a few places on the Internet, but I wanted some personal opinions too.

"Yes actually, my son Max takes a class at the theatre center, but if you're interested in an actual studio, there is this one newer place that I've heard really good things about."

Mary Catherine gave me the name and address of the studio before she had to go. She also told me that if Nessie was interested in acting at all then I should consider signing her up for the musical theatre camp at the school where she taught. I told here we'd consider it, and thanked her again before she left. I was glad to have such a sweet neighbor, and I felt like we would be good friends if given the chance.

I walked into the kitchen to find Nessie with a significantly less full plate of cookies and crumbs on her face.

"Renesmee Cullen, how many of those have you eaten?" I asked her sternly.

A sheepish expression took over her face as she mumbled an unidentifiable number and held up 5 fingers.

"No more sweets for the rest of the day." I told her.

"Yes Momma," she responded.

"Now help me find that cookie jar your grandma got us so we can put these away. After we're done unpacking we can look at a new studio for you," I told my daughter.

"Okay," she said excitedly and started helping me unpack significantly faster than before. I also decided to stop taking my sweet time and use my speed to my advantage. The house was cleaned up and fully organized— except for Edward's CDs, which only he knew the organization scheme for— an hour later. I missed the cottage, but I also really liked our new house, especially since it had elements reminiscent of the cottage thanks to Esme.

"Momma, you said we could look for a studio now!" Nessie told me.

"Yes you're right. I did. Mrs. Collins told me about a place that I want you to look at," I explained, pulling up the studio's website on my laptop where we were greeted by a video of various dancers telling us why they love their studio.

Nessie had sat down next to me on the couch and we spent the next little bit exploring the website. I also told her about the musical theatre camp, and she decided that she definitely wanted me to sign her up. When Edward got home, we talked about the camp and the studio and decided that both were good fits. I had a feeling we were all going to enjoy living in Pittsburg, even if it was just for a year.

**A/N:** so yup, I wrote ya'll another chapter. Please please please review! It makes me want to write more! I hope you liked the chapter, and I'll try and update again soon, but first I'm going to write another chapter of Observant, a story I have been neglecting even longer than this one…


	24. Chapter 24: Just Keep Dancing

**A/N: Hi guys… It's been a long time… a really long time…like longer than a year. I know, and I'm sorry. Please don't hate me. Here are my reasons: my life is extremely busy, I have had ongoing writers block, I got a new puppy, I started college, and I really don't like Twilight that much (or hardly at all) anymore. Okay, so the dog thing isn't really a reason, but I just wanted to tell you guys. Anyways, I want to finish this story and I have some basic plot points that I have always wanted to include. Therefore, there will be a few more chapters including this one. The first few will go through time, focusing on some major moments in Nessie's life until she stops aging (about five years from where we currently are in the story), and the last will be an epilogue which I have had planned since early on. I really, really hope that you guys don't hate me for taking so long to update, but at least I'm finishing the story right? I hope that those of you who were following the Dancing Angel are still interested and actually read these last few chapters. I promise the story will be finished and uploaded within the next few days. I also plan on writing some more outtakes. So, yeah, enjoy.**

**And thanks soooo much to my brilliant reviewers Anne Shirley Cullen, EBRAJERCECullen 130, CullenFromPanem, and the guest who reviewed. You are all fantastic, and I really hope that you all still care enough about this story to read the ending. You and everyone else who has ever reviewed are why I care enough to finish it. So thank you.**

*****Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, not me. *****

A quick recap since it's been so long: The Cullens have just moved to Pittsburg. While Edward was at the grocery store and Bella and Nessie were unpacking, their new neighbor, Mary Catherine came by with some cookies. She also recommended a musical theatre day camp (which she runs) and a new dance studio for Nessie. After she left, Bella and Nessie finished unpacking and looked up the dance studio online.

Now the new chapter:

After a little bit of research online, Nessie and I decided that the studio Mary Catherine had recommended looked perfect. The kids in the video describing why they loved their studio ranged from around 8 to 18 and all seemed to truly love dancing there. After exploring the website, Nessie decided that she wanted to sign up for both ballet and jazz classes because she wanted to learn a new of dance.

When Edward came home with the groceries, she told him all this, or rather showed him, and he said that she should go visit the studio some time over the summer. If she really liked it, then could register for the fall. We also looked into the musical theatre camp some more, and since the school where Mary Catherine taught was only ten minutes driving normal speeds from our house, we told Nessie she could go if she really wanted.

With camp, visiting the studio, a trip to New York City, frequent visits from Jacob, and a visit from Charlie and Sue, that summer was extremely busy, but we loved it. It really felt like we were a normal family, well except for the fact that we were vampires and all that it entailed. Mary Catherine even turned out to be a good friend, well at least as good of a friend as I could have without arousing suspicion. She even drove Nessie home on the few sunny days of camp. Edward and I claimed other obligations and the rest of the family was on a "camping" trip. It made me thankful that the sun doesn't affect Nessie, but the rest of us couldn't exactly go pick her up, and a nine year old, which was how old we were currently claiming she was, couldn't walk home on her own.

Nessie enjoyed musical theatre camp and loved seeing _The Wizard of Oz_ on Broadway when we went to New York, but having to tone down her singing and memorization skills was difficult for her, so she decided that her foray into musical theatre was more of a one time thing. As she told me after their show, "the dancing was my favorite part anyways, Momma."

One camper, Amanda, was in the level two jazz class at the studio where Nessie wanted to take, and she ended up being Nessie's closest friend from camp. At the end of the summer the studio held a summer showcase for the summer intensive classes they offered. I took Nessie to see it so we could visit the studio, and Edward would have come as well, but he had a piano class to teach at the community college.

After the show, which was surprisingly quite good, I took Nessie to meet the owner of the studio.

"Hello," I introduced myself, "I'm Bella Cullen, and this is my daughter Renesmee. We just moved to Pittsburg this summer for my husband's job and have been looking for a new studio for Nessie," I explained. "She's been dancing since she was very young and couldn't bear to quit just because we moved."

This of course was all true in a sense. Edward had gotten a job in Pittsburg, but that isn't why we moved. And Nessie had been dancing since she was one, which is very young, but since she's now two claiming nine, she hasn't been dancing all that long. However, her teacher didn't need to know any of this. As a Cullen, as Nessie had been learning, the first thing you have to do is play your part to keep the secret.

As I told her this, a hint of suspicion touched the woman's face. Of course she was probably wondering how I was old enough to be Nessie's mother, an issue that was becoming more apparent the older Nessie got.

"Do you prefer to be called Renesmee or Nessie?" the teacher asked, quickly composing herself.

"Nessie," she told her with a smile.

"Alright then Nessie, I'm Miss Stacey, and I think you will love our studio! Did you enjoy the show?"

"Oh yes! It was wonderful! I wish I could dance like some of those girls," she said wistfully.

"With lots of practice, you can do anything you saw those girls doing today. Now, how old are you and what level were you dancing at back at your old studio?" Stacey asked.

"I'm nine, and I'm going to be ten in September. And my class back home was mostly 7 and 8 year olds but I stayed in it because of my friends. They divided the classes mainly based on ages," Nessie told her.

"I see," said Stacey. "Well, here we do things a little differently. I've found that it is more affective to divide classes based on skill level than on age. We have A through D levels offered for all of our classes. You could either start in A and I could observe you in class to see if you need to advance, or if your mother is okay with it, we could schedule a private lesson so I could get an idea of where you need to be before the classes start," Stacey offered.

"That sounds perfect. When would you be available?" I asked.

"I'm free a week from Tuesday at 1:30 or Wednesday at 4:00 if Nessie will be in school that Tuesday," she offered.

"I homeschool Nessie, so Tuesday is just fine for us."

"Perfect! Now, Nessie, what kinds of dance classes are you wanting to take?"

"Well, I took ballet back home and loved it, so I want to keep doing ballet. And I also would like to try jazz I think. I met this girl, Amanda, at a camp I went to, and she said she takes jazz lessons here. It sounds like fun, and I'd like to learn something besides just ballet," Nessie chattered to Stacey.

"Alright then. I'm sure you know the proper attire for ballet and already have shoes, but since you have never done jazz before, a regular leotard will be fine for your evaluation. If you end up taking jazz, you will need some black booty shorts and a pair of jazz shoes, both of which you can get at the shop upstairs. Lastly, I'm sure you know this, but I expect your hair to be in a bun for ballet. Do you have any questions?" Stacey asked looking to Nessie then me.

"I think you've answered any that I could think of. Nessie, do you have any questions for Miss Stacey?"

"No ma'am."

"Well, I will see you next Tuesday then Nessie. And Bella, feel free to stay while I evaluate her, it shouldn't take longer than an hour and we have a nice waiting area over there. If you want though, you can come pick her up afterwards and I can discuss her placement, signups, monthly costs, and any other questions you may have," Stacey explained to me while Nessie wandered over toward a small display of some of the products from the shop upstairs.

"Will there be a fee for the private evaluation?" I questioned her.

"I normally charge fifty for a private lesson, but since I will be evaluating her for class placement, it will only be thirty-five dollars. Is that a problem?"

"No, of course not." It wouldn't be a problem to pay the fifty-dollar fee, or even one hundred dollars, but with a sister like Alice, money is no object.

"Wonderful. And, I know this is none of my business, but…" Stacey trailed off, with that slightly suspicious look returning to her face.

"Renesmee is my husband's niece," I began to explain. "His brother and sister in-law were killed in a car wreck when Nessie was four, and Edward, my husband, and I had just gotten married. We couldn't just leave her to go into the system, so we adopted her."

"Ah, well that makes since," Stacey said with a slight chuckle. "If she was biologically yours I was going to have to ask for your trick for staying so young looking," she joked. "Well, It was nice to meet both of you. Goodbye Bella. I'll see you soon Nessie!"

"Bye Miss Stacey!" Nessie said energetically as I smiled at Nessie's future teacher and then led Nessie out to my Ferrari she had coerced me into driving today.

"Oh Momma," Nessie said as she climbed into the passenger seat, "I can't wait to start dancing here! Did you see how big the studios are?" And the rest of the drive home was filled with similar comments and questions. It made me happy to know that my daughter was so happy, and as soon as we pulled up to our house, she insisted we go visit the rest of the family so she could tell them all about her day.

Nessie's evaluations went well, and although Edward and I reminded her to tone down her skills a little, for jazz especially since she hadn't taken it before, she was still placed in higher-level classes. She ended up in Ballet and Jazz B but was moved up to the Ballet C class after about two months despite the fact that she was only claiming ten years old. It didn't bother Edward and I much though because there was one eleven year old in the class with her.

Pittsburgh was wonderful. It was rarely sunny, a prerequisite for all of us except Renesmee, and the hunting was good. Nessie stopped drinking the donated blood and maintained a balanced diet of some human food but mostly animal blood. She kept up with Emily by email, but I had to proof them for age appropriate writing style since as far as Emily knew, Nessie was only seven. Edward and I enjoyed our second blissful year of marriage. Alice and Jasper enjoyed their classes in drama and English (with a British literature focus) at Carnegie Mellon University. Rose and Emmett loved working at their garage, and Nessie even helped out on occasion as a part of her lessons. She also continued regular subjects such as English, math, and history—both human and vampire—but was now at a high school level along with her piano lessons from Edward. He enjoyed teaching the weekly piano class at the community college, but our favorite times were when we were both home with Nessie.

Charlie came to visit for Nessie's birthday, Christmas, and one other time for fun. We begged off Thanksgiving however, claiming that we were celebrating with our cousins from Denali, which we did but not in the traditional sense. Our celebration consisted of a family hunting trip with some big game. Jacob visited us twice a month and stayed for around five days every time. He still wasn't in school but promised me that he would go back as soon as Nessie started high school.

As Nessie's recital rolled around, it was getting harder for her to claim ten years old. She was starting to look more like a twelve year old, and we decided that we would have to move again as soon as possible after the recital. It hurt us to see how sad she was when we reminded her that we would have to leave the studio after this year, but it also provided another opportunity for us to reinforce how important it is to keep our secret. After Edward and I had a talk with her, she understood and was very mature about the whole thing. We told her that if it was too hard, she didn't have to keep taking lessons, but she insisted that she wanted to dance even if she did have to make new friends and acclimate to a new studio every year.

A week after the performance, which she did wonderfully in, we erased any mention of our family from the town of Pittsburgh, I took a trip to Seattle to pick up our new documents from J. Jenks, and as far as the residents of Pittsburgh knew, the mysterious Cullen family moved to L.A. In reality, we moved to Troy, Michigan, a suburb of Detroit. At the end of the summer, we signed Nessie up at a new studio where she now claimed to be thirteen years old. Her aging was slowing a bit more, and Carlisle predicted she would physically be about 16 by her next birthday; it would then slow dramatically over the next few years until she reached around 21 physically when she was 7 years old and would stop growing.


	25. Chapter 25: New Story, New Skills

**A/N: Look! Two chapters in one day! What?! And more to come soon! :) Enjoy! Oh and there is a little surprise at the end of the chapter...**

*****Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.*****

Our stories changed again, when we moved to Troy. Rosalie and Jasper were the Hale twins again, and Edward was Carlisle and Esme's adopted son like when they lived in Forks. However, this time, Nessie was posing as Edward's little sister. Looking like a thirteen year old, we really couldn't use the "she's our adopted daughter" story anymore. Esme was supposedly home schooling both of them, and for the first time, I had to play Edward's girlfriend instead of his wife. We decided that I was Emmett's little sister who had graduated high school a year early and was a freshman in college. Of course I conveniently happened to be going to the same college as my older brother and his girlfriend in the city where my boyfriend had just moved. Alice, Jasper's girlfriend was also attending the same college as the rest of us. This was the most complicated story I had seen my family come up with yet, but if it worked, I wasn't going to question it.

As for our ages, Rosalie and Jasper were 20 and sophomores in college. Alice and I were freshmen, but I was 17 almost 18 and she was 19 since I supposedly graduated a year early. Emmett was posing as a junior and was 21. Edward was a 17 year-old senior in high school, and Nessie was a 13 year-old eighth grader. Carlisle was of course working as a doctor, and he and Esme were claiming to be 27. I was taking the fewest classes out of all of us, two a week, both to keep up the charade and to make Edward happy that I was experiencing college while still having time to spend with my family.

Personally, I kind of hated our new family story not only because I couldn't use my wedding rings to scare off annoying flirty guys or tell people that Edward was my husband. The worst part was calling Nessie my boyfriend's little sister. I could deal with the annoying boys that flocked around me while I was on campus, but when Edward and Nessie came to pick me up after class one day, I had to introduce her to a girl in my class as Edward's sister, and it was awful. I also hated that my little girl had to call Edward and I by our first names in public, something that took her a little while to get used to and led to a few awkward but also kind of funny situations. Honestly though, despite how much I hated it, this was something I needed to get used to since she would be my sister in public in one way or another for the rest of our lives. At least at home I was still her Momma and Edward was still her Daddy. She ended up dropping the Aunts and Uncles from everyone else's names though, saying it made it easier to remember in public. She even stopped calling Carlisle and Esme Grandpa and Grandma except on special occasions or when she really wanted something. The one and only perk of this new story was that since it was so complicated, no one ever made us explain the whole thing more than once.

Other than the extremely complicated family story, we all liked living in Troy fairly well. It was plenty cloudy and rainy, though not quite as much as Forks ever was, so we skipped classes a little more often than the avid student but not enough to draw attention. Our housing situation was really neat. Esme designed it so that the main house with the living room, kitchen, dining room, a bathroom, a game room, and Carlisle's office was in the center, and four smaller houses containing only each couple's bedroom and closets surrounded it. Ours was the largest since it also included a bathroom and bedroom for Nessie.

Nessie's new dance studio ranked class difficulties with the same system as her studio in Pittsburgh, and she ended up in Ballet C and Jazz C along with a Pointe A class after some begging on her part. She was now at the studio two nights a week—her ballet and jazz classes were Tuesdays and pointe was Wednesday—and she still loved it. Pointe was difficult for her, not because it was actually hard, but because she had to seem to struggle with it some at first. She was determined though, and after a lot of work was able to make it look like she was actually at a beginner level and slowly improved throughout the year.

I could tell that she was trying not to get so attached or get too close with the other dancers, but being the sweet girl who she was, making friends was hard to avoid. Her best friend was still Jacob though, who continued to come visit twice a month. We—Edward, Renesmee, and I—also made a trip to Forks for Charlie and Sue's wedding in early December. Most of the guests were werewolves, so we didn't have to explain Nessie to them, but to Charlie's friends we had to introduce Renesmee as Seth's friend since he was closest to her physical age. Thankfully they were having a fairly small wedding.

We were there for a week to help them get everything finished up before hand, and the three of us enjoyed staying in our cottage again, even if only for a short time. Nessie spent most of the week hanging out in La Push with Jake except when he was busy doing patrols and such. This was more often than usual since two members of his pack were involved in the wedding seeing as they were soon to be my stepsiblings. One day, when Edward and I were helping decorate the church, having to go human speed since Sue and some of the church staff were there too, I started cracking up when I realized that the werewolves were about to get a vampire as a sister. Who would have thought? When Edward asked what was so funny, I explained, and he got a kick out of it as well.

The hardest part about being home for the wedding wasn't avoiding Mike Newton, who happened to be in town for the weekend. It wasn't even convincing Charlie's few friends in attendance that the changes in my appearance were only from my being two years older. The hardest part was seeing Charlie's face when he saw how big Nessie had gotten. He knew she aged quickly, but their recent communications had been through email since he had been busy with wedding planning and work, and she couldn't pass for a teenager last time he saw her. He muttered the phrase "need to know" under his breath that week about a hundred times, and I knew that this meant the rest of Charlie and Renesmee's relationship would have to be through email if at all. Thankfully, despite the fact that Charlie and Sue sent them an announcement, Renee and Phil would not be attending the wedding. If they were, I wouldn't be able to go since my mom hadn't seen me since I became a vampire, and for all she knew I was still attending Dartmouth. I had been emailing her less and less lately, feeding her excuse after excuse as to why I couldn't see her. I knew that eventually I would have to get Carlisle and Esme to break the news of my death to her, but I was putting it off for the time being.

The wedding was beautiful, and although it was a little weird seeing my dad get married, I was glad to know that he would have Sue to take care of him. Even though Nessie loved being home at our cottage and spending the week with Jake, she hated missing dance and was thrilled to go home that Sunday. Plane rides were no longer the huge event they had been when we went to Kate's bridal shower, and Nessie spent the entire flight with her headphones in, listening to classical music and reading _Jane Eyre_. Her obsession with music of all kinds came from Edward, but her love of reading and classic books was definitely something she got from me.

After Christmas, Nessie asked Edward and I if she could sign up for a hip-hop class her studio going to start offering. We couldn't deny her anything, especially when she looked up at us with her big brown eyes and gave us a pouty look she had perfected at a young age. So, of course we said yes. She was still our little girl who was really only three, and we were all still wrapped around her finger. Hip-hop didn't last long anyways. It seemed we had finally found something our little Renesmee couldn't do. Every time I picked her up after the hip-hop class she complained about how her teacher said she needed to be more edgy and less graceful, something she was having a very hard time with. After two months, she declared that she was done with hip-hop and was going to focus on her ballet, jazz, and pointe.

For my second semester of college, I only signed up for one class because I wanted more time at home with my family, and I enjoyed it a lot more. Spending more time with Edward and Nessie at home as a family was cathartic after a hectic beginning of the year full of changes. Nessie was at the studio rehearsing more and more as her recital drew closer, and with her lessons which were now at an 11th grade level on top of that, she stayed fairly busy. Alone time with Edward was great, but I couldn't wait for the summer. The whole family, including our cousins from Denali, was going to spend the summer on Isle Esme. Jacob had been invited too, but he couldn't stay all summer because he had other responsibilities, namely his pack and taking care of Billy. After a little convincing from Nessie though, Jake agreed to come stay for two weeks at the end of June. He was also coming to see Nessie's recital like he did every year, and once he reminded her of that fact, it was all she could talk about for a week. Sometimes I wondered if their separation was making them closer.

Edward and I had given Renesmee an iPhone for Christmas, which she used to text Jake pretty much daily. She also continued to email Emily, who was nine now, making it a little easier for Nessie to talk to her like she was around the same age. Nessie's tone in her emails was a little mature for the eight year-old Emily thought she was, but I shrugged it off. After all, I had always been mature for my age, and I didn't see why Nessie couldn't be a little mature for her supposed age too. I also knew how hard it was to keep in touch by email. Angela had emailed me the other day asking how college life was going and what Edward and I thought of Dartmouth. My response contained a few snippets of truth, like my annoyance with guys flirting with me and having to constantly explain how I am not available. However, most of it was outright fiction. I made up majors for us, talked about classes neither of us were taking, and told her a little bit about the small house that no one was currently living in. At least I had seen pictures of the place, so I was able to tell her about somewhere that actually existed.

All in all, our year living in Troy, Michigan was not a bad one. It was busy and eventful, but I had my family, and we were all safe and happy. And I think that would be considered a good year by most people's standards, mine included.

**A/N: Here's your special surprise! The chapter titles of the rest of the outtakes I promise I will write: The Volvo or Nothing, Momma in Public, Bella at Home, An Interesting Phone Call, Bella They're Your Siblings, Just Agree to Try, Talking with a Three Year Old**

**Also, after this chapter, there are going to be 4 more plus the epilogue. And, I'm already almost half way through with writing the next chapter!**


	26. Chapter 26: Now or Never

**A/N: Here it is! The next chapter! It starts out in the same time-skippy fashion as the previous chapters, but I kind of got off on a tangent, and the next chapter will actually be from Nessie's point of view again and pick up more or less directly from the end of this one. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! And if you haven't, check out The Dancing Angel Outtakes, another story with short outtakes from this one that didn't quite make it into the final story. There's two now and about 6 more to come. **

**Lastly, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my lovely reviewer EBRAJERCECullen 130! Your review was really sweet and encouraged me to get this chapter out as quick as I could :)**

*****Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine.*****

After a blissful summer on Isle Esme, Nessie was looking around 16 years old, and we were moving to Buffalo, NY. Surprisingly Buffalo has fairly sunny summers for one of the rainiest and most overcast cities in the US, but since we spent the summer on Isle Esme, that wasn't an issue. It was strange to see my little girl so grown up looking. Despite the fact that she was only four, she looked barely a year or two younger than her father. I' m so thankful that we get to have our baby girl forever, but it was sad to see her childhood fly by so quickly.

Of course, moving meant that our story had to change again, but this time it was closer to the Cullen's story from when I moved to Forks. This time though, instead of Rosalie and Jasper being the foster kid siblings, Edward and Renesmee were. The rest of us were supposedly adopted. Emmett, Rose, and Jasper were now seniors in high school, Edward and I were juniors, and Alice and Nessie were sophomores. Carlisle was working at a local hospital, and Esme was a stay at home mom who "homeschooled" us. In reality, Nessie was the only one being homeschooled, and since she was now at the level of an advanced high school senior, most of her lessons consisted of her reading books about topics that interested her and practicing piano with her dad.

Of course Nessie continued dancing. She found a studio about an hour (if you drove the speed limit) from where we were living that she fell in love with. Claiming 16 now, we had Jenks make her a driver's license for this identity, and after a few lessons with Edward, we allowed our four-year-old daughter to drive herself to dance lessons. Claiming sixteen also meant that Nessie was one of the older girls at the studio and would have to break into tighter knit groups of girls to make friends. Of course this turned out to be no problem, but like everyone in Forks, all Nessie's friends from dance thought her siblings were weird for dating each other.

Since she was supposedly sixteen, Nessie didn't have to hold back as much skill-wise. She was placed in Ballet and Jazz D and Pointe and Lyrical C. Since lyrical dance is pretty much a combination of ballet and jazz, she thought it sounded fun and decided to give it a try. Nessie's teachers also asked her to audition for the company, but after talking about it with Edward and I along with running the idea by Carlisle, she decided not to. It would involve being away from home more than she already was along with lots of travel to potentially sunny places, neither of which she wanted. A request from her teachers that Nessie did accept however was to help teach the beginner ballet class consisting of mostly four and five year olds. Emmett especially found this amusing since Nessie was four years old herself, but Edward and I were mainly just proud of our daughter's willingness to help.

For Nessie's birthday that year, the whole family gave her something she had been wanting for quite some time now: a trip to Disney World. Alice had spent a good deal of energy finding the perfect week to go when it would be overcast the majority of the time. That way, we could all enjoy the trip. We would be going the first week in Febrary, and it was only supposed to be sunny one day while we were there. Since we had also gotten Jacob a ticket, this would allow Nessie to still go to the park that day. When she opened her present to find a pair of Mickey Mouse Ears, a pink Snow White (who was still her favorite Disney princess) graphic tee-shirt, ten plane tickets to Orlando (one of which departed from Seattle rather than Buffalo), and ten Disney tickets, she squealed so loudly that Emmett joked about people in the next state over hearing her.

Times like this reminded us despite the fact that our daughter looked sixteen, Nessie was still a little bit like a four-year-old girl at heart. Then again, I had never been to Disney World either and was almost as excited as Nessie, so maybe anyone would have reacted the way she did. After she emphatically thanked us all, she proceeded to call Jacob, who already knew about the trip and was going to pick his tickets up next time he visited, and then Charlie who had recently gotten over his "need to know" mentality since his wife, Sue, had finally forced him to go to a council meeting and hear all the legends a few weeks prior.

The phone call I received after that meeting was very interesting and also explained why Alice had been giggling and giving me pointed looks all day. Nessie's rapid aging was no longer something we had to hide from my dad; in fact, we really didn't have to hide anything about our family since he was now an honorary Quileute. This certainly made things much easier on that front, but I still had no clue what to do about my mom. Charlie—who she had begun to call and complain to about my lack of contact with her—and I could only continue to placate her for so much longer before she up and came to Dartmouth, where she thought Edward and I were currently living. I mean it had been almost three years since she had seen me, so I couldn't really blame her, but I really didn't want to devastate her with my death.

It wasn't fair to Charlie though, to make him run avoidance on mom for me, so one night after Renesmee went to bed, I called a family meeting in the dining room. I announced that I was finally ready to let my mom think I'd died, and we all began planning out the elaborate ruse. Charlie and the wolves would have to be in on it of course, but to everyone else, this would be the end of the girl who used to be Bella Swan.

We were still planning the next morning when Nessie came in and joined the conversation, insisting that she wanted to meet my mom at least once, so she was worked into the scheme and given a character to play. We finally finished planning around noon, and Esme went to fix Nessie some lunch while the rest of us made calls and arrangements.

It was decided that it would be more convincing and easier on Edward if both of us died. That way he wouldn't have to go through what it was like to think he'd lost me again, even if it was only pretend. That being the case, the two of us decided to spend the week of our deaths and the funeral on Isle Esme for a mini vacation. So not to ruin Christmas, our deaths would take place in mid January, and our story was airtight.

The two of us were driving back to school from Troy, Michigan—we went with the last place we lived instead of our current residence since we hoped to finish out the year here in Buffalo—when the car, a Volvo identical to Edward's to the casual observer, slipped on some ice and spun into the guardrail, killing us both instantly. Thankfully we were the only drivers on the road at the time so no one else was hurt. However, our bodies were mangled beyond fixing, so it would have to be a closed casket ceremony, which removed the need for playing dead. Carlisle had been the first responder to the scene, and the one to declare us dead. We were taken to the coroner in Troy and put in caskets there to be flown to Forks where the funeral would take place. Our obituaries would appear in both the Forks paper and the Hanover paper since we had been attending Dartmouth, but since the funeral would be in Forks, none of our fellow students would be able to attend.

Nessie was going to play a long lost cousin of Edward's named Vanessa—who also happened to be an orphan—who he had been recently reunited with before our deaths. It was decided that she should straighten her hair and wear blue contacts to reduce her resemblance to my human self. She would come down with the rest of the Cullens, and our cousins from Denali would come as well to mourn the loss of their dear cousins. The wolves, Charlie, Sue, and the vampires in attendance would be the only ones to know that the two coffins buried that day were empty. After the funeral, the Cullens would announce their plans to move to Australia, where Carlisle had just been offered a job, so that they could be away from all the reminders of us.

That afternoon, I faced the fun job of calling both Charlie and Jacob to inform them of our plans. Charlie joked that he would have to work on his acting skills, but I could tell that he was glad to soon be rid of Renee's incessant phone calls despite having to pretend I was dead every time he talked to her for the rest of his life. He asked if there was anything he needed to do, but I assured him that we could handle the details if he could convincingly act like I was dead. Jacob on the other hand wanted to hear every single facet of our story before proceeding to thoroughly make fun of it and end the call by telling me to let Nessie know that he couldn't wait to spend the week with her.

I made a point over the next few months to reassure my mom of my happiness in my emails. I tried to be subtle about it, but every email I sent included things along the lines of how happy Edward and I were, how glad I was that I had moved to Forks to live with Charlie, and that I loved her. Unbeknownst to her, these lines were my way of telling her goodbye since she would never see me again. These emails also served as a way to introduce her to Nessie's part in the story so that her presence at the funeral would not seem so out of place. Alice even photo shopped a few pictures of Edward and I so that I looked closer to my human self, and I sent these to her as well. I knew this would be hard on her, but she had Phil so I wasn't worried that she wouldn't be taken care of. I also wanted to leave her with as much reassurance as I could. My rough "human voice" was as close as I could get, and I was able to answer my mom's phone call that Christmas. It would be her last memory of me, and I wanted it to leave nothing in question regarding my happiness.

With the help of J. Jenks, we had all the papers and anything else we could possibly need by January. This once, I let Jasper deal with him again, and after telling J that Edward and I needed to go into hiding, the death certificates were forged and everything was arranged. Even though no one seemed to remember them, Bella and Edward Cullen had indeed been going to Dartmouth and paying tuition these past three years. The wreck was well documented, and we even went so far as to actually crash the duplicate car and decorate it with splatters of fake blood before Edward and I took off to Isle Esme. Carlisle called Charlie, telling him that it was time, and then he proceeded to call my mother, something I was happy to be gone for. Two coffins were purchased and shipped to Forks, and the Cullens bought plane tickets and went back for the funeral.


	27. Chapter 27: A Day in the Life and Death

**A/N: And look at this! Another chapter already! I told you guys I'd finish this story :) This chapter is from Nessie's point of view, and like I said last chapter, is a lot less "time skippy" than other recent chapters. Speaking of chapters, there should be about 4 maybe 5 more total. I hope you guys enjoy! **

*****Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine.*****

**NPOV**

I really hoped my acting skills were up to par; otherwise this could get really awkward really quickly. I mean, how hard could it be to pretend I was my dad's long lost cousin when I had been playing his and/or Momma's sister for a few years now. It was a good thing too because their funeral would be the absolute worst place to slip and call them Momma and Daddy instead of Bella and Edward like I was prone to when I first started playing their sibling.

Other than fearing a potential slip up at the funeral, I was actually thrilled to be back in Forks even without my parents who were alone on Isle Esme doing things I didn't want to think about. We had arrived Friday night, and I would get to spend the week with my Jacob who had promised to teach me how to ride Momma's old motorcycle and live in Daddy's old room where I could enjoy his awesome stereo and acoustics since I had brought along a bunch of my favorite CDs. I was also quite looking forward to meeting Renee and Momma's friend Angela, who had been devastated at the news and promised to come. Seeing our cousins from Denali was another one of the perks. I would also get to see Grandpa Charlie, Grandma Sue, and the rest of the wolves. Honestly, I couldn't think of a better reason to have to miss a week of dance, well except for our impending trip to Disney World!

Renee and Phil would be arriving tomorrow, so today was my last chance to spend all day with Jake working on the newest car he was building—another Volkswagen, this time a blue beetle— and taking the bikes out for a spin. After today, we would all have to go over to Grandpa Charlie's house, play mourners, and fake preparations that had already been made for Renee's sake until the funeral on Thursday. Today however, I was just enjoying spending the day with my best friend doing things we both loved. I had outgrown the need to wear designer clothes everyday—something that made Momma very happy and Alice mad and confused—so today I was sporting skinny jeans, a graphic tee shirt featuring the Beatles, and my black high top converse with my hair in a low pony tail. Don't get me wrong, I loved to dress up when the need called for it, but on a day to day basis, these clothes were much more convenient especially for working on cars and riding the bikes.

Jake and I chatted while we tinkered. We were currently working on giving the bug the best engine it could possible have. I caught him up on Emily, who I still talked to despite her being mentally younger than me, and my friends from the studio this year. I laughed when I told him how they had grabbed my phone from me when I was texting him the other day after class to see whom it was I talked to so often. They then proceeded to declare him hot based on his contact picture, which I found quite funny. I mean, Jacob was my best friend sure, and yeah I guess he was pretty good looking, but I didn't think of him in _that_ way.

He followed my story up with informing me of the "latest pack scandal" as he called it with a chuckle before telling me about Claire who had started school this year. After that, I moved my hand to his cheek to show him my disastrous foray into ear piercing, a story I had saved to tell him in person because I wanted to show him rather than tell him out loud. Really though, I felt like I could talk to Jacob about anything and it wouldn't get boring. It also helped that we were both into cars, a topic we discussed thoroughly, particularly the fact that my mom wouldn't let me have one of my own despite the fact that I had a drivers license and was more or less sixteen now.

We finished up working on the car for the day and got the bikes out for one last hoorah for the week. It was kind of funny if you thought about it. My best friend was also my mom's best friend, and they used to do this exact same thing, well sans her actually working on the car, since she was a major klutz as a human according to everyone who knew her then along with having no real interest in cars. It didn't bother me though. I mean, my parents were immortal teenagers and I was going to look a few years older than them someday, so the fact that I shared a best friend with my mom wasn't that weird considering the rest of my life.

We rode for a couple of hours before heading back to Billy and Jake's for pizza. I had a few slices, but it was rather funny seeing Jacob eat two entire pizzas in the same span of time. Then he gave me a ride home claiming we both needed some sleep if we were going to win Oscars for our performances tomorrow. Jake's version of giving me a ride home, however, was much different than a normal boy's version of giving someone a ride home. His version didn't involve a car. It involved running. He could go roughly as fast as the rest of my family and I loved it when he gave me rides as much as when Momma or Daddy did, maybe more. Yeah, the bikes were great, but I could run faster, and when Jake was a wolf, he could run even faster. When he got me back to the house, he licked my entire face before grinning at me in the funny way he did when he was a wolf and running back home, or more likely, out to run patrols with his pack.

That night, I curled up in the big bed in Daddy's old bedroom listening to a CD he had made me of his compositions and fell asleep. It seemed like it was morning in no time. After getting ready, which for me involved straightening my hair and putting in some seriously uncomfortable blue contacts, all seven of us piled into the rental car we had acquired. It was a mini van much to our mutual chagrin, but it was the only car they had that fit us all, and we didn't want to clog up Charlie's driveway with extra cars. I walked inside at human speed and went straight to give Grandpa Charlie a hug first thing. It was so much easier now that he didn't look at me like I had two heads every time he saw me due to my speedy growing. I then went to give Sue a hug too before squishing myself onto the couch with my werewolf step-uncle and step-aunt, Seth—he was as big as Jake these days and took up most of the space on the couch—and Leah. Yeah, we had a complicated family. Alice informed us all that Renee and Phil would be here in exactly twenty two minutes and thirteen seconds on the dot, so we had all better get ready to act sad. Also could Seth and Leah commit to staying where they were for a while and would everyone please try not to forget my name was now Vanessa not Renesmee?

Exactly when Alice said, Renee came through the front door with a bag in hand, tear tracks marring her cheeks, and Phil right behind her with the rest of the luggage to greet our now somber bunch. So this was my other grandmother, the other half of my namesake, Momma's mom. I could see the resemblance, especially compared to pictures I had seen of Momma's human self.

"Oh Charlie," Renee sobbed, running up to her ex-husband and wrapping her arms around him.

"I know," he said gravely as he patted her back awkwardly for a moment.

She turned away from him and stepped over to Esme and Carlisle. "Oh, I know that this has to be as hard for you as it is for us. Loosing your baby," she sobbed hugging Esme and then Carlisle as well. "And of course I know you loved Bella like your own too," she choked out. "All of you," she managed to say to the rest of my family.

"Loosing a child is an awful thing no matter how or when it happens. I lost a baby very long ago, and this is just as awful, except this time I've lost two of my children," Esme said sadly with a look as if she were on the verge of tears. I had never known she lost a baby as a human, but I guess it was why she was able to act so convincing now. Honestly, she even had me believing they were really dead for a second.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Renee said. "I never knew…"

"It's alright. Thank you Renee," Carlisle told her somberly.

"Now where are my manners?" Renee asked as she pulled herself together a bit. "You must be Sue," she said to my step-grandmother. "It's wonderful to meet you even under such horrible circumstances."

Grandma Sue merely reached out and grasped Renee's hand for a moment; after all, she had experienced devastating loss as well with the lost of her husband Harry a few years back.

"And you must be Leah," she said before shifting slightly more to face Seth, who by the look on her face, Renee had met before. "And Seth, I remember you were at the wedding. I know you were such a good friend to Bella and Edward," she murmured, chocking out their names.

"Thank you Mrs. Dwyer," he replied sullenly.

"I'm Vanessa Masen," I introduced myself before she could ask, "Edward's cousin," I explained softly.

"Oh, yes Bella told me about you in her emails. I'm so glad you got to know him before they…" she trailed off, gulping, unable to continue.

"He became a great friend, and I'll really miss him," I whispered.

The rest of my family sat quietly around the small room, their silence conveying their emotions. It was all a bit suffocating, especially when Jacob came over and took up more space in the small house. I could tell the emotion of the group was getting to Jasper and that he was desperate to leave but he was sending out waves of sadness, to help the believability of our acts.

After about fifteen minutes of silence, Sue stood up.

"Now this is quite enough. I'm sure that Bella and Edward wouldn't want you all to sit around and mope for the rest of your lives. You will have to move forward, and that involves remembering, believe me, I know. So, would someone like to share a story about Bella or Edward or both?"

"Well, how would you all like to hear about when Bella first moved to Forks?" Emmett asked with a slight chuckle.

And that was all it took. Suddenly there was a bit more life to the lethargic group, different people butting in to add their input as the story went on. I had heard this story of course, but mostly just bits and pieces and never from so many perspectives. Of course I knew a lot was edited for Renee and Phil's sake, but it was still fun to hear. After that, Charlie, Sue, Esme, and Carlisle went into the kitchen. Sue and Esme whipped up lunch for three hungry werewolves, the humans present, and me while Charlie and Carlisle pretended to call and make arrangements for the funeral. They convinced Renee and Phil to stay in the living room with the rest of us while we continued to tell stories about Bella and Edward. I even told a few about visiting them at college, just fudging about exactly which college along with some other details like the fact that I was posing as Edward's sister at the time. All in all, this was much better than the somber silence of earlier today.

That was Tuesday, and the funeral was Friday. That meant we experienced two more days of sitting around, talking about Bella and Edward, and getting lots of casseroles from families who lived nearby and knew Charlie and the Cullens. I could tell that the stories and laughter that often accompanied them were helping Renee cope more than she expected, and as the days went on, she asked more and more questions. I was really enjoying this time getting to know Momma's mom even though she insisted on calling me Vanessa for the first day and a half before I finally burst. In the middle of a conversation I just stood up and outright asked if she could please call me Nessie instead claiming that I hated the name Vanessa. After that, my only resentment towards her was that she was the reason I had to wear the dumb scratchy contacts.

Each night when we went home, I spent about an hour texting either Jake to ask about the bug—despite the fact that I knew he hadn't touched it since we worked on it Tuesday—or my friends from dance, insisting they catch me up on anything I had missed that day. I didn't see a problem with it, but apparently Esme did since she came in every night and set my phone across the room before telling me that I needed a good night's sleep and shouldn't stay up all night texting.

The day of the funeral was once again somber. Since it was January, we all had to dress warmly to keep up the charade, but I did love the dress and sweater Alice got me. I topped it off with my black pea coat along with a pair of gloves when we went to the graveside portion even though the cold didn't bother me at all due to my high body temperature.

Honestly, I think this was the hardest part, having everyone come up to me and tell me they were sorry that my cousin and his wife were gone too soon. I could imagine how much Jasper hated being her because of the horrible emotional climate, but he trudged through, just like the rest of us. Meeting Angela was cool despite everything else. She was really sweet and I could see why she and Momma had been friends. Mike Newton, on the other hand, just tried to flirt with me until Emmett came over and stared him down. It got a bit tiring running through the same lines over and over, explaining how I was related to Edward, how we met, etc.

Naturally the hearse got a police escort to the cemetery since it was the chief's daughter and son in law who had died. The graveside service was surprisingly short, but the fact that the coffins were actually empty started to get to me. Well that and the fact that I started to think about if they had actually been in there… My thoughts got away from me and I started to picture my parents as traditional vampires with fangs sleeping in coffins. I was desperately trying to hold back giggles and look sad when I felt grief wash over me. In that moment, I was really quite thankful for Jasper's talent.

After the graveside, we went back to Charlie's house to continue to play mourners. Lots of people dropped by and we received even more food. Honestly, it was a good thing that Leah, Seth, and Jake were hanging around because only a werewolf could eat that much. A few final stories were told before everyone headed their separate ways. Renee and Phil were returning to Florida tomorrow, which would give me one last day with my best friend before we had to go back to Buffalo on Sunday. Carlisle also used this final time together to announce our family's impending move to Australia—as if—since he had just been offered a job there and it would allow us to escape the memories of Bella and Edward that were surrounding us back home. Really this was just our final way of disappearing from Renee's life and providing her with closure.

The next day, after having said our last goodbyes to Renee and Phil, I went to La Push to spend the day with Jake one last time. We worked on the car for a few hours, rode the bikes, ate lots of pizza, and watched a movie. It was my favorite kind of day because it meant that I could just chill with my best friend without any secrets I had to keep. Yeah I missed dance a ton, and of course I missed Momma and Daddy, but I didn't want to leave the next day. Jake reminded me that I would get to see him next month at Disney World, and that lifted my spirits for a while, but I still wished he could come home with us.

Living across the country from your best friend was definitely hard, but we made it work. Thank goodness for things like Skype and texting though. They made staying in touch much easier. I didn't know what I'd do if I didn't have Jake to talk to. He was my only friend outside my family that I could tell anything without worrying about playing my part or keeping the secret, and that was only one of the many great things about our friendship. I knew it would be a while, but I could not wait until we were able to move back near Forks someday. For now though, a long distance friendship would have to do.


	28. Chapter 28: Anglophilia

**A/N: Look at me uploading two chapters in two days! I'm trying to finish this story before my workload gets to heavy with classes and such. This chapter goes back to Bella's POV. I hope you like it!**

*****Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine.*****

It was hard to know my mom thought I was dead, but I knew it was better. I was no longer putting her in danger by association, and the fact that I hadn't seen her in three years made it easier on me. And who was I to complain about a week alone with Edward on Isle Esme while everyone else attended our funeral.

The rest of our year in Buffalo was wonderful, especially our trip to Disney World. The rides were fun and the atmosphere was great, but my favorite part was seeing Nessie talk Jacob into buying a pair of Mickey ears and wearing them every day. It was hilarious seeing a huge guy like Jake with the tiny little Mickey ears on. Of course Nessie insisted on wearing the pair we had gotten her for her birthday every day as well. She also convinced Jake to get pictures with her and all her favorite Disney characters, especially the princesses.

We all got a kick out of that, especially when Cinderella told Nessie how handsome her prince was causing Nessie to blush then laugh insisting she and Jacob were only friends. I knew it would happen someday, but I was glad that my daughter, for the time being, was not interested in a romantic relationship. I wanted her to be a little girl as long as possible.

By and large, the trip was a huge success. It was completely overcast except for the one day, just like Alice predicted—which was a feat in itself since she had to look for the weather before consciously planning the trip, otherwise Nessie and Jacob would have blinded her. The two of them went to the Magic Kingdom again that day while the rest of us took a hunting trip. We came home with bags full of souvenirs at the end of the week, but that was unavoidable when taking a trip with Alice, so I wasn't really surprised.

The rest of the year went great too. The next month, Jacob showed up one day driving the blue Volkswagen Beetle he and Nessie had been working on and announced that it was for her. He had already checked with Edward and I to make sure it was okay, and we decided that it would be a great first car for her, even though Edward still wanted to get her a Ferrari. She squealed so loudly when Jake told her it was hers that I imagine the whole of New York State could have heard her. The two of them then spent hours driving around so that she could try out her new car.

Nessie finished out her year at her current studio and performed wonderfully at the recital which Jacob, Charlie, and Sue came up to see. Since she had been taking ballet, jazz, pointe, and lyrical, Nessie was in more dances that year than ever. She even got to choreograph the dance for the little girls class she helped with, which she really enjoyed. She had already told her teachers that her family was moving over the summer, and they were all sad to see her go. It was sweet to see all the little girls coming up and hugging my daughter telling Miss Nessie that they didn't want her to leave.

We were all really excited for next year though. After lots of discussion, we decided to move to London for the year, that's right, London, England. It would be different for sure, but the cloud cover was pretty heavy, and we were running out of places in the continental U.S. since we'd had to move so often lately.

We broke the news to Charlie and Sue while they were visiting for Nessie's recital, and she told Jake the day before he left. It was actually quite funny how she went about it.

"Hey Jake, you need to get a passport, okay," she told him while they were sitting on the couch watching the Disney Pixar movie Up.

"Why?"

"Because we're moving to London next year," she stated simply. "And honestly, I don't think I could go a year without seeing my best friend."

"You're moving to London, as in London, England?" he asked, pausing the movie and turning to face her.

"Yup, so get a passport," she said before grabbing the remote and pressing play.

"Okay Nessie I will," he replied slightly dejectedly.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

I knew that Jacob was grateful for things like Skype and email because international phone calls would get pretty pricey with the rate those two talked. I felt bad for taking our family so far away from both Jake and Charlie, but it would be really neat to live in another country. It's not like we couldn't afford to fly them over or fly home whenever we wanted though with the amount of money we had.

Thankfully, Renesmee's aging had slowed significantly. She had only aged about two years physically instead of one this year, and she likely wouldn't change a whole lot more. Carlisle had already said he didn't think she would get much taller. According to Nahul, she would only continue to grow for about two more years before becoming frozen and unchanging like the rest of us, allowing us to live in one place for longer than a year again.

London turned out to be wonderful, and we kept our story fairly similar to the one from Buffalo. This time, we were all adopted, and a lot of us were siblings since Carlisle and Esme couldn't bear to split us up. Rosalie and Jasper were twins who were taking their final year of A levels (the equivalent of being high school seniors). Emmett was taking the final year of his A levels as well. Edward and Renesmee were siblings too. Nessie could pass as older than Edward now, so she was also taking her final year of A levels while Edward was in his first (the equivalent of being a junior), and so was I. Alice was my younger sister who was in Year 11 or Fifth Form and would, in theory, start her A levels next year. Of course we were all being homeschooled as far as anyone knew.

In reality none of us were in school anymore. Nessie had surpassed the level of a typical high school senior and had even gotten her GED last year to prove it. She still read lots of books on varying subjects, but a lot of her time was spent at her new studio downtown. When she wasn't dancing or out with her friends, she was home spending time with the rest of the family, Skyping Jacob, or watching British TV shows on Netflix. My daughter really was a typical teenager.

It was funny how native Renesmee had gone. She spent so much time at the studio with her new friends that she started to pick up their lingo and even a bit of a British accent. She also fell in love with the culture. Making use of her vampire speed, she read through all the Harry Potter books in one night. The next day she bought all the movies and began to watch one everyday. They were actually really good, and I decided to give the books a try. She also fell in love with BBC shows like Doctor Who and Sherlock after watching them at a sleepover one of the girls from her studio had.

There were only four eighteen year olds at her studio, and they were all really close. Florence, Rebecca, and Hazel were all very quick to welcome Nessie into their group. Now that she wasn't aging too quickly, it wasn't really a problem if Nessie wanted to spend more time outside of class with her dance friends. One day, after the modern class she was now taking, Nessie called me to say that she and her mates were going out for chips, so it would be a while before she got home. I told her that it was fine, but after I hung up I started laughing. My little girl was turning British on me. It had been fairly gradual over the past few months, but talking to her on the phone that day, hearing her accent and saying things like mates instead of friends and chips instead of fries just solidified it.

It was really rather funny, especially when she shared a rare phone call with Jacob one day to ask if he would be coming for Christmas. He hadn't been able to Skype recently since he was taking some online classes to try and catch up in school a bit since he dropped out during his sophomore year. I wished I had been able to see his face when he heard her voice that now had a rather prominent British accent. It had been months since they had seen each other in person, and weeks since they had last Skyped, so when she started firing off about all the things they should do when he came—eat at her favorite chip shop, hang out with her mates from dance, see a film at the cinema, and get some biscuits from a local café—I imagine he just about flipped.

He did laugh at her as it was, confusing Nessie greatly since she apparently hadn't realized how much she had picked up while living there. Even her wardrobe was a little different now. Her graphic tee shirts now sported images from things like Doctor Who, Harry Potter, and a lot of British bands that she had grown to love. I loved seeing her fit in so well and make good friends though. The best part was that she would be able to keep up with these girls for a few years, until they began to look significantly older than her. Going out with her friends also meant running into guys, or blokes as Nessie began to call them, who pretty much all tried to flirt with her. One day when she came home complaining about it, I told her about Mike, Tyler, and Eric. I think it made her feel a little better that she wasn't the only one who had the misfortune of being surrounded by overly friendly boys.

We all loved living in England. It was so neat getting to see history all around me, and living in Europe meant we could do things like take a weekend trip to France and be back in time for Nessie's pointe class Monday. Carlisle even took us to the place where he had grown up, although it looked very different than it had when he was a boy. Experiencing a different culture was wonderful, and it wasn't hard to tell that Nessie loved it, but it was a little difficult living on a different continent from my dad and Jake. Jacob came for Renesmee's birthday, Christmas, one time in March, and for her recital, but most of their contact was via Skype and email, things I utilized as well, just not quite as often, seeing as how Jake was my best friend too. Charlie and Sue came to visit for Christmas and again for Nessie's recital that year which would probably be her last. She was about to stop aging, and Edward and I planned to take her on a trip around the world to celebrate our last year before we all had to go back to high school, something none of us were looking forward to.


	29. Chapter 29: Everywhere and Anywhere

**A/N: Two more chapters (including this one) and then the epilogue (plus 5 more outtakes—although that's a different story, literally) before we reach the end. This has been a long journey with multiple breaks, and the fact that there are still people who care about this story makes me really happy. The Dancing Angel was the very first fanfic I ever started writing, and it's definitely been an interesting journey seeing how my writing style has progressed from when I was 15 until now as an eighteen year-old college freshman. This story turns 3 on the February 27****th****, and I'm going to try my hardest to have it finished by then. Thank you so much to all my readers who have been here since the beginning and to those who have joined along the way!**

****Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.****

* * *

><p>Nessie's final year of dance went out with a bang. Her studio put on a massive show for the recital complete with elaborate costumes and beautiful dances. The senior girls all got their own solos that they choreographed themselves, and their class also performed three dances: pointe, modern, and jazz. On top of that, the girls all had main roles in the second act, which was a ballet of Beauty and the Beast. Nessie was cast as Belle, and she couldn't have been more thrilled. Her friend Florence was the Beast, Hazel was Lumiere, and Rebecca was Gaston. Sophomores and juniors danced the rest of the roles.<p>

All the girls truly did a wonderful job, and after the show, I found the four of them in a group hug, crying about how it was over. They were all about to start university or take a gap year, so it was unlikely that they would all see each other anytime soon. Not only that, but it was also the end of their dance careers except for Florence, who was going to study dance in university. After being showered with flowers and taking lots of pictures with family, friends, and other dancers, Nessie and her friends went out to dinner for one last night together before going to Hazel's to spend the night.

Normally, the girls would go out to celebrate with their families, but we all understood that this was their last time together as a class and were happy to let them go. It was so hard seeing my little girl all grown up. Just a few years ago she had come up to me and asked if she could take dance lessons. The days of my baby girl twirling around wearing tutus everyday and trying to teach the rest of us ballet in the living room were long gone. She was practically a grown up, in fact, she would only be growing for one more year before she became frozen like the rest of us.

A few weeks after the recital, Edward and I surprised Nessie with the fact that the three of us were going to take a trip around the world for the next year. She was thrilled and immediately began packing. The rest of the family was going to be traveling a bit over the next year as well, however they all had their own agendas. Carlisle and Esme were going to stay in England a bit longer before going to Isle Esme and then Alaska to spend some time with our cousins. Alice and Jasper planned to visit our Amazonian friends and spend some time with them. Rosalie and Emmett were playing it by ear, traveling to romantic destinations and anywhere else that struck their fancy. We all planned to meet up once a month for the weekend to catch up, but other than that, we were all going our separate ways for the year.

Edward, Nessie, and I had a better time than I could have imagined. We got an international cell plan so that Nessie could stay in touch with Jacob, updated our passports and other forms of ID with J. Jenks, and set off on July first. I loved getting to spend that year with my husband and daughter, visiting so many wonderful, beautiful places. We saw Stonehenge, the Cliffs of Moher in Ireland, the beautiful castles of Scotland and Germany, the Pyramids of Giza, and the Parthenon and Mount Olympus in Greece. We hiked the Great Wall of China and climbed Mount Everest since the cold didn't bother us and we could go a bit faster than the average hiker. We visited Tokyo, spent a week in Paris, and took the Sound of Music Tour in Austria. Italy was amazing with the Roman Coliseum, Leaning Tower of Pisa, and the canals of Venice. We visited Easter Island for a day, and spent a month in South America where we saw amazing sites including Machu Picchu. We finished off the trip in the USA where went to Hawaii, saw Mount Rushmore, and visited the Grand Canyon. Everywhere we went, we stopped to say hi to any friends in the area, and it was great getting to see so many of them again. When people asked, our story was that we were three best friends traveling the world before we started college; Edward and I were married, and Nessie was his twin sister.

It was truly a wonderful year. The three of us were so happy, but by the end of July the next year, we were ready to be done. We all missed our family, and I could tell that Nessie really missed Jacob. She hadn't seen him in person since her recital last year. After our day at the Grand Canyon, our last stop, the three of us stopped by Seattle to get the latest round of documents from J. Jenks, and this time we wouldn't be needing new ones next year. Nessie would be seven in September and would physically be an immortal 21 year-old.

We were in for an interesting year. For the first time, I would be going back to high school, and Nessie would be going for the first time ever. I was about to get my first real glimpse of the rest of my life as a perpetual high school student. We were moving back to the Northeast, to Beaverton, Oregon, and the seven of us would be attending Beaverton High that fall. Carlisle had gotten a job at a local hospital and Esme was a stay at home mom who did interior design work on the side. Of course, the two of them had lots of adopted kids. Emmett and I were playing Emmett and Bella McCarty, the children of Esme's older sister who had passed away along with our father two years ago. Nessie was Edward's big sister, and the two of them were adopted. Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie were also adopted, although none of them were playing siblings. To prolong our stay in Beaverton as much as possible, Alice, Edward, and I were starting as freshmen while Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Nessie started as sophomores.

Living with all our family again was wonderful, and we all made the most of our last few weeks before school would begin. Everyone gave Nessie and I pointers on how to act, talk, look, and dress younger (while still looking stylish, thank you Alice) since we were the only two who hadn't done this before. When the first day of school came around, we were ready. I was prepared for it all: the whispered gossip, the incredulous looks when people found out about our relationships, the envious stares, the flirtatious kids, and everything that came with being a Cullen. I had seen it from the outside, and I had played a supporting role in the drama, but now it was my time to be in the spotlight.

Most parents don't go walk into the building with their kids on the first day of high school, but our life had always been far from normal. With Nessie and I, we couldn't all fit in the Volvo, and Nessie really wanted to drive her Beetle, so the girls rode with her and the boys rode in the Volvo with Emmett driving. It was believable that a sophomore might have their license, but there was no way that those of us posing as freshmen could drive without raising major questions.

The seven of us climbed out of the cars that morning and headed towards the building where a welcome assembly would be held to kick off the new school year. Heads turned as we walked by and we could easily make out their whispered conversations.

"Who are they?"

"Whoa!"

"Man, look at those girls!"

"Oh my gosh, those guys are so hot!"

"They have to be new!"

"They must be that new doctor's kids."

"Yeah, my dad works with him, and apparently he and his wife adopted a lot."

"That has to be them!"

"I can't believe how good looking they all are!"

"Wow!"

The whispered conversations continued and the gossip began to spread. Carlisle had started his job, and we had all already made various public appearances so we wouldn't just seem to pop up out of nowhere when school started. As we suspected, people were already talking about us, but of course they hadn't even heard the juicy stuff yet. After all, back in Forks, the Cullens' relationships had been the main topic for gossip because of the scandal it posed, and these kids didn't even have a clue.

Despite the mind numbing classes and constant close proximity of humans I was facing, I couldn't wait for the day to get started. In fact, we all were pretty excited because we had a big surprise for Nessie, something that we knew would make her day. After we came through the doors, the seven of us walked down the hallway, our arms around or holding hands with our significant other, toward the auditorium. As we got closer, someone stepped towards us, smiling, breaking away from a large crowd of students.

"Jacob!?" Nessie gasped and ran at human speed towards her best friend before squeezing him in a tight hug.


	30. Chapter 30: High School Cullen Style

**A/N: Hey guys! This is it! The final chapter before the epilogue! I can't believe I've made it this far. But never fear! The Dancing Angel isn't really over. I'm still writing outtakes, so take a look at my other story, The Dancing Angel Outtakes for more fun with the Cullens. Anyways, before I get to the story, I'd like to thank all my lovely reviewers: waverly, and the two guests who reviewed.**

**On a side note: to the guest who wanted to know if they could translate this story, I'd be happy to talk to you about it, but I'd need a way to contact you. So, if you could sign in and PM me that would be great!**

**Now, on to the next chapter!**

*****Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.*****

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?!" Nessie squealed, still squeezing Jake in a tight hug, while the rest of us stood back and watched their reunion.<p>

"Well Ness, I go here. I have since last year. And it's great to see you too," Jake told her with a huge grin on his face.

"So we're going to the same high school?" Nessie asked him, finally letting go earning a nod and smile from Jacob.

"Whoa Jake, you know this chick?" some boy standing nearby asked him while staring at Nessie and the rest of us.

"Yeah, Ryan this is my best friend, Renesmee Cullen. So Nessie, how's the bug been driving?"

"Great! I actually drove it today," she told him. "Of course, anytime you want, it could always use a few upgrades. I miss working in the garage," she admitted as a bell rang, signaling that the assembly would start in five minutes. It was easy to see that Jacob's presence caused Nessie to basically forget that the rest of us were here, but I expected a bit more from Jake. After all, I'm his best friend too.

"Me too," Jacob admitted before finally turning to look where the rest of us were standing. He met my gaze with a sheepish grin. "Hey Bells."

"Hey Jake," I replied with a smug smile, walking up to him and giving him a side hug.

"Did you know he was going to be here?" Nessie asked me, still smiling hugely.

"Surprise," Edward told her with a grin, walking up and putting his hand on my back.

"Not to interrupt the love fest, but don't you think we ought to go into the auditorium?" Rose asked, jolting us back to the present.

"Yeah, come on," Jacob told us. "We're supposed to sit by grade, so you freshies are in the back, sophomores are next, and then the wonderful juniors like myself," he explained gesturing towards the door to the auditorium.

We all filed in with Nessie and Jake bringing up the rear. Edward, Alice, and I went to the back with the freshmen to find seats, and after we got settled, I noticed that Nessie was sitting next to Jacob.

_"So much for the required seating arrangements,"_ I thought, opening my shield so Edward could hear, and showed him a mental picture of the two.

He replied with a soft chuckle just as the principal walked up to the podium and began speaking. After a half hour of welcomes and excited platitudes regarding the upcoming school year, we were finally dismissed to our first classes of the day. Schedules had been mailed out a few weeks ago, so all we had to do now was find the classrooms.

Nessie and Jake walked out of the auditorium still holding hands, and as Edward and I made our way to our English class, I realized that this year was probably going to bring about a lot of changes, especially regarding their relationship. This would be the first time in years that the two of them would be able to see each other every day, and I was sure the fact that Nessie was officially all grown up hadn't escaped Jacob's notice.

I wasn't blind. I knew that my little girl was beautiful, but Edward and I had never really had to deal with the consequences of that yet. Nessie had never been interested in having a boyfriend for a number of reasons including the fact that, until this year, we had moved yearly and she wouldn't be able to really tell them anything about herself. Jacob was a different story though. He was her best friend, and I'm sure she's noticed how handsome he is since she's been mature enough to care about those sorts of things.

The fact that she's his imprint didn't help matters. Not that the fact alone would affect Nessie's decision since she didn't know. We had asked Jacob not to tell her unless she asked, and the same went for the rest of the wolves. The reason behind this was that I didn't want my daughter to feel pressured into anything with him. However, I already knew that he would be perfect for her. Their dating was inevitable. You'd think having seven years to mentally prepare for it would have helped, but it didn't. Not really. And when I accidentally walked in on my daughter and best friend making out in his garage a few months later, I had a very difficult time getting the image out of my head.

Edward had the hardest time with it. Not only did he have to deal with his little girl having a boyfriend, but he also had to endure the thoughts of the entire male population of Beaverton High. He was used to hearing, as he put it, to the lewd thoughts of teenage boys regarding me from my first time in high school. However, he was not used to constantly being surrounded by those kinds of thoughts about his daughter. Not only that, but the thoughts regarding me had become much more prevalent since my conversion. I had taken to constantly shielding Jake because no matter how hard he tried, his thoughts slipped from time to time, and Edward was not okay with hearing what Jacob was thinking about our daughter.

The first time Edward had the misfortune of hearing Jake's thoughts as he relived the kiss I had witnessed, Jacob was lucky to make it away in one piece. Not that I could blame him, after all, I had to seriously restrain myself from jumping on him and tearing him off her when I saw it in person. Eventually, however, we all got used to it, more or less, and Jacob became an official member of our group to the kids at Beaverton High.

It only took a week for the story of the mysterious Cullens to spread through the school. Like always, our relationship statuses were the biggest source of gossip, but people seemed especially curious about how Jacob, who had started at Beaverton last year, and Nessie knew each other. They claimed to be long lost childhood friends, which was kind of true in Nessie's case, but people still talked about it a lot, especially after they got together.

Jake had transferred to Beaverton High as a sophomore the year before, knowing that we planned to attend there once we finished traveling the world with Nessie. Surprising Nessie wasn't the only reason Jake was back in high school. He was also keeping his promise to me that he would go back once she started. Beaverton was the perfect place. It was about five hours from Forks, if you actually drove the speed limit. So, it was close enough that he could drive home for the weekends, or even run home in the afternoons if he really wanted to. This also meant that Charlie and Sue could come visit us without having to take a plane. Rachel and Paul had recently gotten married and were taking care of Billy, so that was not an issue, and Jacob had left Leah in charge of the pack in his absence. He was living in an apartment not far from school courtesy of our family and had even gotten a job at a local garage because he missed working on cars so much.

It was the perfect situation, and I honestly loved living in the northwest again. The trees and the rain reminded me of Forks, of home. I had loved everywhere we lived in the past few years, but Beaverton was great, not only because it reminded me of home but also because we would actually get to stay here for a while. As monotonous as it was going through high school again, it was okay because I had Edward and the rest of my family at my side. I also had my best friend around again, something I had been missing to be honest. Renesmee was finally getting to go to school like a (somewhat) normal girl, and she loved it. Even though she couldn't take dance lessons anymore, she still danced around our house from time to time like she had when she was a little girl. Esme had even converted the basement of our giant home into a dance studio for Nessie to use whenever she pleased.

Life really was perfect.

As much as I wish that Nessie could have stayed a little girl longer, the pros outweighed the cons. We would have her forever, and she was still our dancing angel.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't worry guys! The story's not quite over! There is still the epilogue (which takes place about ten years after this chapter) and some more outtakes to go! **

**Until next time…**

**GMCE**


	31. Chapter 31: Epilogue

**A/N: Well guys, here it is. We have finally reached the end of The Dancing Angel. This story has been three years in the making (exactly 3 years tomorrow) and I have definitely grown and changed a lot throughout the whole process. I began this story as a Twilight obsessed 15-year-old and am ending it as an 18-year-old college freshman who really doesn't care for Twilight anymore. This story has been near and dear to my heart because it is the first fanfic I ever started writing. (It's not the first one I finished though haha :D ) This epilogue has been planned out since very early on, and I hope that you all enjoy it. Also, if you haven't yet, go check out my other story The Dancing Angel Outtakes. I still have a few more of those up my sleeve before I leave the realm of Twilight fanfics for good. **

**I'd like to end this author's note by thanking every single one of you who ever reviewed, followed, or "favorited" this story. You all are the reason that I kept writing. Yes I took a couple long breaks from writing this, but you guys are the reason that I always came back. Y'all are the reason I finished it. **

**One last time, I'd like to thank my reviewers from last chapter: waverly and Goldeneye. You guys rock!**

*****Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer, and if you don't know that by now, I can't help you. *****

* * *

><p>[NPOV. About 10 years have passed since the last chapter.]<p>

* * *

><p>I sat in the back of a theatre watching as a beautiful ballerina powerfully yet gracefully twirled and leaped across the stage in the final number of a beautiful recital. It had been years since I had danced on stage in front of anyone, but I remembered the feeling. I remembered the high you get from stepping out into the stage lights with hundreds of faces watching as you perform something you have spent months perfecting. For those who really love dancing, as soon as you step out onto that stage, you are in your element. Any trace of nervousness or stage fright vanishes. It's just you and the music.<p>

The three ballerinas curtsied before the curtain closed, ending the show. The head instructor came out to speak, accompanied by all the dancers who had performed that night. They honored the graduating seniors and announced which companies the girls would be dancing with after this year. When the name Emily Williams was called, I clapped and cheered along with a large group of people including her family and other friends here for her today.

I had kept up with Emily over the years. We weren't as close as we used to be when we were kids, and lately our emails had been a once or twice a year thing. We had just lost touch a bit, not having seen each other for years, and she was really busy in school. I did know however that tonight was her senior showcase, and I had made plans right away to be there. I had finally caught up to her age-wise and could see my friend in person again.

I didn't tell Emily I was coming, but I was sure she would enjoy this surprise. I was definitely excited. In fact, Jake had informed me that it was all I had really talked about for about a month. Speaking of Jacob, we were married now. The wedding was two years ago, and it was beautiful. Alice planned it, of course, and it was absolutely perfect. We had honeymooned on Isle Esme like my parents, but unlike them, we didn't leave the island with an extra passenger. We weren't trying for kids. We didn't even know if I could have them, but we were taking precautions just in case. Neither of us was ready to be parents yet.

Jake had flown to North Carolina, where Emily's school was, with me, but he was staying at the hotel instead of coming to the show. His excuse was that he knew that I would want some time to catch up with my old friend, but I knew that didn't want to have to sit through a dance recital. The only reason he came to mine was that I was in them. I could have talked him into coming if I had wanted to, but he was right. I did want to catch up with Emily alone. I had also remembered that she had met him when we were kids, and if she remembered him, it would be a bit odd since he hasn't changed at all since then.

I picked up the bouquet of roses I had brought and followed the crowds out into the lobby of the theatre. I found a spot along the wall and stood, looking and listening for Emily to come out. Then I saw her, still in her costume with her company jacket over it. She went straight over to her family where she was met with hugs and congratulations. I let her talk to them and then to her other friends for a while before I approached.

"Excuse me," I said, tapping her on the shoulder. "You danced beautifully."

"Thank you," she answered with a slightly confused look on her face. "I'm sorry, but do I know you?" she asked after a moment.

"Well it has been a while, so I can't blame you for not recognizing me. It's me, Nessie," I told her with a smile, offering her the flowers.

"Nessie Cullen?" Well it was Nessie Black now but I didn't bother correcting her. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe it! It's been forever!" she exclaimed taking the flowers before squeezing me in a hug. "How have you been?" she asked with a huge smile as she pulled back.

"I've been really great! I actually graduated from Dartmouth with a degree in Literature in December," I told her. This was actually true. Mom had made Jake and me go to college, and Dad decided that this would be a great opportunity for mom to actually go to college too, so the four of us enrolled at Dartmouth.

"Oh wow! That's great! How did you know about today?" she asked.

"Well, in your last email you said something about being in the dance program here, so I looked up the schedule for the performances online. I've really missed you Emily," I told her honestly.

"Oh Nessie, I've missed you too! It's been too long since I've seen you."

"It really has. My family moved a bunch growing up, so I didn't really get the chance to come visit or anything, but you are one of the few friends I managed to keep some semblance of touch with," I told her.

"Well I'm glad you did. Did you keep dancing after you moved away from Seattle?"

"I did. I danced all the way through my senior year of high school. We actually lived in England that year, so I got to dance at a studio over there!" I told her.

"That is so cool! Listen Nessie, I've got to go change and then I'm going to dinner with the other seniors, but let me give you my number. We have to get together and do something this summer!"

"Definitely!" I told her, handing her my iPhone so she could input her number.

"I'm so glad you came tonight. It was great to see you," she told me as she handed my phone back.

"Me too. You really did dance beautifully. I can't believe you'll be dancing with a real company next year. I'll text you so we can get together sometime, okay. Now you go have fun at dinner," I told my old friend.

"Thank you, and I will. Bye Nessie," she said, giving me a hug.

"Bye Emily," I told her with a smile before she walked back towards the dressing rooms.

It really was great to see her again. Now that we finally looked the same age, I could catch up with my friend and talk to her without having to act way younger than I am. I love my family—vampires, werewolves, and humans—don't get me wrong, but having other friends is something I've really missed from my dancing days. I knew it wouldn't last forever, but having Emily in my life again was really great. I remembered our childhood days making music videos to Paramore songs and dressing up like princesses. She was my best friend excluding Jake, and I hoped that someday we could get there again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: THE END. I hope you guys liked it! This story was inspired by the fact that I danced since I was four through my senior year of high school. Emily was actually inspired by a friend of mine in real life. Don't forget to check out the outtakes! I love you guys! Thanks again for supporting me through this whole endeavor. :)**


End file.
